Life is Strange: From friends to Grahamfield
by LifeIsStrangeFan21
Summary: After Max sees her friend jump down from the roof before successfully saving her she feels a bit lost. Luckily for her, there is this boy that always seems to show up when she needs him to comfort her. This is a grahamfield FF that features my idea of how the game would have looked like if Warren were more involved, and eventually found out about Max's powers. Lots Marran moments
1. Being there for her

**About me:**

 **This is my first FanFiction i have ever written, i have read tons of it though and i have used that as inspiration for my very own story.**

 **As this is my first all the feedback i can get is appreciated. I Do this mainly because i just love the Grahamfield ship and i want to share my vision of it with the world. Further more this gives me a good chance to improve my English writing skills as well (i'm Dutch), so any grammar-like/ English writing feedback is welcome as well!**

 **Intro:**

 **The story begins at the end of Episode 2, Max has just talked Kate down from the roof. The story begins in Warren's POV but it will be in Max's POV mostly with some small parts in Warren's POV, or so i plan it to be, but i will let the feedback decide on that!**

Thursday

Warren POV

When Warren saw Max coming out of the dorms with Kate on her arm he couldn't help but smile. Even though Kate just tried to kill herself,which made him sad for not paying much attention to her. In the end, Max, the girl he had a huge crush on talked Kate down and saved her life. So yes of course, he couldn't help but smile, this was just more proof how great of a person Max was. All the people ran toward the 2 so he didn't have time to talk to Max in their walk from the dorm towards the ambulance, but Max saw Warren and acknowledged his presence with a nod, then she got into the ambulance and went off to the hospital.

He wanted to text Max right away, but he figured he would spare her his text for now, as her phone would probably be blowing up by now due to everyone that had seen Max saving Kate. He'd check in with her later.

Max POV

The ride to the hospital was short an quiet, Max was holding Kate's hand, still adjusting to the fact that she just saved her friend from committing suicide. The ambulance worker was asking Kate some questions, but Kate, still in shock wasn't really responsive, when he went to ask Max some questions he noticed that she wasn't either, due to her being deep in thought.

Later in the hospital Kate got a room assigned, and Max was asked to leave the room while the doctor talked with Kate. Max went to sit at a chair and took her phone. She had about 100 messages, mostly from other students of blackwell expressing their support and telling Max they where proud of her. _it's a bit late for that guys_... She thought, and got slightly pissed, especially when she saw the text from Victoria asking to tell Kate that she loved her and she would soon visit Kate. _You are one of the biggest reasons why she jumped Victoria, just_ STF _U,_ p _robably best not to tell her that though, and just ignore the message._

Then she saw some messages from Chloe, expressing her guilt about harassing Max for taking Kate's phone call in the diner. Max responded that it was ok and that Kate was talking to the doctor now, and would be ok.

Then she saw a text from Warren.

Warren 7:58PM: Hey Max you are amazing, Kate is lucky to have you as a friend.

Warren 7:58PM: Seriously I'm pretty sure everyone has told you by now, but I'm so proud of you.

Warren 7:59PM: I don't know Kate that well, and now I feel shitty for it, I even feel more shittier for watching that video, even though I didn't enjoy it one bit.

Warren 7:59PM: You're like Michael J. Fox, but even cooler... and without a Delorean... but still Max you ARE GREAT!

Warren 8:00PM: Im guessing you are pretty busy right now, but maybe text me when you have a free minute and need someone to talk to? Im here for you.

Max couldn't help but laugh at his back to the future reference, _That's pretty damn close Warren.. if only you knew..._. She could use a bit of Warren right now, as hospitals freaked her out so she texted him back.

Max 8:40PM: Hey Warren thanks.. I'm waiting outside Kate's room at the moment. The doctor is talking with her.

Max 8:40PM: And well, as I don't have my license yet either I wouldn't have any use for a DeLorean unless you would be my monkey driver?

Warren 8:41PM: Haha hey Max! Hows Badass Max holding up?

Max 8:41PM: Im doing good I guess, considering... im just happy I was able to talk Kate down..

Warren 8:41PM: I cant imagine that would have been easy, still Kate's very lucky to have you.

Max 8:41PM: No it wasn't as easy as the movies make it look... im just happy that I'm pretty nosy I guess. If I would have payed less attention to Kate I probably wouldn't have been able to talk her down..

Warren 8:41PM: What do you mean?

Max 8:41PM: I'll tell you later about it K? not really in the mood for that now.

Warren 8:42PM: Yeah fair enough.. sorry for asking...

Max 8:42PM: Its okay Warren, I appreciate it.

Warren 8:42PM: Okay, do you maybe need a lift back to school when you are done there?

Max 8:43PM: Oh damn! Hadn't really thought of that yet, why?

Warren 8:43PM: Well.. I could come and pick you up if you like? When you are ready that is..

Max 8:43PM: That would be so great thanks!

Warren 8:43PM: Ok! Tell me when you need me to come and I'll be there to escort the princess back to her castle!

Max 8:43PM: Haha thanks Mario! But the doctor is coming out of Kate's room, TTYL ok? Ill let you know when I need that ride!

Warren 8:44PM: Ok! Good Luck!

The doctor informed Max that Kate was resting now and that a shrink would come for her tomorrow morning. He also informed her that Kate had to stay for at least 4 days as protocol stated, but that the talk with the shrink would determine whether 4 days where enough.

After that he asked Max some questions about Kate's state on the days before, Max told him that she had been secluded for a few weeks and that she'd seen Kate crying a few times. The doctor thanked Max for her help and told her that Kate was very lucky to have such a good friend. Then he told Max she could go and say goodbye to Kate and then let Kate rest.

So Max went in and took Kate's hand and told her goodbye, Kate thanked Max for talking her down and showing her that there were people who cared for her. Max told Kate to get some rest and that she would visit here in a few days, after that she left the room.

Max 8:56PM: Hey Warren I just said goodbye to Kate, she's resting now could you maybe pick me up?

Warren 8:44PM: Yeah sure I'll be there in a few minutes!

Max went outside to the parking lot and sat on the bench, she texted Chloe with the news.

A few minutes later Warren's blue car drove into the parking lot and Max got up and walked to Warrens car, she tried opening the passengers side door but it wouldn't budge. "Warren, your car wont let me in!" she said. "Ah damn, the door must be busted, I forgot the check the passenger side when I bought the car a few days ago, damn im so stupid!"

"Haha its ok" said Max, ill just climb in at the driver side" she said, and she did.

When driving back Max stared out of the window deep in thought when Warren interrupted her thoughts. "Have you told your parents yet what you did today?" he asked. "No not yet, I will do that tomorrow I think, right now I need a break from all the drama... I had enough drama for today" she replied.

"Yeah I pretty sure last weeks science test doesn't even come close the drama you've had today"

Max laughed at his silly joke.

A minute later they drove onto the dorms parking lot and got out of the car. "So uhm..." Warren asked while rubbing his neck. "Would you like to hang out for a bit maybe? Clear your head by watching the sunset near the fountain or something?" he asked.

"Yeah that sounds very nice!" she replied and they walked to the front of the school and went to sit on the stone stairs.

Max told Warren that she had been really worried about Kate, and that she felt she should have helped Kate way earlier, she told Warren she thought it was her fault. Warren responded in telling her that it wasn't her fault, and that Max was a great friend, she was the only one who went up to the roof, and probably the only student from Blackwell who hadn't seen Kate's movie yet. Hearing that cheered her up a bit.

Then she saw the beginning of an eclipse, when Warren saw it he freaked about a bit, because there weren't any eclipses supposed to happen today, and he would know...

Max told him she believed him and started to shiver from the cold. Warren saw this and put his arm around Max and hugged her warmth... Max was to exhausted to even think about it... They sat like that for a while watching the eclipse in silence. After a while they got up and went back to their dorms, saying each other goodbye and that they would talk more tomorrow.

Max went to bed feeling better then when she left the hospital, she really appreciates Warren for that, and fell asleep within minutes to the exhaustion of the day that she had.

 **If you made it here, great! i hope you like it and had a good read!**

 **Any feedback is welcome!**


	2. Movie Night

**Intro:**

 **Max wakes up the day after she talked Kate down the dorm room and spending the evening in the hospital and later with Warren on the stairs in front of the school with the weird eclipse.**

Friday

Max POV

Its 7:45 AM and Max's radio-alarm clock starts playing "Obstacles" from Syd Matters. She slowly gets up from her bed and listens to the song for a while, the song always makes her feel happy, she really likes it. After a minute or two she turns off the radio and heads for the showers. All the slate's from the other girls in the dorm have messages for Kate on them, even Victoria's which pisses Max off.

When she's done showering and returns back to her room she grabs her phone and decides to text Warren to thank him for last night. _That sounds wrong Max..._ She laughs to herself.

Max 8:02 AM: Thanks for yesterday Warren, I really appreciate you picking me up and being there for me.

Warren 8:02 AM: Any time Max..

Max 8:02 AM: Thanks

Warren 8:03 AM: But if you are really great full... maybe pull my alt trough a bunch of dungeons?

Max 8:02 AM: Kek!...definitely!

Warren 8:03 AM: Think you are able to go to class today?

Max 8:03 AM: Yeah I think so, don't know if I'm able to pick anything up from class but I could just go and stare mindlessly at my books I guess.

Warren 8:03 AM: Haha don't you always do that?

Max 8:03 AM: Shut up haha!

Warren 8:03 AM: Haha see you in class!

Max spends the rest of that day going to her classes but she can't help but thinking of Kate every few minutes. Images of Kate jumping down the roof keep flashing trough her head and she has a really hard time dealing with them. She texts Chloe if she wants to help her get her mind of it after school but to her disappointment Chloe is out of town visiting Rachel Ambers Mother.

 _Chloe is such a good friend... I love it that she visits Rachel's mother from time to time..._

Max thinks about texting Warren... but what if he thinks to much of it, I just want to spend some time with someone to get my mind of Kate, but what if he thinks that I just want to spend time with him? Well.. I think he will understand wont he? I just hope he doesn't try a lame move on me... No he wont you egomaniac... and if he does? Well... I honestly don't know, I think I wouldn't mind? I mean common Max that guy is there for you when you need him, and you really enjoy spending time with him... You are just to shy to admit that... Shut up Max! No you Shut up Max! haha...

 _Should I text Warren?... but what if he thinks_ to _much of it, I just want to spend some time with someone to get my mind of Kate, but what if he thinks that I just want to spend time with him? Well.. I think he will understand_ wont _he? I just hope he doesn't try a lame move on me..._ No _he_ wont _you egomaniac... and if he does? Well... I honestly don't know, I think I wouldn't mind? I mean common Max that guy is there for you when you need him, and you really enjoy spending time with him... You are just to shy to admit that... Shut up_ Max _!_ No _you Shut up Max!  
_

After that inner struggle she decides to text Warren.

Max 1:55 PM: Hey Warren, you got a minute?

Warren 1:55 PM: A minute? I have all the time in the world for you Maximus! Well... Except for Wednesdays from 7PM till 7:30PM due to the X-files being on TV then haha.

Max 1:55 PM: kek

Max 1:55 PM: I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something, I keep thinking about Kate and I need to take my mind of it.

Warren 1:56 PM: Sure! What do you want to do?

Max 1:56 PM: Grabbing some dinner at the moment, but maybe watch a few movies? I wasn't even close to watching half of the movies from your USB.

Warren 1:56 PM: Sounds like a great plan! Your place or mine?

Max 1:57 PM: Mine? I know thy envy my plasma!

Warren 1:57 PM: Ok! I will ride by carriage to your palace!

Max 1:57 PM: Haha how about you walk instead, I don't think Samuel is to happy about having to clean up horse dung in the hallway!

Warren 2:00 PM: That sounds very logically yes, when does the lady want me to show up?

Max 2:01 PM: Lets say 8PM?

Warren 2:01 PM: Sure!

Max 2:01 PM: Is it OK if I drop by your dorm for the USB after class? So I can take a look at the movies that are on it and pick one for 2night?

Warren 2:02 PM: Yeah I have class till 3PM after that you can come.

Max 2:02 PM: OK

Warren POV

 _Warren puts his phone on his desk and sits on his chair staring_ to _the wall for a moment. Am I really having a movie night with Max? The girl I like so much? The girl that is in my head every minute of the day?_

 _It's not a date though and I should defintly not act like it is... she is going to a bit of a hard time with Kate and all she just needs to clear her head. but still... it will give her the chance to get to know me a bit more intimate and for me to see her room... I bet her room is epic! Gives me the chance to see her rig as well...  
_

He then gets interrupted by Misses Grant and continues his assignment...

Max POV

Around 4PM Max walks over to the boys dorm rooms and looks at the slates to find Warren's dorm as she has never been here before. _It actually isn't that different from the_ girls _dorm... besides the smell…._

She sees a slate with Schrödingers cat drawn on it, _that must be it! Don't think any of the other guys here even know what a paradox is...  
_

She knocks on Warrens door, nothing happens. H _e should be here by now, he usually is in his room when he's not in class_... M _aybe he's just playing WoW with his headphones in and doesn't hear me, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I just open the door would he? Wait what if he's doing something else_ Max _? Uhg.. gross! I'll just knock ones more just in case._

Max knocks again and asks "Warren are you in there?"

Again nothing happens and Max opens the door. She smiles when she see's Warren laying in his bed fast asleep. H _e probably played WoW whole night long after he went back to his dorm haha._ She walks to his desk and takes the USB, she then starts to leave but then feels the sudden urge to take a picture of Warren, fast asleep.

So she does, and writes "You are cute when you sleep!" on the polaroid , and puts it on hisdesk. She then walks back to her dorm and cleaned her room for movie night.

A few hours of listening to some audiobook later she hears a knock on her door and opens it to see Warren staring to the ground, clearly uncomfortable in the girls dorms.. "Hey Warren, come in!" she says. Warren greets her and walks into the room and closes the door after him. He starts looking at her room and she sees a smile forming in his face. 'Yeah it's a bit of a mess in here.." she says. "Mess? What mess? Your room is awesome Max! this photo wall is like the coolest thing I have ever seen, really gives me a Jumper vibe!"

"Jumper?" She replies

"The movie, its about a guy who can teleport." He explains.

"Hhm sounds cool, do you have it on your USB?" she asks.

"No but I will download it for you tomorrow" he tells her.

"Thanks" she replies.

"But seriously, I really like your decoration, I see you even have a plant haha" he says.

"Haha Warren meet Lisa, Lisa, meet Warren" she says while making hand gestures to both Warren and her plant.

Warren laughs and juggles one of Lisa's branches as if he is shaking her hand.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" he then asks.

"Im kind of in the mood for the Alien movies" she replies.

"Ridley Scott? I like your taste! He replies and plugs his USB into her plasma and sits next to Max on her couch.

"Thanks by the way, I guess" he then says.

"About what" She asks.

"The picture haha, and you saying that I look cute when I sleep.." he replies while scratching his neck like he always does when he is nervous.

"Haha thanks, its true!" she replies.

"Thanks, I think you're cute to" he then replies.

Max gets caught of guard and doesn't know how to respond to it... She panics a bit about Warrens sudden confession... _Fuck... he went there fast...but look at him... his face... I don't think he knew what he was saying before he said it..._ she quickly rewinds to save them both from an akward silence. When Warrens thanks her again for the picture and her comment she simply replies with "No problem, I had to let you know that I came by somehow haha".

She couldn't help but feel good about Warrens confession though, and a big smile spread on her face as the movie started. Luckily Warren didn't notice this.

They watch the movie in silence, joking now and then and stopping the movie to have a discussion about whether "Alien" or "Aliens" was better. However, they agreed to disagree and laughed for a while when Warren joked about asking David Madsen to decide for them until they continued watching.

After the movie was done they decided to watch Aliens as well even though it was almost curfew, Warren would just sneak out quietly after the movie was done, and it wasn't as If there never where boys in the girl's dorm.

Warren POV

Halfway through the movie Warren feels Max's head bump into his shoulders, she fell asleep. Warren watched her for a while as she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and she was even cuter whilst sleeping. After he while he stopped staring because he didn't want to get caught as that may freak Max out.

He pauzes the movie and gets up from the couch. He can't let Max sleep like that , having fallen asleep on his couch at home so many times means he knows what it could do to ones back and he dpesn't want Max to have back pains when he canhelp it. So he gently lifts Max up and lays her in bed, as his parents had done many times when he was small. He then covers her with the bed sheet and writes a message on a little post it, and pasts it on Max's camera, so she will surely see it.

 **I'm sorry if it seems a bit short, i kind of wrote part 1 and part 2 at once and decided to split it up, but don't be afraid there is many more to come!**

 **I'm also having a bit of trouble with the characteristics of both Max and Warren, i try to be a bit geeky but like i said i'm having trouble with it and i'm now playing through the game again to get a bit of help :) please bare with me.**

 **Because i wrote em at once i didn't have any feedback to use, and i probably wont for part 3 either, however i don't know how many people read these kind of stories, and how many of them give feedback so it may be a while before i start processing the feedback into the story, but any way stay tuned if you liked it!**


	3. The Beach

Saturday

Max POV: The next morning

Max wakes up to the sound of her phone buzzing on her desk, she slowly gets up and orientates her self. She notices her phone buzzing and picks it up.

"Hello?" she says still groggy, pinching her eyes a little.

She can hear Chloe's voice comming through the phone. "Hey Max don't tell my I just woke you"

"Uhm hey Chloe, you uhm sort of did.". Max admits with a little bit of embarrasment in her voice.

"its 12AM Max wtf…" Chloe replies

"Yeah it got kind of late last night I guess?"

"Oh? You had a hot date?"

"Nah, just watched some movies with Warren".

"You mean that geeky guy that is all over you?"

"Yep that's the one…"

"Damn sister, Max got laid….". Chloe cheers.

"No… we just watched some movies, I fell a sleep I guess, but enough about that what's up? _" Why would she think I slept with him? We're friends, that's it. I know he has a huge crush on me but still I don't like him that way right? I mean we do spend a lot of time together and I feel like I can be my complete self when I'm with him but still I mean I guess but..._

"Max? Hello Earth to Max!" Chloe yells on the other end after not receiving any reply to her question.

"Uhm sorry, What?" Max replies, coming back to reality

"I called to tell you we have to get all detective and shit today, I need to find out what happened to Rachel and your powers could prove useful, and oh uhm… I almost forgot, how are you doing? With the Kate thing and all?"

"Uhm sure, I could pull off some Sherlock Holmes with you… and I'm doing better now, much better to be honest".

"Hhm good to hear! I'll pick you up at 2AM ok?"

Max looks at the clock and sees that its 12:06AM. "Yeah sure, that will give me some time to shower and grab something to eat, see you then!"

"Later Maxinator"

Max puts her phone down and rubs her eyes. _I really am feeling better, I would almost say that I'm fine._ She looks around the room, the TV is turned off, and she doesn't remember turning it off, she doesn't remember climbing in bed either. W _eird… I probably_ _sleep walked _or something.__ She gets up and takes her shower supplies when she sees a small post-it on her camera, she picks it up and reads it.

 _Hey Max, I hope you didn't mind I moved you to your bed, I wouldn't want you to have back pains when we GO APE! tomorrow. I guess you changed your mind about Aliens being better than the first one as you fell asleep half way through KEK._

 _Text me when you're up?_

 _Warren G._

 _P.S. You are cute as well when you sleep_

Max can't help but smile when she reads the last line of the post-it and puts it down. H _e put me_ in _bed? How did I not wake up from that, I can't imagine him lifting my whole body without waking up. I must have been fucking tired I guess. It's very nice of him though, even though some would say it's a little creepy. How long did he stay after I dozed off? Did he finish the movie? I'll ask him later I guess... now_ its _shower time._

She quickly sends Warren a text that she is up and that she is going to grab a shower and will text him later.

When she leaves her dorm room she hears her phone buzzing by what is most likely a reply from Warren but she decides it can wait and heads for the showers. The hallway is empty and so are the showers. Max steps into the shower, closes the curtain, gets undressed and puts on the water. The warm water raining down on her body makes her feel relaxed and she starts to think about last night. _I had a really good time with Warren, I actually feel shit for falling asleep on him, I don't even remember being tired, I just remember us on the couch, laughing as we watched the movie. And then there's the note. It's so nice he put me in bed, even though it's like something dad used to do when I was a kid. It's a nice gesture and I love him for it. Wait I didn't mean it like that did I? Do I love him? I mean I like him but… do I like him in that way? Well, again I do really enjoy spending time with him and he's always there for me…. I know he has a crush on me.. at least so I have been told, but I'm not 100% sure… maybe he just likes me as a friend? He would have made a move by now right? No who am I kidding its Warren, he's probably the second most shy person here on blackwell, with me being first. I guess I could find out if he likes me though? And if he likes me, I could give him a chance, it's the least he deserves, and I guess I deserve having someone in my life as well! Might as well be with the person whose company I probably enjoy the most out of everyone… sorry Chloe…_

And with that thought Max makes up her mind about finding out if Warren like-likes her she doesn't know how yet, but that's not important. she just hopes she can find out before they go APE, because it will be a lot easier if she knows whether it is a date or just a friendly movie marathon like they used to have on regular bases. She gets out of the shower and goes back to her dorm. She takes her phone and sees she has 2 texts from Warren.

Warren 12:08PM: Hey Snow White, you slept for 13 hours kek.

Warren 12:08PM: How are you feeling?

Max 12:23PM: I'm actually doing pretty fucking good, thanks for last night, it was fun!

Warren 12:23PM: Yeah it was, been a while since we had a movie night we should do that more often.

Max 12:23PM: Definitely, we should watch that movie with the teleporting guy next time.

Warren 12:24PM: Jumper! I've already put it on my USB.

Max 12:24PM: Nice! What are you up to?

Warren 12:24PM: Playing Dark Souls, well, failing at Dark Souls really…

Max 12:25PM: I believe in you, Ashen One.

Warren 12:25PM: Wowser! you play Souls?

Max 12:25PM: Wowser? Really Warren? I'm turning you into a hipster aren't I. and I own at Souls…

Warren 12:25PM: You caught me! Secretly I'm a hipster yes, please don't tell my parents! And did I ever tell you how fucking badass you are?

Max 12:26PM: Not nearly enough!

Max 12:26PM: But anyway, want to grab some dinner at the 2whales?

Warren 12:26PM: Yeah sure! Maybe you explain to me how to defeat this boss then.

Max 12:27PM: Haha sure! I'll come on over in a sec.

 _Alright, maybe I'll get a chance to pick his brain about his supposed crush on me during dinner._

Max gets dressed and walks over to the boy's dorm rooms and knocks on Warren's door. "Warren?" she whispers. A few seconds later Warren opens the door. "Hey Max, come on in, I'm just getting ready" he says while opening the door further to let Max in. Max steps in and takes in the room.

"Don't mind my room to much, it isn't even close to being as nice as yours" he says shyly. "Don't be modest Warren! I like it" She replies.

"Really, you think so?"

"Yeah, especially that Doctor Who poster!", I didn't get the chance to fully take in your room the last time, I didn't want to wake you".

"Haha thanks, I got that at comic con a few years ago".

"Wait you have been to comic con? That's so cool!"

"It isn't that big of a deal really" he says while trying to hide his amusement of finding out yet another thing he likes about her.

"Yes it is!" she replies and Warren makes a mental note to remember that for a nice date if they ever start dating that is…. A man can dream, right?

"I need to find my watch, then I'm good to go, but I can't seem to find it…" he says while moving the paper on his desk around.

"You mean this watch?" Max asks as she points to his nightstand with a nice big watch on it.

"Yeah that one… thanks Max!".

"No problem, that's the least I could do seeing as you moved me to my bed haha" she replies with a big smile.

"Are you okay that I did that? I wasn't sure if you would appreciate it" he asks seriously.

"No its fine Warren, I really liked the gesture and my back thanks you!".

"Hhm okay, I'm glad haha. He replies with a smile".

How did you manage to do it without waking me up by the way?"

"Well I got Mad ninja skills ofcourse…" he laughs,

"Hahaha my friend Chloe always says that I have those as well…".

"Well, we should team up then, when one of us gets the next target to assassinate" he laughs.

"That's a plan! Although im not taking on any new jobs at the moment, I need to let the heat from the last one die down first." Max chuckles and they both laugh at this joke and then leave the dorm for the bus station in the front of the school.

A few minutes of waiting and some small talk and jokes later the bus arrives and they get in.

"Have you heard from Kate lately, I'm a bit worried about her" asks Warren.

 _This is it! I can spin this toward my advantage!_ "Uhm… why, do you like her?"

"Yeah I like Kate, I don't know her that well but we talked a few times in class".

"No I mean uhm… do you LIKE her?"

Warren's face twists and he looks genuinely hurt by the question. "Why would you even think that?" he then asks.

"Well I don't know, I figured because you were worried about her you know".

"No I just like her as a friend, nothing more, besides… it thought it was kind of obvious I like another girl.. but I don't know how she feels about me.". he says, and starts staring out of the window.

Max thinks for a few seconds on how to respond to this… "Well, I'd say just tell her how you feel, that's the only way you will be sure of it".

"Well… do I have to? I mean… I'm pretty sure it's clear that I'm in love with you Max…" he then admits to her and starts staring to floor.

Max can't help but smile but is also a bit startled by the sudden confession that he isn't just crushing on her but that he's in love with her. _He doesn't just like me, it sounds way more serious than that!_ Max cannot help but smile for a few seconds more as Warren stares nervously at her but then quickly rewinds as she's still not 100% sure how she feels about him and doesn't want to say the wrong thing. _When the time is right, she will have this conversation again with him that might be sooner than later though._ She turns her hand and rewinds.

"Have you heard from Kate lately, I'm a bit worried about her" Warren asks.

"Yeah, I texted with her yesterday, she is doing fine, I'm actually going to see her tonight".

"Oh nice, good to hear she is doing well, say hello to her for me, will you?"

"Yeah sure I will, I would invite you, but I'm already going with my friend Chloe"

"That's okay, I'll visit her when she comes back to school".

"I think she'd appreciate that".

They fall silent for a second and Max gets another moment to think about what just happened. _So he really likes me, I'm honestly not sure why I even rewinded, time to think really? Max that guy is totally in love with you and you enjoy spending time with him, you like the same geeky stuff, he looks pretty good and he has an AWESOME movie collection on his usb… just go for it already…. Well.. its to late now.. but I will have to… soon…_

Sometime later the bus arrives at the stop next at the 2whales and they get off and walk in. Inside the 2whales they take a seat at the corner booth and Joyce greets them and brings them coffee.

"So, do you come here a lot?" Warren asks.

"I used to, back when I lived here I was here all the time seeing as my best friend is Joyce's daughter…. Well.. we used to be best friends that is. She's that girl I was telling you about, Chloe with the blue hair".

"Ah, that punk girl you left me for when I was getting my ass kicked by Nathan you mean ".

"Yeah that one… I'm still sorry about leaving you like that… I own you big time.".

" it's okay, really. I'm always happy to take a hit for you Max" he laughs.

"Haha thanks, I will keep that in mind" she says, smiling.

"So, is there anything you recommend?" Warren then asks.

"Well, both the Belgian Waffles and the bacon with eggs are amazing here".

"Hhm, you had me sold as soon as you said bacon!".

"Haha, good choice Ashen One" She replies and they both laugh.

Max waves to Joyce for her to come over and they both order the bacon with eggs. They talk about the games and complain about the homework they have while eating. Max, who is now aware of Warren feelings notices that he watches her quite a lot, and every time she sees him watching she gets a little warmer inside.

"So, are you ready to go APE tomorrow?" Warren asks.

"Yeah definitely! What time are we leaving again?".

" I was thinking around 5? The first movie starts at 7:30 and it's about a 90 minute drive, but I was thinking maybe we could grab something to eat on the way, and maybe raid a supermarket for snacks and stuff?" he asks.

 _I think he has clearly been planning it for a while_. "Yeah sure, that sounds like a plan!, have you been there before?".

"To the drive in you mean?".

"Yeah".

"No I've never been to any drive in, but it's been sitting on my bucket list for a while to be perfectly honest haha.". he admits.

"Haha I've never been to one to but I have always wanted to go to one as well, but I'm not really sure on how it works, like is it just a big screen and a huge parking lot with speakers all around?"

"Well… the huge parking lot with a screen part is right, but there aren't any speakers, you are supposed to tune in your radio to a specific channel that plays the sound of the movie" he explains.

"Ahh cool! I hadn't even considered that possibility!" Max answers when Joyce comes over.

"Max am I hearing this correctly, are you going to a drive in?" Joyce asks as she refills their coffee.

"Yeah, we're going to one on tomorrow, in Newburg".

"Good for you Max, I used to go to those with William when we were younger. Don't forget to bring blankets as it can get cold at night out in the car this time of year".

"Thanks Joyce, we will bring some!" Max answers.

"Would you like to split the bill?" Joyce asks.

"Nah I got it" Warren says as he pulls out his wallet.

"Warren! You don't have to…" Max replies

"It's okay Max, I'm happy to".

"Well… okay then… thank you".

Warren hands Joyce the money and they get up and walk out the dinner.

"My friend Chloe is picking me up in about 20 minutes, we're going to hang for a bit I could text her to pick me up here instead of at school so we could take a walk on the beach if you'd like?" Max asks.

Warren freezes up as soon as he hears her offer… "Uhm… a beach walk?"

"Well yeah… if you want to? I like walking next to the shore a lot, there usually are a lot of nice shots to be made but it's okay if you don't want to".

"No no, I want to, you uhm.. you just surprised me by it haha".

"How so?"

"Well.. I don't know it's kind of uhm, I don't know how to say it. I guess intimate would be the correct word?" he asks nervously.

"Oh uhm.. I hadn't really thought of it that way" she replies _. I definitely did but he doesn't have to know that._ "And uhm what if it is? I mean, like. Is it any more intimate then sitting on the stairs in front of the school watching some weird eclipse? Or any of our movie nights? Truth be told we've been spending a lot of time together lately with and we're sort of going on a date tomorrow aren't we?"

"Uhm yeah." He nods, "uhm wait.… a date? Are we? I mean would you like it to be?" he asks nervously.

"Uhm" Max says and thinks for a while how to respond. "yeah… I think I'd like that" She then replies shyly having made up her mind that she should just go for it.

Both their faces turn red and there's a moment of silent awkwardness.

"You'd really like that?" He then asks.

Max smiles and points toward a bench. "Lets sit for a bit over there shall we?"

"Uhm sure.." he replies while scratching his neck out of nervousness like he always does when he's around Max, but this time its different. His hearth is pounding rapidly having just found out that Max actually might want to date him after all.

They walk along the shore to the bench and they sit, and stare at the ocean, both deep in tought.

Max looks at Warren and asks "Did you uhm, like hanging out with me these days, and having our movie nights?"

"Uhm.. yeah.. I did… quite a lot to be honest. It's been a while since we had a movie night so yeah it felt really good" he replies.

"And uhm… you like me right?"

Warren lets out a long "Uhm…" and scratches his neck… his hearth is pounding even faster now, being confronted with the question he both desires and dreaded to be asked.

"Its okay Warren, you can tell me, it's kind of obvious really" Max assures him. _Lair! You were clueless about it Max! but he doesn't have to know that._

"Well uhm… yes Max… I think I'm in love with you.." he then admits shyly, and gets all red in his face so he looks away, to the sea.

"You think or you are Warren?" Max asks while grabbing his face and turning it back towards her.

"I am Max, I definitely am.."

Max smiles… "Good… because I think I am to.."

"In love yourself? That's a bit egocentric Max" Warren nervously jokes.

Max punches Warren's shoulder, "You know what I mean dumbass.."

"Yeah I do, I'm just having trouble getting my head around it.."

"How so?"

"I just didn't think you felt the same way"

"Honestly, for a long time I haven't been sure how I felt about you either, but I don't knowyou're always there for me… and I really like hanging out with you. These last few days, it changed something in me Warren, I'm not sure what it is, because I have never felt something like that for someone before. I just know that I'm really happy when I'm around you and that every time I catch you looking at me I get warm inside." Max admits, with a face that's so red any by passers would have thought she was about to explode. "You look quite a lot by the way" she adds, smiling.

"Wow Max… I don't know what to say. I just… I'm really happy to hear that".

"Its okay Warren, I know it's huge bomb I dropped on you… but I just wanted to uhm… get it straight before going APE with you".

"I'm glad you did" he then replies, and they fall silent again, this time though it's not awkward at all, as they are both considering what just happened.

Max then scoots over a bit closer to Warren and pulls out her instant camera and makes 2 pictures of them together, she hands one to Warren and keeps to other one.

"As a reminder of this moment" she says.

"Thanks, I guess this is not the time to lecture you about the usage of camera angles right" Warren jokes, slowly finding his old usual self again.

"Oh no you didn't!" Max yells while hitting his shoulder again. "Don't ruin the moment haha!"

"I would never do anything to ruin any moment we have Maxine Caufield" he says smiling.

"Max, never Maxine but I guess you already know that " She replies smiling. "And nice save Mr Graham!" she adds and she shifts closer to him and lays her head on his shoulders.

"This uhm is okay right?" she asks.

"What is?"

"Me.. putting my head on your shoulder".

"Yeah… ofcourse it is Max, why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know it's kind of intimate I guess?" she laughs.

"Oh damn, using ones words against him he, I might have to reconsider taking you to the drive in" he laughs.

"It's too late for that!" she laughs, and they sit there for a while, in silence, staring at the see, both thinking until Max's phone starts playing her ringtone.

She picks up the phone and its Chloe.

"Are you 2 lovebirds done or do you need me to come back later?"

"Huh what are you talking about?" Max asks.

"I can see you sitting at the bench Max…."

Max turns around and scans the surrounding area and spots Chloe standing in front of her truck in the 2 whales parking lot.

"Uhm I'll come right over, give me a second ok?"

"Yeah sure, but make it quick ok, we got work to do" says Chloe and then hangs up the phone.

"I've got to go, Chloe is here for me, guess she's early. Let's uhm talk later ok? Maybe meet up when I'm back?

"Yeah sure, text me when you get back?"

"Yeah definitely, bye Warren, and uhm I'm glad we uhm talked".

"Yeah me to…. Bye Maximus, see you soon!"

They share a quick hug, before Max gets up and heads to Chloe. Warren remains seated for a while, wrapping his head about what just happened, and how lucky of a guy he really is.

 **Part 4 coming soon, it will feature Chloe a bit more with her asking about Warren and giving advice and such. I will probably do another movie night and then APE!**


	4. The Investigation

**Max walks towards Chloe while Warren remains at the bench.**

Saturday

"So what was that about Max, who is that guy?" Chloe asks as Max reaches her.

"That's uhm Warren, you know, that guy that took a beat down for me the other day with Nathan in the parking lot".

"Ah oke, I see, and now you are banging him for saving your ass?"

"Oh shut up Chloe!" Max reponds while getting in the car, Chloe gets in to.

"No for real Max, what was that about? You really did look like lovebirds to me from this distance" she then says with a serious look.

"I don't know, we kind of just admitted our feelings for each other I guess, or uhm.. I mean I did, because he kind of did it earlier today but I kind of rewinded that..."

"Tell me all about it, now! That sounds like a hella good story".

"I will okay, just not here... drive of to somewhere ok, I don't want him seeing me".

"What why not?"

"I don't want it to look like I was ditching him just to catch up with you... no offense..."

"Non taken, I get it, Max is in luuuuuv... I'm happy for you.. I really I am, so I'll drive off, but you HAVE to tell me..."

"What about getting all deductive and stuff?"

"You can multi task right?"

"I guess.." Max responds and Chloe drives of.

"So where are we headed?" Max asks.

"Back to my place, Stepdouche is out of town for today for some kind of gun show, so we can search for some clue's, I know he knows more about the stuff with Nathan then he is letting on, and we need to find out what is problem with that poor Kate is".

"Okay, sounds like a plan" Max reponds while looking trough the back window of the car to see Warren still sitting at the bench.

"So, Warren tell me all about what happend" Choe demands.

"Well, I don't know where to start. I guess uhm it started after Kate tried to jump.."

"Yeah mean after you hella saved her Max.."

"Yeah I guess so. Warren texted me while I was at the hospital, and he offered to pick me up when I wanted to go back to my dorms, and he did and we hung out for a while, we even saw that weird eclipse. He was there for me you know, I really needed someone as I was having a difficult time you know, seeing Kate jump and all before I managed to talk her down. He was there for me, it was really nice".

"Yeah I'm still sorry I was out of town Max.."

"Its okay, like I said, I had Warren and we started hanging out even more after that I guess, the next evening I asked him to hang out with me to get my mind clear again and we did, we watched a movie and I fell asleep ofcourse half way trough the second one".

"Damn sister, you still do that haha?"

"Yep I guess so, but it was okay, I slept really good considering..."

"Yeah I bet lol, I fucking woke you at 12AM"

"Yeah, I slept for like 13 hours..."

"Wtf haha..."

"But anyway he even lifted me up and lay me in my bed and all before he left. The next morning I found this note and all, and it was really nice, he told me I was cute when I was asleep and that made me smile quite a lot because I said the same thing about him when I found him taking a nap when I came to get his USB with movies the afternoon prior to the movie night."

"Ah damn, even I have to admit that's hella cute for a nerd..."

"Oh shut up Chloe he's not a ner. He's just geeky and I like that about him ,A lot.."

"Okay okay.. I'll shut up, you continue"

"Well so after I took a shower I asked him if he wanted to go to the 2 whales, and you know the rest.."

"I don't know the rest? Common Max don't leave a sister hanging"

"Okay okay... so basically when I was taking the shower I realized that I might have feelings for him so I decided to find out if he had any for me, I was told he has a huge crush on me by a lot of ppl, but I just wanted ti confirm it. So when he asked how Kate was doing on the bus ride to the 2 whales... I kind of asked if he was worries because he liked her..."

"Lol"

"He was genuelly upset by me asking him that and when I asked him why he was like 'I'm in love with you Max...'"

"Oh shit! What did you say?"

"Like I said I kind of rewinded"

"That's just cruel Max... that really is.."

"I know and I regretted it immediately but it was to late already. I just didn't know how to respond and I didn't want to say the wrong thing I guess and so we went on to the 2 whales and I asked him to walk the beach with me after we ate and we kind of got talking about this sort of date we're having tomorrow.."

"Date?"

"Well... we're going APE tomorrow?"

"Wait you are going WHAT?" Chloe laughs

"No not that! We're going to the planet of the apes marathon at this drive-in in Newburg but I wasn't sure if it was a date so I kind of asked him, and basically told him that I would like it to be, because I have feelings for him as well."

"Ohh damn Max... you're like a geniuen romio and julliet"

"You do know they died right?"

Chloe laughs and but doesn't respond.

"Well that's about it. Nothing really happened, we just talked and I'm really happy I did. I really like him so please don't talk shit about him"

"Don't worry Max he's good to you I can hear that. So I like him already you should let me meet him soon just tell him not to make any science jokes because you know I can't stand those."

"Don't worry, I'll ask him to tell me a few of them so all the good ones in his head Argon* by the time you meet up.

"Not funny!"

"Haha but seriously, that would be nice yes. Maybe after tomorrow ok? See how that goes first.."

"Yeah sure Just don't let him rub off to much on you one more science joke and I will drop you off back at your dorm so fast"

"Okay okay calm down.I won't... Anyway I'm supposed to meet up with him tonight after we visit Kate".

"Roger that.. I will get you back to school in time haha"

After that they talked about Chloe's visit to Rachel Ambers parents and they arrive at Chloe's house short after.

They walk into the house, it's empty just like Chloe said.

"All right we have to figure out how to login to his computer, and how we can get into the garage without being spotted by the camera's" Choe says.

"I have an idea about the camera's, just come to me as fast as possible when I tell you to ok?"

"Yeah uhm.. sure... Hey What the fuck are you doing?" she asks when Max starts walking towards the garage, in full view of the camera's.

As soon as Max steps in the garage, where there are no camera's she rewinds back, and she can hear Chloe saying "without being spotted by the camera's... Max? where are you?".

"Chloe! Im in the garage, just wait a second while I turn off the camera's real quick so you can run in okay?" she yells.

"Uhm what the... nevermind... I will never get used to those tricks... Just hurry up".

Max opens the cabinet with the surveillance tv and system and presses the power button on the surveillance system.

"Come now, quick" she yells and a few seconds later Chloe is standing next to her.

"Fast, turn it back on so step douche will just think it's a bug in the system or something". Chloe says.

Max quickly turns in back on.

"Okay, you try and find some information while I start trying passwords ok?" Chloe asks.

"Yeah sure" Max says and starts searching the cabinets for possible passwords or other important information.

A few seconds go by and before Max even gets the time to finish searching the first cabinet Chloe yells "Fuck! the stupid thing locked me out after 3 tries. Can you rewind?"

Max rewinds and then realizes that she doesn't know what 3 tries Chloe just attempted.

"Umh Chloe?"

"Yes Max?"

"The first 3 things that just came in your mind Don't try them. You just got locked out after 3 tries"

"Uhm okay I guess that means its not his birthday. I'll try some others."

Not a minute later Chloe is locked out again.

"This isn't working Chloe, you keep getting locked out.. I don't have any time to search with all the rewinding, we should switch"

Chloe agrees and they switch places

Max tries 3 times and then rewinds time, and tells Chloe to skip the place she is about to search a few times until they finally get it.

They find some evidence that Rachel hooked up with Frank and they find some photos and information about Kate as well, it's really scary how detailed the information is, like the average time she spends in the toilet and stuff. And worst of all. He has Max's school schedule on his computer.

After that they go to Chloe's room and debate what to do with the information they found. After discussing it for a while they decide to pay Frank a visit sometime soon.

"Let's go to Kate ok?"

"Yeah sure I'll drive you there" Chloe responds.

They get in the car and start driving towards the hospital.

"So.. any plans for tonight with your boyfriend?" Chloe asks..

"He isn't my boyfriend! At least I don't think he is..." She says and then shyly adds "yet.." to it.

"Well,I guess that's your plan for tonight. Start dating that geek".

"I guess we uhm... cloud start moving forward but I don't know. I'll have to talk about it with him..."

"No Max don't talk about it with him. Don't make it harder than it is. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy. Just kiss him already and make out all night long..."

"I don't know. I'm not seeing myself making the first move to be honest"

"Well, you should if he doesn't"

"I guess that would be kind of nice, kissing him"

"Have you even ever kissed someone before?"

"No" Max admits shyly.

"Oh damn sister! I could pull over if you want and I could teach you"

"What do you mean teach me?"

"Well, we could make out just so you did it once you know"

"Uhm thanks but no thanks sister I think I prefer having my first kiss with Warren rather than you, no offence"

"You totally just kissed me and rewinded didn't you!"

"No!" Max laughs.

"Suit yourself... you're missing out!"

"I guess I will have to take your word for it"

A while later they arrive at the hospital and Max goes into Kate's room while Chloe waits outside.

Max and Kate chat for a while, Kate is really grateful for Max talking her down and so are her sisters apparently, they visited Kate the day before and the youngest sister made a lot of drawings for Kat, and made one for Max as well.

Kate tells Max that she will come back to school in a week or 2, just before the late spring-break. Max ishappy to hear this and informs Kate that her Bunny isdoing well and that Warren says HI and that he will visit her when she's back.

The mention of Warren gives Kate a little smile on her face.

"Now how would you know Warren said that?" she asks.

Max starts to blush a little.

"Well, we've kind of spending a lot of time together"

"Good to hear. I really like you two as a couple."

"We're not a couple, not yet at least. We're going on a date tomorrow"

"Oh how nice! have fun Max!

"Thanks!"

"Are you seeing him tonight?" Kat then asks, curiously.

"Umh yeah" Max admits shyly.

"You don't have to get all red about it Max" Kate laughs" You should see your face! but anyway tell him thanks and that I approve his idea of visiting me when I get back to school".

"Ok I will, I guess I'll leave you to yourself now... get some rest ok? I cant wait till you're back."

"Thanks Max text me later how the date went?"

"Yeah I will! bye"

"Bye..."

Max walks out the room and informs Chloe that she is done.

They get in the car and drive back to the dorms.

"So you're going to make out all night long like I suggested?" Chloe asks.

"Uhm we're just going to watch this movie, Jumper".

"Oh I love that movie! Its great Just sad that Harry dies at the end"

"OMG don't spoil you biatch!"

Chloe starts laughing because there's no Harry character in the movie, but Max doesn't know that.

"To late now" she laughs. "Now you don't have to watch the movie and you can just make out all night long"

"I hate you right now" Max laughs.

Chloe joins in with the laugther and a few minutes later they drive onto the school's parking lot and say their goodbyes. Max heads in the dorm and starts texting Warren.

Max 19:43PM: Hey I'm back if you still want to hang out?

Warren 19:43PM: Yeah I'd love to.

Max 19:43PM: Movie night?

Warren 19:43PM: You bet! Should I come over?

Max 19:44PM: Yeah, but bring some snacks will you Jeeves? I'm all out.

Warren 19:44PM: At your service!

Max 19:44PM: See you soon XOXO

As Max sends the last text she noticed the "XOXO" part. _Shit did I just send that? I wasn't thinking._ _Hopefully_ _he doesn't make a big deal out of it. I don't regret sending it, but it might kind of weird things out seeing as we're not together yet or so I think._ _Anyway, I should head back to my dorm and change quickly before he gets there._

Warren P.O.V

Max 19:44PM: See you soon XOXO

He keeps reading the text over and over again. _XOXO... what does that mean? I mean I know what they are... but Max never sent them to me... should I respond? How would I even respond to that? I don't know. I guess I won't then... Maybe I should ask her? I don't know. I didn't know being in love was this hard. I doubt my every decision I make that involves her and I'm scared shitless what to expect from hanging out with her now. I mean like at first, I just thought she saw me as this little brother, but she actually likes me, like what the actual fuck Warren. A girl you like, likes you back. Just relax ok. Head over to her room and be normal. You will figure it out, together Or so I hope damn I'm so in love with her._

He then finishes his thoughts and gets up and heads over to Max's dorm he knocks on the door.

"Hey just a sec... I'm changing into something more comfortable" Max says on the other side of the door.

"Ok" he simply replies.

A minute later Max opens the door and immediately gets this big smile on her face and Warren sees it. "What? Is there something funny?" he asks.

"No not at all. I guess I'm just happy to see you"

"Oh uhm, I'm really happy to see you to" he replies and then hugs her.

They hug kind of awkwardly for a minute or so.

Max P.O.V

Max ends the hug and then notices that his hands are empty.

"Uhm Warren where are the snacks? I don't see you holding them "she chuckles.

"Oh shit! I forgot them in my roo. I'm sorry! I'll be right back"

He then sprints back to his room and Max laughs as she sees him running away. She leaves the door open just a crack and settles in on the couch after picking a blanket from her closet.

A minute later Warren appears with a bag of Doritos, some M&M's and half a box of Oreo's.

"Will this do, my princess?"

"Certainly, thank you Jeeves.. now feel free to bugger off".

"Yes thank you mam.. I will do just that..."

They both laugh, and Warren closes the door and joins Max on the couch...

"So are you ready?"

"For what?"

"For one of the coolest movies ever made, duh ..Teleporting?"

"Oh... yeah... Let's get on with it" Max replies and then quickly adds "with the movie, I mean"

"Yeah what else could there be?" Warren asks and then realizes it "oh uhm" he replies and starts to blush.

Max's face turns red and she shyly looks away.

"You can put it in if you like"

"What?" Warren then askes shocked

Max hits his shoulder. "The usb you dumbass"

"Yeah yeah... slow down already... " he says, still blushing and he puts the usb into the tv and takes to remote and starts the movie.

"It's pretty cold here I forgot to turn on the heater sorry." Max says, about 2 minutes into the movie as she starts to shiver.

"It's okay. My middle name is Mr. Ice, remember?"

Max chuckles. "Well I guess you don't want to share this blanket then? it isn't big but uhm.. we could if you're cold?"

"Uhm yeah sure, uhm, even Mr. Ice can use a blanket from time to time."

Max laughs and folds out the blanket. _Oh shit this is even smaller than I thought._

Warren must be thinking the same because he watches Max with a shy look.

Max moves a bit closer to Warren...

"Alright uhm, it's a bit smaller then I thought but that's alright, right? We can still share it right? I mean, I wouldn't mind cuddling a bit so we can fit? Max tells her soon to be boyfriend.

"Uhm I'm okay with it, are you?"

"Yeah, I think so" Max replies while putting her back to his chest and feels his arms fold around her waist. She pulls the blanket over them and they just lay there on the couch and watch the movie.

 _This is nice. It feels good laying here with Warren It's kind of intimate I could get used to this. I wonder if he feels the same._

"I could get used to this" she then boldly whispers.

"So, could I" he chuckles

Max turns her head and looks at Warren. Warren freezes for a second but then regains his composure and stares back. They stare into each other's eyes for what must be at least 2 minutes. They then both lean in and their lips meet, and start kissing. After about a second or 10 they stop.

"I could get used to that to..." Max whispers.

"So can I Max, so can I..." he replies and they share one more long kiss before putting their attention back to the movie with big smiles on both their faces.

 **Please let me know what you think.**

 **Any feedback is welcome!**

 **GO APE next chapter.**


	5. A night to remember

**Ok, so no APE yet.. i felt like writing more about the movie night they just had...**

 **Going APE will be the next day.**

 **Hope you like it**

Saturday

Max P.O.V About halfway through the movie

"Warren, you've seen this movie before right?" she asks.

"Yeah why? Don't you like it? I can turn it off if you don't want to see it Max, just say the word".

"No no I really like it, you have a very fucking good taste movie wise… but uhm Chloe spoiled me that Harry would die but when does he come into the picture?"

"Uhm thanks, you have great taste to, in both men and movies haha…. But uhm I pretty sure there's no Harry character in the movie".

"Damn that biatch! She told me a fake spoiler!"

"Haha be happy, It would be worse if she actually spoiled it don't you think?"

"Yeah I guess so haha, good point"

"You must be reconnecting pretty good with Chloe, right?"

"Yeah, it feels great spending time with her again, I just feel bad about ditching her when her dad just died… and never contacting her".

"Well, I guess you shouldn't have to feel bad about it, don't you think she would stay away from you if she was mad?"

"I don't know, she does guilt trip me quite a lot about it, but that's Chloe is guess, so maybe your right"

"I am that a lot yes, on my science tests that is".

"Haha you should definitely help me study for my next one.. the only thing I'm usually right about on my tests is my name".

"Usually?" he laughs.

"Well… I forgot to write my name on the test just once…"

"Pff you're so mainstream Max, try to be original once in a while will you?"

"Hmm I guess you can forget about kissing me again then, kissing is so mainstream.." she laughs.

"No! never write your name on your tests!"

"Well… I don't know about doing that…. Although… I kind of do want to do that other thing again.." she says shyly.

They lean in and their lips meet again. They kiss for a while and when they break the kiss they look at each other with this completely new look, a look that's kind of a mixture of happiness, content and satisfaction.

Max leans in again and gives him a fast kiss and then turns her head back towards the screen.

"So no rest in pieces Harry?"

"Nope"

"Damn.. I already felt bad for the guy"

Warren chuckles but doesn't respond.

They watch the rest of the movie in peace and when credits role turns her head towards Warren.

"This was really nice"

"Yeah it was"

"I'm not that tired yet, are you?"

"Nah not even one bit, but besides that even if I was I don't think I would manage to get some sleep".  
"How so?"

"I don't know, I'm kind of nervous about tomorrow I guess?"

"You mean going APE?"

"Yeah.."

"Don't be Warren… you know how I feel about you… and about the apes movies.."

"Yeah I know, I honestly don't know why I'm nervous, I just keep thinking about all the ways I could screw it up".

Max takes Warrens face in her hand and turns it so they look directly at each other.

"Warren Graham, I, Maxine Caufield the first, am completely and over my heels in love with you. The only way you could screw up tomorrow is by not showing up. So just show up, and kiss me a few times ok? It will all be fine if you do….. and call me back of course… don't be that movie guy that never calls!"

Warren's face brightens up and he remains quiet for a while.

"Maxine Caufield, my beautiful princess that likes Max more than Maxine, I solemnly swear that I will show up tomorrow, and that I will position my face in such a manner that will abide to your terms of kissing a few times, I will however remind you that tomorrow's event is the showing of arguably the best movie marathon ever, in which not a single moment is dull which would normally greatly reduce the chance to let our lips meet. Luckily for you, I have however, seen this great marathon multiple times already which results in a higher tolerance of missing out on the screening for set kissing endeavors."

"Then I, Max Caufield look forward to tomorrow's event with great interest".

They both laugh real hard and steal a quick kiss.

"So, you want to watch another movie then or?"

"It's a bit late for a movie I think, you got any tv shows on there?"

"Yeah I got a few, you like scrubs?"

"Well… I guess so, I've only seen it like 20 times"

"Wow, you must really like doctors then".

"No, I'm just really into JD's Hairmet ( _Hair Helmet_ )"

They both laugh at that and Warren puts on Scrubs and they watch a random episode.

When the episode is done Max stretches out her arms and yawns.

"I should head back to my dorm, so we can get some sleep for the big day tomorrow" whispers

"Yeah that would smart I guess" Max whispers back with a hint of sadness in her voice, but Warren doesn't notice it.

They both get up and Max hugs Warren. They hug for what seems like hours.

"I head a really good time tonight" says Max when they break of the hug.

"Yeah so did I… guess I will see you tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow" Max replies.

They have a good long goodbye kiss and then Warren leaves her room and sneaks back to his room.

Warren P.O.V

Warren leaves Max's dorm with a big smile on his face. But as soon as he hears Max close the door behind him he goes into sneak mode. He quietly leaves the girls dorm without anyone spotting him. He looks at his watch, its 11:34PM. Hhm I guess everyone is either still out drinking or sleeping. I'm probably not the only guy in the girl's dorm at the moment, I am the luckiest though, because I just kissed with the amazing Max Caufield…. Multiple times… shit… I still can't believe it… we're a thing now! How did I get so lucky? I don't know, I just need to make sure not to fuck it up… and can you believe it what she said about tomorrow? All she needed was me showing up and kissing her, she might be as much in to me as I'm in to her…. Fuck… Am I dreaming? I'm not right… I hope not…

Warren quickly counts his fingers to see if he's awake, which he luckily is.

When he walks into the boy's dorm it seems clear so he walks towards his room, when he's about to reach for the door knob a door behind him opens. Both Trevor and Justin leave Justin's room.

"Sup Warren! Where did you come from?" Justin asks.

Warren is caught off guard, both by them surprising him and the fact that they normally never talk to him.

Uhm… I haven't really talked about telling people that Max and I are a thing…. A GrahamField I guess… uhm shit… they are staring at me….. uhm wait… they seem baked…. He thinks.

"Uhm I went to the bathroom dude…. Have you uhm… been smoking in there? It reeks like pot…"

"No dude… that wasn't us…. We just got baked in my room…. I wonder who did do it though…. Whoever he is.. we should get baked with him right?

"Yeah dude.. totally" Trevor responds.

Luckily for Warren his plan worked and Trever and Justin started to discuss who it could be and they completely forgot all about Warren. He quickly got into to his room.

Note to self, you're fucking genius Warren he then thinks.

At that moment his phone buzzes in his pocket, he takes it out to see a text from Max.

Max 11:36 PM: Get back to your room ok?

Warren 11:36 PM: Kind of..

Max 11:36 PM: How so?

Warren 11:36 PM: Justin and Trevor caught me getting back in my dorm.

Max 11:36 PM: Oh…. And did they ask where you came from?

Warren 11:37 PM: Yeah they did, but I told them some story about me going to the bathroom and smelling pot… and they completely disregarded my presence after that and started to discuss who could have done that… so my plan worked haha

Max 11:37 PM: Damn you're a genius Warren!

Warren 11:37 PM: Haha thanks… I didn't know whether you wanted to get it out there that we are a thing now so I went with that plan instead…. We are a thing, right?

Max 11:37 PM: Yes Warren we absofuckinglutely are a thing, if I see any other biatch laying her hands on you she will get her ass kicked by me!

Warren 11:38 PM: Hahahahaha Max goes wild!

Max 11:38 PM: Haha you bet, but I'm serious, we are a thing to me…

Warren 11:38 PM: Same here..

Max 11:38 PM: XOXO

Warren 11:38 PM: Guess this means I should rename you in my phone then

Max 11:38 PM: oh? What am I called then?

Warren 11:39 PM: Cute photography girl #3

Max 11:39 PM: What! *Angry emoji*

Warren 11:39 PM: Relax! I was just kidding, you're called Chewbacca

Max 11:39 PM: DON'T MAKE ME COME DOWN THERE WARREN

Warren 11:39 PM: hahahaha, what about 'the one that matters most"

Max 11:40 PM: Nice save… now I want to come down there to kiss you…

Warren 11:40 PM: Don't let Trevor and Justin catch you haha…

Max 11:40 PM: Yeah… would probably be best to stay in my room haha

Warren 11:40 PM: Haha

Max 11:40 PM: But about getting it out there… lets just uhm not spread the word just yet ok? and I don't mean that I'm not sure about it… because I am… but I just don't want all the fuzz yet.. I would like to spend some more time in peace with you first… Kate and Chloe know a bit…. But they won't tell anyone so… I'm okay if you tell people… just tell it to the right kind of people… you know..

Warren 11:41 PM: Yeah I completely agree with that.. I guess I'll tell Brooke soon… she's bound to notice it anyway, I guess she even knew already…

Max 11:41 PM: Yeah she may have mentioned you crushing on me a few times haha

Warren 11:41 PM: Well… I crushed on you hard haha

Max 11:41 PM: XOXO

Max 11:41 PM: But I'm going to sleep now, what about you?

Warren 11:41 PM: I'm going to get some sleep as well

Max 11:41 PM: Okay goodnight, see you tomorrow XOXO

Warren 11:42 PM: Goodnight Max Xx

 **So quick authors note:**

 **I kind of didn't use the original timeline from the real game, my story started on a thursday because i wanted to go to the weekend ASAP for APE.**

 **This also means APE will happen before the storm hits.**

 **Just bear with me OK? I hope you like how i made/ am making the story progress..**

 **After the APE chapter i will let have more about the game's story in the chapters.**


	6. Going APE is great

**Sorry this chapter took a bit longer to be uploaded, i was busy with school**

 **Its a bit longer then they other ones but i guess that's no problem :)**

 **Anyway i hope you enjoy!**

 **And again, i played around with the timelines a bit so this is before the storm!**

Max POV

 _Sunday_

Max's radio-alarm starts buzzing at 10:15 PM, playing "Piano Fire" from Sparklehorse.

Max slowly gets up and notices she's in a good mood… like really good….. Normally she has trouble getting out of bed but now she gets up and starts dancing to the song.

 _Its Sunday! In just a few hours Warren and me are going APE! Yes!_ She thinks while dancing in her room.

She continues dancing for a while until she hears a knock on her door.

"Max cut down on the music will you, people are trying to study" Brooke yells. Max quickly turns off her radio and giggles a bit… _guess not everyone is in such a good mood as I am._

She picks up her phone and texts Warren if he's up yet. She waits a few seconds and then puts her phone back on her desk. _I guess he's still asleep, I'll hit the showers… don't want to smell bad on our first date._ As the word date enters her mind she feels even better then she already did and she puts on a big smile while searching for her shower supplies.

As soon as she finds her supplies she heads to the showers.

Half way through the shower she hears 2 voices.

"Yeah I'm telling you… I heard someone leave her dorm at like 11:30 PM, if I didn't have such a big headache I would have looked who it was." Victoria says.

"Who could it be, you don't think she would be able to get a guy in her room?" Taylor replies.

"No of course not! Maybe that geek Warren but I don't think he has the balls to even enter the girl's dorm, let alone her room. And again, it's Max… that fucking hipster has as much chance of getting a guy into her pants as winning the everyday hero's contest, and we all know I will win that for sure".

"Yeah your shot is absolutely amazing Victoria!"

"I probably just heard Max going to the bathroom after she played with herselfie".

"Yeah totally… now let's get out of here… I need to get shopping asap"

They then leave.

 _Oh god… what the fuck is wrong with those 2… doesn't Victoria realize how huge of a bitch she is. She has to realize she's one of the big reasons that got Kate up on the roof to begin with._

 _I guess I'm lucky though they don't think Warren left my room last night… even though they are bitches for talking crap about us… just you wait Victoria.. I will get you one of these days._

After that she finishes up and heads back to her dorm.

She gets on some of her regular Sunday clothes and checks her phone. She has a few messages from Chloe and her Mom but none from Warren… _he must still be sleeping._

Chloe 10:17 AM: Sup Max

Chloe 10:17 AM: We need to talk

Chloe 10:18 AM: Max?

Chloe 10:23 AM: Text me!

Max 10:41 AM: Calm down lol I was showering

Chloe 10:42 AM: I couldn't sleep last night... I need to know more about Frank's involvement with Rachel, we need to investigate again ASAP

Max 10:41 AM: I got a few hours till I'm going APE with Warren, we could go detective mode?

Chloe 10:42 AM: So you're really going through with that?

Chloe 10:42 AM: Never mind… I'll pick you up in 20 ok..

Chloe 10:42 AM: Meet me at the parking lot

Max 10:43 AM: Yeah what's that supposed to mean?

Chloe 10:43 AM: Parking lot. 20. Talk later.

Max stares at her phone for a while. _What's up with Chloe? Why would she want to get answers asap… and what is her deal with me going APE with Warren…. Guess I'll find out in 20. I'll just write some stuff in my diary… that will take me a while…. I have A LOT to write about last night…_

As the thought of last night enters her night she completely forgets about Chloe's strange behavior and she starts writing, the pages are even more colorful then they normally are, with tons of happy drawings.

About 15 minutes later she's done and she heads to the parking lot. She decides to text Warren.

Max 10:59 AM: Hey you, good morning

Max 10:59 AM: I'm going to hang with Chloe for a bit…. Can't wait till 2night.

Max 10:59 AM: Text me when you're up k? I'll be back in time.. I promise.

Max 11:00 AM: XOXO

Max 11:00 AM: Last night was great btw!

As she enters the parking lot she sees Chloe talking with Justin.

"Hey guys" she says.

"Hey Max finally you're here.. we're off Justin, Cya" Chloe says.

"Cya.. we should hang more.." he replies

"Yeah maybe" Chloe replies and gets in the truck

Max gets in the truck as well.

"Do you know Justin?" Max asks.

"Yeah… I used to go here remember… gosh… I see you're forgetting all about me already"

"What's that supposed to mean"

"Exactly like I said it"

"Wait… does this have to do with Warren"

"Just forget it already Max.. I can't deal with this right now.. let's just go to the 2 whales and see what Frank knows".

"Fuck no… you don't tell me to come to the parking lot, tell me I'm forgetting all about my best friend and then just act like everything is fine, what is your problem with me and Warren… I thought you'd be happy for me"

"Oh Max… you know I'm happy for you… but I can't have you spending all your time with him… I need you… everything in my life is so fucked up right now"

"Oh common Chloe… you know I would never leave you hanging"

"Yeah mean like you did for the past 5 years?"

"Thats….. fuck you Chloe.."

"I'm sorry Max… I'm just fucking pissed at the world at the moment… I got into an argument with stepdouche last night and I'm still mad about finding out that Rachel had been spending time with Frank… and don't even get me started about the gun that you let him take".

"Oh common.. what was I supposed to do? Shoot him?"

"I don't know… I just know everything is fucked up okay… I'm sorry…"

"Ok then… I forgive you… but you have to understand Chloe… I'm with Warren now… and that means me spending time with him … but I'll always be here for you…. Whenever you need me".

"Ok… thanks… and again.. I'm really happy for you… I'd ask you how last night went but I'm really not in the mood, let's just go ok?"

"It's okay.. I'll tell you about it another time… 2 whales it is!"

"Why are we going to the 2 whales again? Max asks when they are 2 blocks away.

"It's Sunday.. that creep always has lunch there on Sunday, I just hope he hasn't finished yet".

"So, you want to just ask him what he was doing with Rachel? I don't think he'd cooperate so easily" Max asks as they drive onto the parking lot.

"Let's check his RV first, he gets so wasted he sometimes forgets to lock it".

"I can't believe you hung out with him".

"Not anymore… we have to be casual ninja's here" she replies as she tries to open the door. But it's locked.

They devise up a plan. Max gets working on getting Frank's keys while Chloe searches for a "scoobysnack" for Frank's dog.

Max gets into the diner and comes out after a while with the keys.

They distract the dog with a big bone and get into the RV.

They search for a while and it becomes clearer that Frank and Rachel where 'hooking up' before she went missing, which angers Chloe quite a lot. They also find the gun but Chloe is so mad about Rachel not telling her that she walks away in anger and Max follows her.

Chloe drops Max off at school and drives away in a hurry.

Max feeling really bad for Chloe takes a trip to down memory lane and looks at a picture of Chloe and her on the day William died.

Max then gets brought back in time to that moment of the picture, and she prevents William from taking the car so that he won't die in a car crash that day.

After saving him she ends up in an alternative timeline, in which she is part of the vortex club and Warren is with Stella. Seeing Warren with Stella makes Max's stomach turn. She hurries over to Chloe's house to see what else has changed. _As long as William is alive all is good right? I mean Warren and me are not together… and that sucks… it was really hard seeing him with Stella but he looked happy right?. And Chloe has to be happy now as well right? She has to be with her dad being there for her. That makes it all worth it I think.. even though I really don't know how I feel about the whole Warren thing, but I guess sacrifices have to be made.._ Max thinks while sitting on the bus.

But when Max reaches Chloe's house she finds out what a huge mistake she has made… Chloe is in a wheelchair now.

Max end's up going back into the old picture and doesn't save William, what puts her back in her original timeline.

She wakes up in her bed, its 4:30 PM. Shit.. its almost 5…. I'm going APE with Warren at 5… at least I am right… I don't know if I landed back in the right timeline.

She takes a look at her phone and she's happy so see that she's indeed in the right timeline judging by the text she received from Warren.

Warren 01:20 PM: Hey Max I have awoken!

Warren 01:20 PM: I got a pretty exhausting night last night so I slept for hours lol.. you wouldn't believe me if I told you..

Warren 01:20 PM: I hooked up with cute photography girl #3 … we had such a good time together… we watched a movie and kissed a few times… it was great!

Warren 01:21 PM: Good morning to you to as well!

Warren 01:47 PM: Are you there?

Warren 02:13 PM: Maaaaaaax my love….. where have thy gone?

Warren 02:50 PM: Okay so I kind of asked Brooke to check in on you…. She told me she heard you snoring hard lol.. I guess you must have head a pretty exhaustive night as well :)

Warren 02:50 PM: Text me when you're up?

Before responding Max reads the previous correspondence between them just to be a 100% sure she's back in the old timeline, which she luckily is.

Max 04:32 PM: Hey! Yeah last night was really exhaustive haha… I guess I slept pretty damn deep.

Max 04:32 PM: Thanks for caring enough though for sending Brooke to check up on me.

Warren 04:32 PM: Good to hear… I didn't know whether you would be OK with that… it's just no one knew where you were and you didn't respond

Max 04:32 PM: It's okay… just had a really weird day… I'll tell you about it sometime… I'm going to get ready now

Warren 04:33 PM: Okay… should I come fetch you in a few?

Max 04:33 PM: Uhm.. lets meet in the parking lot okay? We almost got busted yesterday by Victoria… I'll tell you about it in the car OK?

Warren 04:33 PM: Uhm… okay? You're not backing out are you?

Max 04:34 PM: No Warren of course not! Stop asking that haha! You know how I feel about you… and trust me… I have never been so happy in my life as right now… I can't wait to see you… and well.. I hate Victoria's guts.

Warren 04:34 PM: Okay…. I can't wait either… lets meet up a bit earlier? So we can slack a bit during dinner?

Max 04:34 PM: Yes please!

Warren 04:34 PM: See you in 10?

Max 04:35 PM: See you in 9 minutes 50 seconds! XOXO

Warren 04:35 PM: XX

Warrens P.O.V 9 minutes and 43 seconds later

Warren stands in the parking lot and looks through the open window at the flowers that are on his car seat. _Are they to much? Am I going to fast? Shit.. I need to decide quick… maybe I can put them in the trunk of my car… yeah let's do that…_

He picks up the flowers and heads to the back of the car and opens the trunk. As he is about to put the flowers inside it he feels a pair of arms around his waist and he hears "Hey you, what are you do… Warren?... are those for me?" Max says as she sees the flowers in Warrens hands.

"Uhm yeah they are but…"

Max turns Warren around, cups his face in her head and kisses him.

"I have never gotten flowers before from someone ever…. They're beautiful!"  
"Really you think so?"

"Yes Warren… thank you…"

"I was kind of in the middle of hiding them… I thought it was a bit much to be honest.."

Max smiles, "Oh Warren…. It's perfect… really there's no need to hide them…. They just make me like you even more even though I didn't think it was possible… and I really appreciate your honesty as well" she replies and she kisses him again.

 _I should be honest with him as well… I don't want any secrets between us… I need to come clean about my powers with him soon…. Maybe even tonight…. If the moment is right…_ She thinks after they stop kissing.

"You uhm… you look great by the way…" Warren mentions when he gets a good look at Max's outfit.

"These aren't any special clothes to be honest… it's not that I wouldn't dress up for you… but I kind of don't have any clothes for special occasions… these are my regular clothes".

"And I love them Max.. really… you don't need to buy any special clothes for me… well… now I think about you could do with some APE or doctor Who shirts haha"

Max hugs him.

Max P.O.V

"Let me just put these flowers in my dorm real quick okay? I don't want them dying on me during our date".

"Haha okay, go ahead"

Max heads back to her dorm and ends up using her rewind once to avoid running into Victoria and quickly places the flowers in a vase that she fills up with water from Lisa's bottle.

 _Sorry Lisa, I guess you have to share from now on, but don't worry, you're still my favorite plant_

Max then heads back to Warren.

"So, are you ready?" Warren asks when Max is back.

"Yeah, you?" she replies.

"I am so ready to go APE with you!"

"Then go APE we shall!" Max cheers and they both get in the car.

Warren starts the car and he drives of the parking lot.

Max takes her camera from her bag and takes selfie with both her and Warren on it. She then puts it behind the Warrens sun visor. Warren smiles at her as he sees her doing it.

"It's a 90 minute drive right?" Max asks.

"Yeah why?"

"No I was just asking… and thinking about how good of a 90 minutes it will be"  
"Haha you have 90 minutes to pick my brain for any information you want"

 _Should I tell him about my powers now? While he's driving? No I don't think so.. maybe after the movie… I don't want him to lose his attention from the road."_

"Oh you asked for it haha" Max laughs while slowly turning up the volume from the radio. 'Something Good' from alt-J is playing. "I love this song!" Max yells.

"Yeah it's pretty damn good"

Max sings along with the song for a while but she keeps mixing up the lyrics which makes them both laugh quite a lot.

"So.. what was that Victoria thing you mentioned earlier?" Warren asks after driving for a while.

"Uhm yeah… about that.. when I was in the shower earlier this morning, you know.. when NORMAL people are awake"

"Don't hate! I just sleep in, you sleep during the day haha"

"That is very true" she laughs, "and I envy thy for thine ability to sleep in"

"But anyway, I overheard Victoria and Taylor while I was in the shower, and Victoria was going on about hearing someone leave my dorm at the time that you left…"

Warren's face turns red when he hears this, "Did she hear me?" he then asks shyly.

"She apparently had a headache so she didn't come and look or something like that so she just heard you, but didn't see you, but they kind of concluded that I wouldn't been able to get a guy in my room and you know… the usual bitchie stuff… so in the end they just thought it was me going to the bathroom".

 _Better to leave out the fact that they talked shit about him as well… he doesn't need to know that…. Al he needs to know is that he's the best thing that ever happened to me._

"Ah okay… I guess we dodged a bullet then"

"Yeah we kind of did… although I almost stepped out of the showers to prove them wrong… but they are not worth it…. I can't wait to see their faces though when we come clean about us".

"Us?… I like the sound of that" Warren responds smiling.

Max can't help but smile and she quickly gives him a kiss on his cheek.

"I like that as well Mr Graham… very much so…"

"Pff… how did I get so lucky?", "Shit… did I say that out loud?" he then adds blushing.

"Hahaha, it was the Schrödingers cat shirt for sure… I'm only with you because I want to barrow it"

Warren chuckles in response… "You don't really believe that I have a crush on you either do you? I just want a personal photographer to capture my greatness"

They both burst out laughing.

"Uhm by the way… Brooke, Alyssa and Stella are also going APE today.." Warren mentions after a while with a bit of fear in his voice.

"Oh uhm….. how do you know that?"

"Brooke told me"  
"Oh.. I didn't know Brooke was good friends with Alyssa and Stella".

"Yeah they aren't like big friends, but they are in that book club together and they decided to go after I kind of ditched Brooke".

"What do you mean?"

"Originally I used to go APE with Brooke… but then I kind of got the guts to ask you… and when you said yes I told her that I was going with you instead"

"That explains a lot to be honest.."

"Oh what do you mean?"

"Well.. Brooke has basically been acting weird and kind of mad to me lately"

"Ah yeah… she wasn't real happy when I told her the change of plans… but we talked and I came clean about my feelings for you, but she kind of noticed that already… but in the end she understood.. she wasn't happy about it… but she understood. And we're still good friends so.."  
"Okay… good to hear… and I don't mean this in a bad way… but we're not going together with them right? I mean… we're still on a date right? With privacy and all..?"

Warren smiles "Yeah totally… that was the first thing I asked Brooke when I found out they where going as well.. for some privacy.. she was okay with it… we kind of already planned where we'd park our cars, they're on the other side of the lot… so we have plenty of alone time.."

 _Damn… that's so nice and thoughtful of him…_

"Okay… I'm happy to hear that…"

"There's a diner coming up in about 5 minutes or so, are you hungry yet?"

"Yeah I could eat"  
"Okay then feast we shall!"

A few minutes later they park next to a diner. Warren hurries out of the car and opens Max's door and bows "Allow me princess"

"Well thank you Jeeves" Max responds laughing.

They walk to the diner with their arms intertwined and take a table in the corner.

Warren takes out his phone and starts texting.

 _I wonder who he's texting_ Max thinks while staring curiously at him.

Warren see's Max's stare. "Just texting Brooke that they can't stop here for a food break haha"

Max laughs "haha alright!" and picks up the menu.

The menu is what you'd expect from a dinner next to a highway, Burgers, salads and chicken legs mostly.

"Hhm I think I'm going with the 'Pigeon with warm foie gras sorbet' and ask for some caviar as well" Max jokes.

"Very good choice madam, The cooked lobster with Duck Consommé will be my dish this beautiful evening". He responds jokingly.

They both start to laugh.

 _This is why I like his so much… I can just be my geeky self and conversation with him comes so natural… and the fact that usually my jaws hurt from all the laughing haha isn't a bad thing either._

"No for real… I'm going cheeseburger all the way" Warren says.

"Without the salad, I hope?"

"Of course… I'm no dirty human"

Max laughs at this so hard some people in the restaurant turn their head to see what's going on. Max immediately turns red and lowers her face into the menu card.

"I'm going with to the cheeseburger to I guess"

"Smart choice! If its Okay with you I will now fetch the attendant by placing my hand in such a matter that will grab set attendant's attention"

"If you would be so kind, sir" Max replies while nodding.

They order and a while later their food arrives. After finishing up they decide to share a big milkshake and after that they are back in the car.

20 minutes later they arrive at the drive-in, its 7:10 PM which means they have 20 minutes to spare.

Warren parks the car at the back of the lot. "Will this do or do you want be closer to the screen?"

"This spot is perfect Warren"

"Ok, would you like me to get some snacks?"

"I'll get some, you've done enough already"

"Like what?" he laughs

"You know… the driving… and besides.. I need to stretch my legs… you just rest okay… you will need to do lots of kissing later…"  
"Rest I will and kiss I shall" he responds smiling.

"What kind of snack do you want?"

"Surprise me"

"Okay… but don't complain when I get you a bag of salt, because a snack is a snack right? Haha"

"Well… luckily for me you can't bring me a bag of salt anymore as It wouldn't be a surprise anymore" he laughs.

"Damn.. you got me haha… I'll be right back okay?" Max says and quickly gives Warren a kiss on his cheek before leaving the car.

As she heads over to the mini-market at the lot she sees a car's headlights flashing while it's driving towards her. The car pulls up next to her and she see's Brooke, Stella and Alyssa inside it. Alyssa lowers down her window and yells "Hey Max! early as well I see!"

"Well.. I wouldn't want to get a crappy spot now would I" she responds laughing.

"Haha true" Alyssa replies.

"Where's Warren?" Brooke asks.

"He's in the car, I'm on snack duty"

"Ok, good seeing you… we're off to claim our spot… later Max" she says with a slight annoyance in her voice.

"Yeah have fun Max and good luck with Warren!" Alyssa says smiling.

"Thanks… we will, you have fun to!"

The girls drive off and Max continues her snack duty.

In the market Max looks around what to get.

 _Hhm… the last time he brought Doritos, Oreo's and M &M's so I know he likes those…. But I'm definitely not getting Doritos, that would be bad for kissing haha…. I guess he likes popcorn as well… he has to, I mean who doesn't._

Max end's up getting 2 coke's some popcorn with butter and a bag of M&M's and heads back to the car.

As she approaches the car she sees Warren fiddling with the radio and he looks quite annoyed.

"Hey… I brought snacks!"

Warren looks up from the radio and immediately his mood changes back to happy.

"Nice!"

"I wasn't sure if you liked popcorn so I brought some M&M's as back-up".

"I love popcorn, doesn't everyone?" he laughs.

"Yeah I was thinking the same haha, but maybe I was hoping it so had more popcorn" she jokes.

"Haha you can have as much popcorn as you like!"

"Haha what where you doing?"

"I'm trying to find the correct channel but I'm having a hard time with it"

"I believe it' 100.5, I saw that at a sign at the market".

"Ah nice! That surely beats looking for it haha"

He turns the radio to 100.5 and they hear a man's voice counting down the minutes till she showing.

"Nice!" he yells, "You are amazing Max!"

"Don't I know it" she responds laughing.

"I saw Brooke Alyssa and Stella, they arrived as I was walking toward the market, they wished us fun and good luck".

"Nice, but do we need that?"

"What?"

"Luck"

Max can't help but smile.

Warren leans in his head, "I mean… I don't think we need it do we?" he then whispers.

"No I don't think we do" she responds and they start kissing. It's a long and intense kiss and it makes Max feel all warm inside.

After they break the kiss Max replies, "No… we definitely don't"

A while later some commercials appear on the screen meaning that the movie is about to start.

"Is there a break between the movies?" Max asks.

"Yeah, part 1 is about to start, they show that without a break, but after part 1 there's a 20minute break before they show part 2, so I guess it's around 11AM when we're done".

"Okay nice, did you bring a blanket by any chance?"

"Yeah I did, let me get it real quick"

Warren gets out the car and picks up the blanket from the trunk and gets back into the car.

"Do you want to use it already? He then asks.

"Nah not yet, but maybe later, when it gets colder"

"Okay" he replies and puts it on the back seat.

A few seconds later the lot's lights turn off and the movie starts showing.

Due to the big space between the seats Max isn't able to put her head on his shoulders so they end up holding hands instead as they watch the movie.

Warren starts rubbing Max's hand with his thumb. This goes on for a while and Max really enjoys it. She then picks his hand up and starts to give it small kisses, which grabs Warren's attention. He looks at her while she is kissing his hand with a huge smile on her face.

Max then notices that Warren is watching her. The way he watches her makes her feel so warm inside, it makes her feels loved and she loves the feeling, she wants this date to never end. A small smile starts to spread across his face and she can't hold it any longer. She softly pulls his hand back to get him closer and she leans in as well. They start to kiss fiercely like they never have before. But it's not enough for Max, she wants to be even closer to him. They tongues meet and Max puts a hand on the back of his neck and pulls him even closer….. _Great! But still not enough._ She moves a bit closer, to the edge of her seat. Then without saying a word she breaks of the kiss and climbs onto Warren's lap, her feet lay on her seat and they start to kiss again. They only stop every so often to gather some breath before continuing again. Max probably never held her breath so long as she was doing right now.

After a few minutes of intense kissing they break off. "Wow Max…that uhm… I thought that was uhm great…" Warren exclaims, out of breath.

"Me to Warren… me to…" she replies and she puts her face in his shoulders and pays close attention to Warren's heartbeat. Its racing hard, but slows down gradually.

"So do you like the movie?" Max asks.

"Yeah I do"

"And what about me?"

"What about you?"

"Do you like me?"

"YES! You don't have to doubt that for any second Max, you're my everything".

Max straitens here back a bit so their faces are now about the same height again and their gazes meet.

"I know Warren… I just like hearing that"

"Oh in that case… Max…. I like you SO MUCH I'm willing to go APE with you and miss both the movies in their entirety by just staring at you and kissing you". He whispers.

Max's face instantly turns completely read and warm.

Even though its dark, being as close to one another as they are Warren sees Max's face change turn bright red and he smiles, he then cups Max's face in his hand and rubs his thumb across her warm cheek.

"Max Caufield… how in the hell did I get so lucky?"

Max smiles. "I already told you… it was the Schrödingers cat shirt and well…. you're basically the best thing that even happened to me Warren" As she finishes this sentence they start making out again.

The kiss goes from real passionate to real lust after a while and when they break off Warren starts to kiss Max's neck to which she moans in enjoyment.

They continue like this for a while… Warren kissing her neck, she kissing his and exploring the inside of each other's mouths with their tongues...

Suddenly the lights from the lot turn on and they break off their kiss to see what's going on.

"Do you think the movie ended already?" Max asks.

Warren looks at his watch and see's that almost 2 hours have past already. "Uhm… I think so.. we got quite distracted I guess.."

Max's face turns completely red again for what must have been the twentieth time this evening. "Yeah.. I guess so haha… we completely missed the last 60 minutes of the movie… Sorry… I know you wanted to see them…"

"Don't be sorry Max…. I liked what we did more.." he replies and Max sees his face turning red now as well.

Max burries her face in his shoulders and Warren puts his chin on the top of her head and they sit like that for a while in complete silence until they are both startled by a sudden knock on the window. Max about jumps out of their seat, she looks around only to see Brooke standing next to the car.

Warren turns down the window "Uhm… hey Brooke.."

"Hey Warren… hey Max… I came to check in on my boy…"

 _My boy… what does she mean by that? Does she mean friend or…._ Max doesn't get the chance to finish her thoughts because Brooke walks around the car and gets into the front seat where Max had previously sat for the first 30ish minutes of the movie.

Warren and Max both look surprised at her.

Brooke starts laughing. "Oh my god…. You should see you're faces right now…."

"No offence…but what are you doing?" Warren asks.

"I uhm I just wanted to talk to you guys for a second okay?"

"Uhm okay?" Warren replies

 _What is she doing? Doesn't she realize we would like to have some privacy?_

"Okay listen… I just… I want to apologize… especially to you Max.. I've been a bitch."

 _Oh… okay now I feel bad…._

"I've just had a hard time with the 2 of you being together… at first I was mad at you Max for neglecting Warren and I was pissed at him for not seeing it…. and after that I kind of got mad because well… you stopped uhm neglecting him so to speak…"

"It's okay Brooke…. I'm not sure what you feel for him… but I can understand it being hard seeing us together now…"

 _God knows how hard it was for me seeing Warren with Stella in the other timeline_

"Thank you for understanding Max…. but Warren is my best friend… and I want him to be happy…. I would love him to be happy with me but... I'll come around okay? I'm happy for the both of you in some kind of fucked up way… but happy none the less…. Just give me a while to get adjusted okay? In some time I even see us being friends Max.."

"Thank you Brooke… and I would like that very much… and for what it's worth… We'll try avoid kissing as much as we can when we're around you okay?"

"That would be uhm… nice yes… thank you Max.."

And with that Brooke opens the door and starts to get out of the car.

Max elbows Warren and whispers "Say something".

"Umh Brooke… Wait…" he says.

Brooke turns around and looks at him.

"Thank you…. And I'm sorry…"

"You don't need to be sorry Warren…. You like Max and she likes you back… there's nothing to be sorry about… and what I've heard from Alyssa and Stella Max is actually a better fit for you then I eventually thought…. So don't let me keep you from doing whatever you where doing in there and have fun okay?"

"Thanks Brooke… you have fun as well okay… I'll text you tomorrow or something…"

"Sure… I'm going back to the girls…. Bye"

"Bye" Max and Warren say in unison.

They both remain quiet for a while… deep in thought until Max breaks the silence. "Wow… that was uhm kind of nice I guess… and weird but….. I appreciate it none the less"

"Yeah uhm sorry about that…"

"Why would you be sorry?"

"Because she's my friend"

"Don't be sorry for that… she's a part of your life Warren which makes her important to me as well… I would hate it if the 2 of you got in a fight about us…."

"Yeah that would suck I guess.."

"Like she said… she'll come around… let's just keep my promise and not kiss to much with her around and in time maybe the three of us can hang or something".

"Yeah okay… I guess we can try….. can't promise anything thought because kissing you is great" Warren says while smiling.

"Yeah I guess I'm a pretty good kisser" Max jokes.

"Can't argue with that" Warren laughs.

"I'm going to get another coke, kissing makes me thirsty…. Do you want some?" Max asks.

"Uhm yeah that would be nice… but I'll go and get them now… now it's your time to rest haha"

"Haha okay fine… but I'm going to the restroom though"

"Then escort the lady to the toilets I shall".

They both get out of the car and start walking towards the restrooms while holding hands.

 _This is great…. Tonight is great… Warren is great… Even though holding hands in public feels kind of weird… it also feels…. Great….._

When they arrive at the restrooms they part ways and a few minutes later they're both back in the car gulping down their cokes.

"Can I uhm… can I come sit with you again?" Max asks shyly.

"Of course, Max, I'd uhm… I'd prefer it to be honest".

Max climbs on his lap again and the rest of the 2nd movie is spend with a mixture of watching the movie and kissing.

They decide to wait for a while after the movie ended until the lot cleared out so they could leave in peace.

"Tonight was perfect Warren… really it was…"

"Yeah it was…."

After that Max returns to her seat so Warren can start the long drive back.

 _I need to tell him…. I can't stand the lying to him… well is it lying? It's not that I'm telling him lies.. I'm just hiding the truth but still… I want to tell him…. I need to be honest with him… but what if he doesn't believe me… or worse… what if he does and the doesn't want to have anything to do with me anymore after I tell him… he wouldn't would he? I don't think…. I hope… he wouldn't…. you have to tell him Max…._

"Warren…. Could you uhm… could you stop by the lighthouse when we're back in Acradia Bay?"

"Yeah sure, why?"

"There's something….. I need to tell you something…"

"You're uhm… you're not breaking up with me are you?" Warren asks with a worried expression on his face… "I mean… I thought you said tonight was great?"

"NO! NO Warren… I'm NOT going to break up with you…..why would you even think that… tonight was the best night of my live Warren... I just need to tell you something okay…."

"Is it about us?"

"No, well kind of… no wait, no… it has something to do with me mostly…. And with Chloe…. But trust me… I was about to tell you something that day on the parking lot when you went brawling with Nathan remember?…."

"Yeah I remember"  
"Well this is my telling you…No more secrets… well when we're at the lighthouse that is… we can't have this conversation while driving and well… I'm not sure if either of us will be able to even drive after so…. Let's wait till we're back in Arcadia".

"Okay Max I understand… as long as you're not breaking up with me I'll drive you to the north pole if you want me to".

"We would definitely need more blankets then" Max jokes in response

Warren chuckles and continues to drive on.

 **What will Warren think of Max? Will he believe her?**


	7. No more Secrets

**I put a lot of thought into this, the telling Warren part, I was really sad the game didn't really get more into this, the few lines of dialog in the 2 whales with Warren weren't enough for me. I also read quite a few fan fictions where the actual explaining part was kind of skipped, and I understand that, but I've fantasized quite a lot about Max telling Warren and I felt like writing it all, so yeah, please bear with me because a small part of this chapter will be a recollection about the past events in the game/this fan fiction.**

Max P.O.V

After driving for a while and some random conversation about some movies they like, they see a sign that tells them they are 10 miles away from Arcadia Bay. _Fuck… 10 more miles… what if he doesn't like what I tell him… what if he doesn't believe me? I need to make him believe me no matter what… I can't hide this from him anymore…. I need to come clean… I don't think he'd leave me for this, to the contrary… he loves time travel stuff so maybe he would even be able to help me but still…. What if…_

Max gets a bit panicked as they drive in to Arcadia Bay a few minutes later.

"Good thing we have this extended weekend, its already past 12PM, I would be a wreck if we had to go to class next morning". Warren says as she watches the clock on the dashboard.

Max, deep in thought doesn't register Warren's comment.

"Max?"

"Max?" he repeats and he nudges her with his elbow.

Max jumps up, "huh? What? Sorry…."

"Haha no problem… I didn't disturb anything important, did I?"

"Uhm no… it's okay, what's up?

"I was just mentioning our luck with having Monday and Tuesday of seeing as it's already past 12".

"Oh yes indeed, I don't think any of the teachers would like zombie Max and Warren in their class".

"Haha yeah… we'd make a hell of a zombie couple though…"  
"Yeah totally!"

They talk a bit about some old zombie movie that Warren loves but Max hasn't watched yet, which resulted in Warren almost revoking her geek cred. After that they pull over at the bottom of the trail leading to the lighthouse.

"So uhm… what now?" Warren asks nervously.

"Uhm… lets go up the trail okay? There's a bench next to the lighthouse where we can sit, I guess it is still light enough outside to see each other clearly".

"Yeah okay.. now I think of it I have actually never been up there before".

"It's beautiful.. I used to go there all the time with Chloe when I used to live here" Max replies while getting out of the car.

As they walk up the trail holding hands Max's breathing gets more frequent and she visually starts to jitter and shake a bit. Warren notices this and asks "Max? Are you okay?"

"No… I'm not… not even close Warren.."

 _I Can't stand this feeling, this helpness, I've never been this nervous before in my life…. How is it even possible that I feel this way because of a other person… because of a guy…._

 _Damn… this being is love is something….._

Warren stops walking and faces Max, "What's up? Is there anything I can do?"

"Just….. uhm… just…. Let's just go to the bench first ok…. I'm not sure I will be able to stand on my feet for much longer.."

They quickly head to the bench and take a seat. Warren holds both Max's hands in his own, and he looks at Max with a serious look. "So, please Max… tell me what is going on… why are you shaking so much?"

"It just I…. I need to tell you something.. but I'm afraid there's a chance you won't like me anymore after hearing it".

Warren smiles a bit. "Max…. like I've said earlier…. You're my everything… nothing you could tell me would scare me off… trust me…. Even if you'd killed someone I would probably stay by your side…. I could be…. I could be the Clyde to your Bonnie I guess.."

Max smiles a bit at both his comfort and his joke. "I haven't killed anyone I promise"

Warren puts out a small sigh of relief

"Although… I did kind of kill a fly the other day…" Max then jokes… becoming a bit more relaxed..

"Wow…. I'm sorry Max… but I think you're way to hardcore for me…" Warren jokes back

Max laughs a bit, becoming even more at ease…. "You don't even know the half of it!"

"I'm here for you Max…"

"Okay… but do you promise not to leave me?"

Warren leans in toward Max and they kiss for a few seconds and then break off. "I promise"

"Okay…. Please just try to believe me okay? This is going to sound nuts… like bad shit crazy nuts…"

"Ok Max… I will…"

"Okay… so it all started a few days ago, the day of the parking lot brawl you know"

"Yeah I remember haha" Warren replies as he touches his eye that still was a bit black.

"So I was in Mr. Jefferson's class and I had this weird vision or something and when the class ended I wanted to have my melt down in private… so I went to the restrooms and when I was in there… Nathan came in as well… he didn't see me but I saw him… and there was definitely something wrong with him… He looked really angry and confused and he kept talking to himself until a few seconds later someone came in… I later learned that it was Chloe… but they started to argue and Nathan took out some gun".

Warren's face turns full of concern and surprise when he hears the gun part.

"And then Nathan shot Chloe… and I wanted to run toward her and when I reached out my arm I was back in Mr. Jefferson's class… and I was like 'wtf just happened… did I have another vision or dream or whatever'…. But when I listened to the conversation in class I noticed that I had already heard it… I knew the question Mr. Jefferson was about to ask and I knew the answer from hearing it the first time he asked it … but he hadn't yet…. I kind of went back in time I guess.

"Wow Max… are you serious?" Warren asks.

"Yeah I am Warren… but that wasn't all of it… after class I went back to the restroom as fast as I could and it happened again…. But I found a hammer and I rewound back again and pulled the fire alarm..

"Yeah I remember that… the fire alarm going off and the whole school being evacuated…"

"Yeah that was me…. And it helped…. I saved Chloe in the end… but somehow Nathan found out that I was the one who pulled the alarm because you know what happened at the parking lot".

"Wow Max… you saved Chloe… you literally saved a person from dying…. Again…. Or well Kate's attempted suicide was on Thursday so you hadn't saved her yet so you didn't save someone 'again' yet… but you know what I mean…."  
"Wait… do you believe me?" Max asks relieved.

"Of course, I do Max… I know you wouldn't lie to me about something like that…."

Max hugs Warren and buries her face into his neck. "Thank you Warren… so much….but there's more.."

"Just give me a second okay… it's quite a lot to take in that my girlfriend can rewind time and all… I mean.. you can, right? Or was it only that time?"

"No.. I can… whenever I want"

"What that's so amazing Max…" Warren responds with a smile, but then his face turns serious…"Have you uhm ever rewound with me? Tonight? No wait… don't answer that… I'm being selfish… just tell me what you wanted to tell me okay?"

Max's face turns red from shame "Its okay Warren… I'm telling you everything tonight, the order doesn't really matter so, uhm yeah… I rewound twice with you or from you or whatever… I don't know the correct name for it… but not tonight… not after we started being together but before yeah…. Twice… and I'm sorry for that"  
"There's no need to be sorry Max.. I'm sure you had your reasons…"

"Still I shouldn't… the first time was when we spoke about the picture I made about you sleeping… and when I mentioned you looked cute while you sleep as a joke you told me that you thought I was cute as well so I panicked and I didn't know what to say so I rewound"

Warren smiles a bit. "You're not going to rewind now if I tell you that you are in fact, very cute, right?"

"No I will probably just kiss you…"

"Well.. Max… you are so fucking cute" Warren replies smiling and they share a quick kiss.

"And the other time?" Warren asks shyly.. "At least if you want to tell me… you don't have to…"

"No I want to…. Like I said… no more secrets…. I'm coming clean about anything with you tonight"

"Okay Max… No more secrets".

"The 2nd time was in the bus to the 2 whales… and I made up my mind about finding out if you really did like me or not… so when you asked me how Kate was doing I kind of asked if you were asking because you liked her as in really liked her you know… but you didn't… luckily… and then we talked about this supposed girl you where into and that you should just come clean to her…. And you did…. You told me you were in love with me and again…. I panicked…."

"You made up for that quite well though on the beach later that morning" Warren replies reassuringly.

"Yeah I'd like to think I did".

 _Wow… this is going better then expected… much better… I still feel shitty about the 2 times I rewound with him though… even though he acts pretty normal about it, I can't imagine it not bothering him… I hope he forgives me…_

"Okay so back to that brawl day" Max then continues on.… "after I basically ditched you on the parking lot, sorry for that… after that I went to Chloe's house with her and we talked about her argument with Nathan".

"It's okay Max I mean I was bummed you didn't even call me but that's in the past ok? You just had a lot going on… if I knew you just discovered you had time rewinding abilities I wouldn't have mentioned you ditching me…."

"Thanks Warren…. I kind of had a lot going on yes…. Still…. Sorry….But anyway what I'm about to tell you… I'm not sure if it is mine to tell to be honest so it may sound a bit vague as I'm not sure Chloe would want me to go in full detail on this."

"Yeah okay I get it"

"Don't tell anyone ok?"

"I won't Max, you can trust me"

"I know I can" Max says smiling to him. "Nathan slipped something in Chloe's drink in some bar… and she woke up in his dorm and he was making pictures of her or something…. And when she woke up she knocked him over and she bolted."

"Holy shit Max… my room is like 5 paces away from his… are you telling me I have some sort of psycho living next to me?"

"Sadly I am yes…"

"Oh shit… and how's Chloe doing?"

"Chloe is well… Chloe… She's hard to read you know… even for me… but we didn't talk about it much … instead I found some of those missing persons posters in her room, because apparently she's the one that has been putting them up all over Blackwell… She and Rachel were really tight… Rachel filled the gap I caused you know…"

"Yeah I've seen those posters hanging everywhere, there are even some in the boys dorms".

"Yeah, Chloe thinks something happened to her, she doesn't think Rachel would just leave her without saying goodbye…So for the last few days we've been busy going all detective, and looking for clues."

"Does Chloe know? About your powers I mean."

"Yeah she does, the next day I went to meet her in the diner, and I had to tell her stuff that was about to happen, and describe with great detail what she had in her pockets to make her believe me. After that we spend some time in the junkyard."

"The junkyard?" Warren asks curiously.

"Yeah… that's Chloe's secret hideout … and we did some stupid stuff like shoot bottles with a gun she had…. That's so Chloe you know…. But like I said it was stupid…. Chloe ended up shooting herself and I rewound to prevent her from doing so…"  
"You're amazing Max…. Seriously…"

"You're amazing to Warren"

"No I'm not, I don't have any special super powers."

"You don't need super powers to be amazing to me Warren, you just need to be you… that's enough for me."

"Thanks Max.." Warren says shyly and his face gets red.

"But anyway, in the junkyard this Frank character showed up… apparently, he's some drug dealer that Chloe and Rachel used to hang with and he had one of Rachel's bracelets on so we knew he had to be connected to her somehow, and well before we went all deductive I actually talked with Kate… and well she sort of remembered something as well… I think she might be drugged at that party… you know with the video."

"Yeah that would make sense… I don't know her that well but I know her well enough to know that she wasn't herself in that video, who do you think drugged her? Could it be Nathan?"

"Yeah it definitely was Nathan, and Kate remembered him offering her a ride to the hospital, but she remembers being in this large white room which was definitely not a hospital.. If I were to bet Nathan did the same thing to her as he did to Chloe… and seeing as Rachel went missing after a Vortex Club party we suspect he has something to do with her disappearance as well."

"Oh shit Max….. Kate must have felt so shit….. of course she did… what am I even saying… she tried to jump of a roof… if it hadn't been for you Max… shit…. Fuck that Nathan…"

"Yeah he's something alright… so be careful when you're around him okay?"

"Yeah I will Max… but are you and Chloe investigating him as well?"

"Yeah we are"

"Ok Max… you be careful to then ok? And I'll help you if you need me."

"I appreciate that Warren… I really do."

"So did you make any progress in your investigation?"

"Yeah we kind of did… not a whole lot but…. We found out that Rachel and Frank were hooking up before she went missing… and somehow Mr. Madsen is a part If it as well…. he has been taking picture's of Kate and following her.."

"Holy shit you mean that security guard?"

"Yeah…. He's Chloe's stepdouche"

"Stepdouche?"

"Uhm Step-father sorry… Chloe always calls him that."

"Haha I see. But holy shit Max… you've been busy this week…"

"Yeah I have… we broke into Franks RV this morning and after I got back to my dorm something really fucking weird happened…. Like even weirder then me rewinding time…."

"What happened? Was that why I wasn't able to wake you up with my texts?"

"Uhm I really don't know how I ended up asleep to be honest…."

"What do you mean?"

"Uhm.. well Chloe and I got into an argument on the way back to the dorm and I felt bad… so I took a trip down memory lane with some old pictures of us that I had… and I was looking at this picture about us making pancakes….. it was made on the day that Chloe's father died." Max pauses then for a second as she remembers seeing William again, and how happy Chloe was back then.

Warren remains quiet and watches Max closely.

"As I was staring to the picture… I started to hear things…. Voices…. Our voices…. In that precise moment the photo was made, and suddenly I was there… I was actually there… in Chloe's living room, with Chloe and her dad…"

"You mean you went into the picture? Like in super Mario?"

"No I didn't just go into the picture Warren… I went back in time…. I knew Chloe's father, William was about to get a call from Joyce to pick her up… so I prevented him from taking his car because he was about to die from a car crash…. And then I woke up again….. at Blackwell.. in some kind of alternate time line…"

"Holy shit… yeah that makes sense… a small event can lead to changes in the future, Chaos Theory and all.. what happened?"

"Well… as I said… I woke up at Blackwell… and I was hanging out with Victoria!" Max can't help but say that with disgust.

"And apparently I was a member from the Vortex Club… and I was stuck in the time line… I didn't know what had happened… how I got there and who I even was in this time line… as a person I mean…"

"Fuck… that must have been awful… were we still… uhm where we together in that timeline?"

"No Warren….. I saw you with Stella… holding hands….you were definitely a couple… and you looked happy…. And that…. That made me feel so sick inside… I couldn't bear watching it…."

"Oh Max…. I'm so sorry….. Stella? I can't even imagine how that came to be… I'm so sorry that you had to go through that Max… I'm so sorry for cheating on you I guess.."

"No Warren… don't be sorry… you weren't cheating on me… somehow me saving William just prevented us from being together…. I went to see Chloe…. And well on the bus ride there… I concluded that even though I really didn't feel good about it… like I was genially distraught by it but if Chloe was happy… and had her father back…. I would have been worth the sacrifice… because you were happy… even if I wasn't..."  
Warren remains quiet for a while….. deep in thought until he speaks up. "Max… you're one of the bravest and most selfless person I've ever met you know that… the things you are willing to sacrifice for your friends… you're incredible Max…. but you still ended back in this time line, right? I mean… you are here now, right? Did something happen?"

"Yes…. Something happened…. When I got to Chloe's….. she was uhm…. She was…. She was in a wheelchair…. And she was dying…."

"Oh Max" Warren says with a sad voice and he hugs her.

Max buries her face in his shoulders and she starts to cry. "We spent the day together… and then she asked me….. she asked me to end it for her…. She wanted our day…. She wanted it to be the last memory she had Warren….. and I…. and I did…. I couldn't stand to see her suffer like that…. I killed my best friend…" after that confession Max starts bursts out even more tears and she starts to sop really hard.

Warren tightens the hug. "Max…. I'm so sorry you've had to go through that…. I honestly don't know what to say…. And I'm sorry… I'm leaving you hanging right now…. But what you did Max…. you…. You shouldn't feel bad for it… you did something…. Something that I wouldn't be able to do if I were in your place… even though it would have probably been the right discussion… You granted Chloe's request…. You ended her suffering… first you tried to save her dad…. And then you saved her…. In a way… Max…. don't feel bad…. I'm here for you… and last time I've checked Chloe was alive so… I guess you fixed it…"

He gently brushed Max's hair and she slowly starts to stop crying and straitens her back a bit.

 _Thank god for Warren… I don't know if I would have been able to deal with this by myself…. When I woke up after…. I hadn't really processed everything yet… so this feeling would have come… eventually… and now it has…. But now I have someone to share it with…. Someone that cares for me deeply…_

"Thank you, Warren,…. For being here with me…"

"Always" he simply replies

"Just like me to turn a serious conversation into a cry fest…"

"It's okay Max…. cry as much as you like…."

"Thanks… but I guess I'm good for a while… but knowing you… I bet you have a ton of questions….. so ask away… I need to get my mind of…. Well… you know…"

"Yeah Max…. I know" he says as she squeezes her hand.

"What about Kate, I assume your rewinding skills are the reason how you got onto the roof so fast?"

 _Wow… he already figured that out?_ Max thinks surprised.

"Uhm..Yeah… when I got to the dorm's yard I saw…. I saw her jump…. And when I rewound…. I didn't just go back in time…. Time froze completely….. until I got up on the roof….. somehow after freezing time…. My powers were… empty I guess… I knew I couldn't rewind any more at that moment…. So I was just lucky that I managed to talk her down…"

"That must have been horrible… actually seeing her jump…"

"Yeah it was….. luckily someone helped me through it…. even though he didn't know how badly damaged I actually was…" Max says with a small smile in her face.

Warren simply smiles but doesn't respond… as he wants to spare Max of thinking more about Kate's suicide attempt.

"Okay…. And what about your powers, how do they work exactly?" Warren quickly asks to change the subject from Kate's suicide attempt.

"Like I said… I need to twist my arm in such a fashion that the time rewinds. The bigger twist I make with my hand… the further time goes back."

"Can I see?"

"Yeah you could but…. You wouldn't know that you've seen it you know…. As the time rewinds when I do it…."

"Oh yeah… I hadn't thought it through…"

"What about I show you like I did Chloe?"

"Yeah! Super Max show me thine strength!"

"Show me what you have in your pocket."

Warren empties his pocket, but the only thing he's holding is his car keys, which Max already saw in the car, his phone and his wallet.

"That's not a lot to go on haha…. Give me your Wallet okay?"

Warren hands his wallet to Max and counts the money that is in it. "Okay… I know how much money you have… but we need more proof…. Uhm… I have an idea but it might sound weird and I don't want to be creepy.."

"What is it?" he asks curiously.

"Well… we're quite limited to only your keys, your wallet and your phone I was thinking maybe I could read some of your texts? And then uhm…. Kind of repeat them to you when I rewind you know…if you're comfortable with it that is…"

"Yeah sure Max… I have nothing to hide…. No more secrets remember?"

Max smiles as Warrens unlocks his phone and hands it her.

Max reads a few texts between him and his younger sister. "I see you've been talking to your sister about us" Max mentions with a slight grin on her face.

Warren's face turns a bit red. "Well uhm yeah… I tell her almost anything you know… and I asked her for some advice about you as well…. as you can probably read…"

"Yeah I see.. she seems really nice…. I'd like to meet her someday…"

Warren's face brightens up after hearing this. "Yeah you should totally meet her… I know she wants to meet you to."

"Okay… I've read enough…. I'll rewind now and do my thing ok?"

"I'm ready!"

Max rewinds back to the moment where Warren says "Yeah! Super Max show me thine strength!".

"Okay… are you ready?"

"Yeah! What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to tell you how much cash is in your wallet, and I'm going to tell you about some of your texts with your sister."

"Okay I'm game."

"You sure? You absolutely sure you are ready for this?"

"Yeah, don't you need me to show you my wallet and phone?"

"You already did Warren…" Max laughs.

"Oh… yeah…. of course I did….. damn this will take some getting used to…"

"Okay so first of all you have 24 dollars in your wallet, four dollars, two 5's and one ten, one of the 5's has some black marker on it in the corner, it's hard to see but you'll see it if you look for it."

Warren takes out his wallet and she checks his wallet… "Holy shit Max….. you're right… WTF THIS IS SO COOL" he exclaims. "More please!"

Max laughs…" I honestly can't believe why I even was afraid you'd not like me after finding out about my powers…. You're hooked… I can see that clearly.."

"Haha yeah Max… you're like a walking time machine….so cool…. And hot…." He smiles.

"Haha, you've been texting with your sister about us, and you asked her for some advice…. You also told me that you that you tell her almost anything and that she'd love to meet me, I'd love to meet her as well by the way. And you should definitely tell her how our date went tomorrow, seeing as you promised her yesterday at 11PM with your text. Do skip the thing about my powers though please…"

Warren reads through his text and his eyes go wide again. "Fuck Max…. this is pretty fucking hard core….. did I mention you are amazing?... and don't worry… I'll stick to the going APE part in the debriefing."

Max smiles. "I'm glad I told you Warren… I really am.."

"Have you uhm… tried rewinding with someone before?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well uhm… have you even uhm… taken Chloe back in time?"

"Uhm no… I hadn't even thought of that to be honest…"  
"Would you uhm…. Like to try?"

"Right now you mean? With you?"

"Uhm well… yeah…. If you want to that is…."

 _Fuck… why hadn't Chloe and me thought of that yet… common Max… have you never seen a movie before?._

"Yeah okay, that could prove quite useful if it works… but how do we do it?"  
"Uhm based on my knowledge of movies…. I guess holding hands or something like that would work if it was at all possible?"

"Let's try it" Max says as she grabs Warren's hand tightly and starts to look around for something to use.

"Uhm I don't see anything around here that we could use to see if it worked."

"Yeah I don't see anything either, but what about my phone? If I set an alarm clock and let it buzz, you would be able to rewind back to where it isn't buzzing yet, right?"

"Yeah that would totally work Warren, you're a genius. Let's do it!"

"Uhm… let me take you out to dinner first before we go there okay?" Warren jokes and then pulls out his phone.

Max nudges him and laughs. Warren then sets a timer for 10 seconds and they both look at each other patiently and wait for the alarm to start buzzing.

As the alarm starts buzzing they both take a deep breath.

"You ready?" Max asks.

"Yeah I am" he answers.

Max makes the rewind gesture with her free hand and the alarm isn't buzzing anymore.

"Warren, are you okay?"

"Yeah…. Kind of…."

"Did it work… did you go back with me?"  
"Uhm…. I don't think so…" he remains quiet for a few seconds.. "I do remember the alarm going off though… vaguely… like it partially happened you know…" they both remain quiet and then the alarm starts buzzing again. Warren temporarily shuts it off..

"What do you mean with you can remember It vaguely?" Max asks curiously.

"Well… I'm 100% sure I remember it going off… as I just picked a random alarm and I didn't know what alarm tone it was… but before it went buzzing again… I know what it sounded like… and I also remember us both taking a deep breath…"

"Uhm… yeah we did…. As the alarm went off we took a breath to prepare ourselves."

"It's almost like… holding hands kind of works… but It's not enough you know…" Warren then concludes.

"Would you like to try again, but now uhm… more uhm…. Connected I guess?" Max asks shyly.. already trying to think of a more intimate but appropriate way to try it.

"Yeah uhm… we could uhm… let's try hugging okay?"

"Okay… let's give it another shot"

Max gets up from the bench and Warren gets up as well and sets the alarm again. After that they take each other in their arms and they hug tightly. When the alarm starts to buzz Max released one of her arms from Warren's back and she rewinds.

"Wow…. Wtf…. That was so weird!" Warren exclaims and he releases from the hug.

"You mean it worked?"

"Yeah… I'm not sure how I know… but I know it did…. I'm certain of it."

"Hmm… normally I see all the stuff that happened flash back to me you know… but as I'm only rewinding back a few seconds there isn't much to see."

The alarm starts buzzing again and Warren shuts it off.

"Let's do it again, but now longer, with some visual changes if possible?" Max asks, now very curios and happy that it worked.

"Yeah let me think of something… uhm…" After a while Warren sadly admits. "I'm drawing a blank here Max… I'm still not quite sure how the rewinding stuff works and what would change and what now you know.."

"Yeah that's okay… it's hard to explain… I'm just happy we figured out I can actually show me… if only we could just find a way how to…"

"What uhm… what happens with items when you rewind?"

"Uhm that depends on what is done to them before the rewind, why?"

"So if uhm I were to throw my phone away now, and you'd rewind, would I have it again?"

"Uhm yeah… normally it would yeah… but things that I do with items don't abide by those rules… like that hammer I told you about I used to ring the alarm. I took it and after rewinding I still had it you know… I guess it works differently for me because I rewind and I remember everything or something like that…"  
"Yeah that makes sense… hmm let me think….. " he says as he looks over the cliff to the sea. "Oh Max! look there! A ship" he yells.

"What about it?" Max asks confused, not sure what he is getting at.

"Don't you get it?" Warren exclaims enthusiastically. "Do you see those lights over there? That's a ship… if we were to wait a bit we would see the lights move right? And if we went back in time then the lights would be back there? Right?"

"Yeah that could work Warren, again, you're a genius."

"Well they don't call me Dr. Graham for nothing."

"Who does?"  
"My guildies from World of Warcraft… although I think that has more to do with the fact that I'm usually the healer from our group haha."

"You don't say haha… but anyway.. let's try it."  
"Yeah. Let's just wait for the ship to come move a bit more, how long can you rewind back?"

"Uhm I don't know… I never tested it… the longest I've done is about 1-2 minutes I think?"

"Okay, let's wait a minute then ok?"

"Yeah okay, what are we going to do for a whole minute then?" Max asks with a grin on her face.

Warren picks up on it and answers, "I could think of a few things". He takes Max in his arm and they make out for about a minute.

"Okay, that's far enough, let's do this." Warren says.

They hug each other even tighter then they did before and Max rewinds.

They both see the ships lights head into the direction it was a minute ago and Max then stops.

"Fuck yes!" Warren yells. "This is so cool."

"Holy shit Warren, do you realize what this means? I can actually bring people with me when I rewind."

"Yeah Max…. this is amazing… I bet this will come in quite useful in your investigation."

"Yeah it does, big time… "

"You want to try the picture thing as well?"  
"Uhm honestly… I'd rather not… I don't want to do that ever again if I can help it… I don't want to mess with this timeline… not now everything has gotten to good and besides… I wouldn't know where we ended up… when I got back from the other timeline… I woke up in bed… apparently in a deep sleep…. and lost almost 4 hours or so."

"Okay… no problem… I get it… I was just asking… but yeah… let's not fuck up this time line any more. But what do you mean with lost?"

"Well, it was around 13PM when I went back into the picture, but I don't remember going to sleep you know. When I got back in the time line a few hours had past."

They return to bench and take a seat.

Warren remains quiet for a while, thinking about the events that had just happened.

"So… I noticed that everything is kind of reversed back… like rewinding a tape.." Warren mentions.

"Yeah exactly."

"But it seemed that we didn't uhm… reverse back… we just stayed there… right…"

"Yeah again, exactly"  
"Well does that mean, that for someone that didn't know it could seem that you teleported? If you were to move to an other place before rewinding?"

 _Damn he's catching up quick… it won't be long before he knows even more stuff about this then I do. Let's show him instead of answering his question._

Max gets up from the bench and stands behind it and then rewinds until the moment Warren asked the question.

As soon as she's back Warren notices the empty spot next to him where Max previously sat.

"You mean like this?" Max then asks.

Warren startles and jumps up from the bench and looks behind him.  
"Wow wtf Max… you scared the hell out of me.."

"Haha sorry… I didn't mean to.."

"It's okay haha.. that was pretty damn…. Uhm Max… are you okay?"  
"Huh why?"

"You're nose… you're bleeding."

"Uhm yeah I sometime get this when I push my powers to much… maybe I should sto…." Max then collapses and her vision starts to blur.

Then she's back in yet another vision, at the trail of the lighthouse, alone, in the storm. She makes her way to the lighthouse and see's the tornado destroying Arcadia Bay.

She then wakes up screaming and see's Warren hovering over her, staring at her with clear panic in his face.

"Max? Are you okay? You dozed off for a minute or 2…. I couldn't wake you up…"

"Uhm… give me a sec okay?" She asks as she slowly gets up. When she's sitting upright in the grass behind the bench she feels Warren's arms embrace her waists.

"Are you okay Max? I was so worried" Warren repeats as he buries his face in her shoulders.

"Uhm… Warren… there's one thing I haven't told you about yet….as I'm not sure what to make of it myself…"

"What is it? you can tell me… if you like…" he says worried as he lifts up his head again.

"I told you about the vision I had in class, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I've been having those a lot this past week… ever since that day…"  
"What are they about?"  
"About this place… actually… I always end up at the start of the trail… and there's a storm going on. And as I make my way up here…. There's this huge tornado that is about to swallow Arcadia Bay hole…. And in my vision…. This happens this Tuesday…" Max explains, with a bit of worry in her tone…

"At first… I didn't think much of it… but with that freak snow fall… and that eclipse….. I don't know what to make of it honestly…. I think it has something to do with my powers… and with Rachel…. I also keep seeing this ghostly deer or what ever… it freaks me out all the time… it feels so…. It feels so real.."  
"Holy shit Max… if that vision true…. That means Arcadia Bay… thousands of people will die."  
"Yeah I know… but it's just a vision right?"  
"Well yeah… but it's like you said… with the snowfall, and the out of date eclipse… something ominous is going on… I'm sure of it.."

"Maybe… I sure hope not.."  
"No… neither do I…"

They remain quiet for a while… starting at the sky… deep in thought…

Until Warren breaks the silence. "Are you feeling better, are you okay?"

"Yeah I am… I always feel better after a minute or 2."  
"Okay, do you want to get out of here?"

"Yeah let's head back to the dorm."


	8. Putting it all Together

Sunday Night

After Max and Warren left the lighthouse they drove back to Blackwell in silence, both deep in thought.

As they got out of the car and walked to the dorm they stopped walking when they reached the dorms, they took each other's hands and gazed at one another… like a normal ending to any ordinary date. Both with their faces red and all.

"I had a really fun evening Warren, thank you!"

"Yeah Max, same here…. I feels like so long ago we went APE… with our conversation at the lighthouse you know.."  
"Yeah it does… but even though it feels like that…. I still remember it very vividly" Max says with a small smile and her face turns even more red.

Warren's face looks about the same after hearing this.

"So uhm…. Maybe another date night this week?" He then asks.

"Yeah I'd love to… but uhm…. After Tuesday okay? If the storm doesn't come that is."  
"Yeah definitely, we should prepare ourselves though, in case that it may come."

"Are you thinking care packages?" Max jokes.

"Well, maybe…. We should definitely watch the weather channel ever 30 mins or so and stay close to my car for a quick getaway."  
"That would be very smart yes, consider it a plan!" Max then exclaims. "But anyway…. I'm getting really tired… to much rewinding always tires me out…"  
"Oh really? Damn now I feel sorry for letting you rewind all those times."

"It's ok Warren, I wanted to. I've been contemplating whether I would tell you or not ever since we started well… being together….. I'm just sorry I didn't come clean sooner."

"Its okay Max, it doesn't matter how long it took you to tell me, all that matters is that you did… and that I'm here for you."

 _I can't believe how understanding and supportive he is with all of this, how in the hell did I get so lucky…. I really didn't come to blackwell to meet boys…. But I'm so fucking glad I met Warren…_

"Thanks Warren" she says and she leans in for a quick kiss.

"Okay Max, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah you definitely will… although I don't know how much or when.. I'm going to spend some more time with Chloe investigating."

"That's okay Max… You know where to find me when you're done, and I'll be there for you if need me."  
"Thanks Warren, I appreciate that. And what about you? Are you tired?"  
"Honestly? No.. not at all haha, my mind is still playing catch-up with the fact that you can time travel…. I'll do some research on it if you'd like, I won't fall asleep for another few hours so I better use that time to do something useful."

"That would be nice yes, I've tried to research it a bit myself, but I had a hard time understanding all those scientific terms, and I read a bunch of stories only to realize 20 minutes in that the author was a nut job. Maybe you have better luck."  
"Yeah I'd like to think that I'm able to differentiate the conspiracies from the real stuff haha, and well the scientific terms…. SIENCE BITCH" he laughs.

Max bursts out laughing as well.

"Good night Max"

"You to Warren"

They both hug each other tightly and share an intimidate goodbye kiss and then they both head their different ways to their dorms.

When Max gets to her room she is too tired to write in her journal, she's even too tired to put on some pajama's. She lays down on her bed and within seconds she's unconscious.

The next morning, Monday

As the sun shines in her face Max slowly wakes up. She spins her head for a while, still half asleep and then looks down at her clothes.

 _Wow Max… you have to stop sleeping in your regular clothes…._

As she wakes up more sits up on her bed. _Did last night really happen? Did I go APE with Warren, did I have what was probably the best night of my life? Did I tell Warren about my powers?._

 _I did….. right?_

As Max gets up from her bed she searches her phone. As she picks it up she see's some text messages from both Chloe and Warren.

As she begins to read Warrens' text a wide grin spreads across her face as she realizes that last night did happen.

 _Thank god it happened…._

Warren 2:11PM: Hey Max, I'm going to try to get some sleep as well…. Last night was great…. We sure did go all APE haha….

Warren 2:11PM: I've never had a girlfriend before so I really didn't know what to expect from our date but I'm really glad I asked you… like really fucking glad….. because it was so fucking great…. And well… finding out you're a time wizard…. That's a HUGE bonus….. like damn gurl! You already were a 10… now you are like over 9000.

Warren 2:12PM: But anyway… I didn't find much that related to your powers… and believe me I searched…. There were a ton of crazy stories about people claiming that they could time travel but they all seemed rather fishy and there's none that describe the way they did it like you do.

Warren 2:12PM: So I'm sorry… I don't think the internet will provide us much help… if there ever were people that could do the things you can… they probably kept quiet about it…. that will probably be the best for you as well to be perfectly honest… can't have the NSA or the CIA taking you away from me now can I ?.

Warren 2:12PM: So this is me, Warren G, AKA. DR Graham signing off. See you soon supermax. XXX

Max 13:26 PM: Hey Warren…. Thank god…. I almost thought I dreamt last night…..

Max 13:26 PM: I really enjoyed last night as well… and for me this is a first as well… I've never had a boyfriend before…. But I'm really happy that I have you now…

Max 13:26 PM: And it's okay… we will figure it out… I was surprised yesterday on how fast you caught up on it all, and even thinking about bringing people back with me on the rewind… that was genius Warren… I already have a better feeling about figuring all the out with you in the loop now.

Max 13:27 PM: I guess you must be still sleeping, text me when you're up? XOXO

Max 13:27 PM: Oh… and text your sister! And tell her I said HI

She then starts to read Chloe's messages and she's happy to see that Chloe is in a better mood then she was yesterday.

Chloe 11:46 AM: Goooooooodmorning Max… or do I need to say goodmorning Max AND Warren?

 _God is she joking or not….? With Chloe… you never know…_

Chloe 11:46 AM: Are you up yet?

Chloe 11:48 AM: I guess you're still sleeping, are you up for some snooping around in Nathans dorm when you're awake, and maybe filling me in on last night?

Chloe 11:48 AM: ALL the JUICY details Max…. ALL OF THEM…

Chloe 13:01 AM: Damn Max… how late did the 2 of you make it last night…. Guess it went pretty good..

Max 13:29 AM: Hey Chloe I'm awake, and it's just Max…

Max 13:29 AM: I'm up for that! Let me get a shower real quick and find something to eat.

Chloe 13:29 AM: She has awoken!

Chloe 13:30 AM: Hey Max, I'm at the 2 whales atm, want me to bring you some Waffles?

Max 13:30 AM: God yes! I would kill for some of Joyce's Waffles.

Chloe 13:30 AM: Okay… you go shower… I'll bring food.. see you soon.

Max 13:30 AM: I'll leave my dorm unlocked for you in case that you're here before me.

Chloe 13:30 AM: K

With that Max puts, her phone back on her desk and heads for the showers.

Meanwhile in the shower Max reminisces about last night.

 _Last night was really great….. the APE part that is…. I really don't know what happened. I mean common Max, you basically climbed onto him like an ape…. And you made out with him all night long…. Like one and a half movie long….. I thought stuff like that only happened in movies…. What will he think of me now? That's a side of me that we both had never seen before…. Although he probably wasn't thinking about it when we were making out….. and well after…. Let's just assume he was preoccupied with other things…. Time travel related things…._

As Max thinks, more cleary about the conversation they had at the lighthouse she remembers Warren saying "it's quite a lot to take in that my girlfriend can rewind time and all"

 _Girlfriend….. I don't know why…. It's obvious that we are together now…. But still…. Hearing it makes me feel really strange…. In a good way though…. Really good to be honest….. I've never been called someone's girlfriend before…. And well…. I've never described someone as my boyfriend either…._

As Max gets dressed and leaves the shower she sees Brooke by the mirror.

"Hey Max" she says.

"Hey Brooke" Max replies.

"How did last night go?"

"Uhm… are you sure you want to know?"

"Uhm….. good point… better spare me the gory details…"

"Thought as much… to put it simple, yeah it actually went great."

After saying this Max see's Brook's face contort into a sad expression.

 _Fuck…. I hate doing this to her…_

"Nice…. " she then says…" I noticed that you got back pretty late… like at least an hour after we arrived."  
 _Oh shit… did she notice that…_

"Uhm we waited for everyone to clear out so we could leave without the hassle of standing in the line of cars that left the lot, so we'd probably arrived 15 minutes later then you guys or so, and after that we went to Warren's room and watched an episode of Scrubs."

 _Nice save Max…. I'm afraid how lying seems to come more and more natural to you…_

"Ah ok.. that must have been nice.." she says with quite a sad expression on her face.

 _Fuck… look at her… it makes me feel guilty for the fact that I'm with Warren…. But I shouldn't. It's not that I destroyed something that was going to happen, is it? I mean if I did… I would have seen Warren with her and not with Stella in the other timeline… that makes sense uhm…. Right?_

 _Anyway Max… get out of her before you make the both of you feel even more shittier…_

"Yeah it was, but my friend Chloe is probably waiting for me in my dorm, I'll speak with you later ok?"

"Does your friend by any chance have blue hair?"  
"Yeah why?"  
"I saw her wandering around in the hallway, I now know why I guess.."  
"Haha, she's quite the impatient one, so I better check up on her, cya Brooke"

"Chioa Max"

As Max approaches her room she hears 'In My Mind' from Amanda Palmer playing in her dorm. When she gets in her room she sees Chloe laying on her bed and eating some of Max's cookies while looking through the photo's in the box next to the bed in which she found the photo that send her back in time.

"Hey Chloe, make yourself at home" she laughs.

"Hey Max, sure as hell took you long enough… guess you had to wash quite a lot of Warren from your skin."

Max throws her wet towel towards Chloe's head and it lands right on top of it, blocking Chloe's vision.  
"That was so uncalled for!" Chloe mumbles underneath the towel and throws it back to her.

"So was your comment…"

"Fair enough… So how did it go? Tell me all about it."  
Max's stomach growls.  
"Okay maybe you should eat the waffles first" Chloe laughs and she points towards a bag on the couch.

Max sits on the couch and rips open the bag of waffles and starts eating them.

2 minutes later she throws the empty bag in the garbage can.

"Whoa! Are you finished already? There were like 5 waffles in there."  
"Guess I was hella hungry!" Max replies.

As Chloe hears Max using 'hella' she can't help but smile.

"Guess so haha… last night must have been pretty exhausting" she says while winking.

Max in return throws a pillow from the couch to her head.

"Okay I guess I deserved that one" Chloe laughs.

"Let me get dressed okay? And last night went great…. Like best night of my life great… I'll tell you all about it later, just… not here okay?"  
"Why not here?"  
"I'll tell you that as well then" she laughs.

"Haha okay…. Glad to hear it was great…. And don't think I'll forget about it…. you ARE going to tell me! Today!"

"Okay okay I surrender, I will, but let's get some answers first."

"Yeah ok".

As Max begins to dress she says "Okay, let's talk game plan".

"Right, any ideas?" Chloe asks.

"Wow…. Nice preparation Watson" she laughs.

"What…. We both know you are the smart one" Chloe laughs.

"That is very true indeed haha... until you meet Warren that is… compared to him I have the intelligence of a cardboard box…"  
"Haha when will I get to meet your geeky bitch?"  
"As soon as you stop referring to him as my bitch…"

"That's reasonable I guess."

"Let's determine whether or not Nathan is in his dorm before we go in there guns blazing?"

"Yeah supermax! Great idea! Let me text Justin if he knows"

"Yeah good idea, I would ask Warren but he's still asleep."  
Chloe starts laughing "I'd better not respond to that."

"That would be the smart thing if you don't want another pillow thrown against your head yes." She jokes back.

"Haha"

Chloe gets her phone and starts texting while Max puts on her shoes.

"Score! Justin says he saw Nathan leaving his dorm an hour ago."

"Nice… does he know by any chance when he'll be back?"

Chloe starts to text again.

"No he doesn't, they rarely ever talk… only when Justin buys pot from him haha"

"Okay… that means we have to be very cautious. Let's go?"  
"Yeah, let's be casual ninja's."

They leave Max's dorm and head for the boy's dorm, luckily no one is there.

"I'll stand guard while you search for some evidence linking him to Rachel ok?" Chloe says.

"Yeah okay, tell me when he gets back."

Max heads over to his room and finds the photo's Nathan made of Chloe the other day.

 _Fuck that asshole… we'll make him pay for this…  
_ She continues searching and hits the jackpot, she find's Nathan's secret phone.

When she heads back to Chloe and shows her the phone Nathan walks in and sees them holding his phone.

"WTF where you doing in my dorm" she yells and he starts to walk closer to the both of them, but Warren intervenes and starts beating down on Nathan until Max tells him to stop and they run outside.

"Wow that was fucking awesome!" Chloe exclaims when they are outside.

"Thank you Warren!" Max says and hugs him.

"He deserved it, any chance you can rewind so I can do it again?" he asks.

"Rewind?" Chloe askes with a surprised look on her face.

Max's face gets all red. "Uhm…. Yeah… I told him last night… I couldn't keep it a secret from him anymore."

"Okay that makes sense I guess, so you're in the loop now he?" she asks as she watches Warren.

"Yeah I am, and I'm Warren by the way, nice to meet you, I hear you like science jokes haha"

"Oh I might be grateful for that save but don't push it homeboy" she laughs.

Warren laughs as well.

"Nice to meet you Warren.." Chloe then says with a more serious expression on her face.

"Guess I went pretty alfa back there didn't I?" he then asks with a shameful look as his gaze meets Max's.

"Yeah you definitely did, but don't feel bad, like you said he deserved it, and you saved our ass, thank you."

"Guess you have Chloe's loud voice to thank for that, I'm pretty sure the whole dorm heard you cheer haha"

Chloe's face turns a bit red of shame.. "Sorry…" she says shyly toward Max.

"What where you even doing in the boys dorm?" he asks.

"We uhm… we sort of broke into Nathan's dorm.." Max admits.

"Breaking and entering? You get more interesting by the day Max" he says with a huge grin on his face.

"Don't I know it" she smiles back and then leans in and they start to kiss.

Chloe coughs… "Uhm… get a room already!"

They break of their kiss and they both look at Chloe with red faces.

"Uhm… did you find anything?" Warren then asks.

"Yeah we found a hidden phone, but we didn't get the chance to look at it yet."

"Okay nice, so what now? Where are you going? I better stick with you guys just in case you need me to get my hulk on again, or should I call the cops on Nathan?  
"No police. Not yet. Uh… so maybe you better um.." Max replies.

"Warren… no offense… even though you're in the loop, Max and me have to do this on our own for now"

"It's cool, whatever I can do to help" he says.

"No it's not Warren…. I'd love to take you with us but….. I don't want to get you in more trouble, what you can do is find out anything you can about Nathan's father.."

"I'm on it."

"Thank you, I'll come see you later okay?"

"You better" he smiles.

"Chloe?" Max asks.

"Yes?" she replies.

"Give us a moment will you?"

"Ugh… okay… I'll be in the car…" and she walks off.

Warren looks at Max with a surprised look.

"What? I just want to make out with my boyfriend after he saved my life" she smiles.

"Here? In front of the school? Are you sure?"

"Like they didn't see us 20 seconds ago…. And I don't care… let people know… I really want to.." she admits shyly.

"Well then don't let me stop you" he says smiling as he embraces Max's waist.

They lean in and start to kiss, after about 20 seconds they stop.  
"Thanks again Warren…. See you soon!"

"See you soon Max.."

After that Max heads back over to the car and gets in next to Chloe.

"Man that guy is so fucking in love with you" Chloe says as Max gets in the car.

"Yes I know…. And it's not one sided either.." Max says with a red face.

Chloe smiles. "Let's make a date with Frank"

"Will he even answer you?"

"Frank always answers when he wants money." Chloe says as she starts texting.

"Like is said, Frank wants to see me right now."

"Let's not keep him waiting."  
"Yeah, and you can fill me in about last night on the way over there."  
"That's a plan."

"So you told him about your powers?" Chloe asks as she turns on the engine.

"Not just about my powers…. I kind of told him everything, I promised him no more secrets… and I kept my word.."

"Wow… that's huge Max… how did he take it?"

"Rather well actually, rather fucking well to be honest."  
"Really? Did he believe you?"  
"Yeah, he believed me without me showing it to him, I did show him though, because he loves time travel and stuff."  
"Haha I bet. And what about the movies, how did that go?"

"APE?" Max asks and her face gets all red and warm.

Chloe notices this and starts laughing "Oh Max… you should see your face right now… you're so fucking in love with him aren't you…. Tell me all the juicy details about APE."

Max tells her everything, like Chloe usually did when they were younger, and Max is really surprised on how good of a listener Chloe is, now that the roles are turned upside down.

Max has a bit of trouble with keeping her face straight as she tells her about the part that she basically climbed onto his lap and started making out with him, which Chloe absolutely loved.

She also told Chloe about Brooke, and that she was the reason why she preferred not to tell Chloe about her date in the dorms as Brooke lives next door.

"Say the word Max, and I'll kick that bitches' ass if the tries to ruin it for you…"  
"No no… didn't you hear what I said…. She told us she was happy for us… in some fucked up way… but I don't think I need to worry about her…. And else… well then yeah…. I guess we have to kick her ass now wouldn't we."  
Chloe laughs.

"When did you tell him about your powers and everything else then? To me it sounds like you made out the entire night…. Which I still have a hard time getting my head around Max….. you're like an animal haha… like an APE!"

"Haha…. I uhm… I asked Warren to stop at the lighthouse on our way back… we sat on the bench and I came clean."  
"Ah okay… and what… did you do the old what's in my pocket trick to let him see it?"

"Yep… but after that…. Turns out Warren is a genius… he had this crazy idea… and it fucking worked Chloe… it was insane!"

"What idea? What happened." Chloe asks curiously as they drive onto the small parking lot at the beach where Franks' RV is parked.

"Well.. basically Warren asked me if I ever brought you with me on a rewind."

Chloe's face lights up as she hears this. "No fucking way! Did you try it?"

"Yes! And it worked!" Max exclaims.

"Wow Really? That's awesome Max… How?"  
"Well… Warren figured if it were at all possible, we would have to be connected in a physical way, so first we tried holding hands… but that well.. it kind of worked… but it kind of didn't…. Warren vaguely remembered the phone going off. Because that's how we tested it, with a phone whose alarm went buzzing after 10 seconds and I would rewind as soon as it started buzzing. But like I said, it only kind of worked… Warren did remember the phone going off.. but not in clear detail… so we tried again… but more intimate that time…"

"You're not saying I need to have sex with you so you can bring me back in your rewind now are you?" Chloe asks with a wide grin on her face.

"No! Of course not…. You really think we'd try that next…..No…. we tried hugging….. and it worked….. Warren got taken back…. And he remembered…. And he saw everything the way I do… like reversing a tape…"

"That's great Max…. Try it with me as well!"

"Let's do it after we deal with Frank okay? Not long after we did that I had another vision and fainted again, I think it requires way more power for me to let someone tag along."  
"Okay fair enough… don't want you fainting …. And your power could prove useful when we're dealing with Frank."

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly."

They meet up with Frank and Chloe ends up shooting Frank twice, before Max manages to steer the conversation into a less violent outcome and they end up winnings Franks trust and he gives them the code they need.

When they get back in the car Max's face is full with sadness and horror.

Chloe notices this. "What's wrong Max? Did something happen?"

"Uhm…. That's an understatement..."

"Fuck… what did I do? Please tell me"

"You shot him Chloe…. Twice…. It was awful…"  
"Oh sorry Max… fuck I'm such a bad friend… I'm sorry I put you through that…"

"It's okay… it was just as much Frank as it was you… I'm just lucky I could rewind…. I have no desire to be a murder suspect."

Chloe puts her hands on Max's. "I'm sorry Max… do you need me to bring you back to school?"

"No… I just uhm… I need to clear my head of the image of Frank's body laying there… and all the blood.."

"Okay… so tell me about Warren then…. That will get your mind off of it."

"What do you want to know?"  
"Tell me why you like him."

"Uhm… Well…" Her face gets a bit red. "We have a lot of the same interest and stuff.."

"You are both geeks you mean?"  
"Uhm…. Kind of yes…. And he's just very nice you know… very gentle and I laughs my ass of every time I'm with him." As Max says this her face lightens up and Chloe notices this which makes her smile.

"And well… he's always there for me you know…. He helped me through the whole Kate ordeal no questions asked… and you have seen him save me from Nathan twice by now."  
"Yeah he's kind of badass for saving your ass twice."

"Yeah… "  
"So I guess you're going on another date?"  
"Yeah… but after Tuesday… with the tornado and all… as we don't know if it will hit or not."

"Fair enough, I'm happy for you Max… I really am… and I can see that you are really happy as well."  
"Yeah I am… immensely."

"I'll drop you in time so you can thank him for saving us" Chloe winks.

"Chloe!"

"What…. He deserves some booty for that."

"Chloe Shut up!"

"Oh common Max… nothing wrong with sex… in the contrary… it's great… like… really great..."

"Yeah I can imagine…. But we've just started dating… I don't want to come over like…. Well… I don't want to think him of me as 'easy'…. And there's way too much going on at the moment…"

"Guess you have a point there…. But trust me Max… don't wait too long… you'll regret it…."

"I'll keep that in mind…."

"Haha I'm just saying Max…. you'll thank me for it later.."  
"Yeah yeah…"  
"Let's go to my place and combine all the clue's."

"Yeah! Let's do that."

Chloe starts to drive and Max takes her phone out.

Max 15:41 PM: Hey Warren… Thanks again for saving us… we got some more intel and are now going to put it all together…

Warren 15:41 PM: Max! No problem…. I'll do anything for you including going all Alpha.

Max 15:41 PM: XOXOX

Warren 15:41 PM: XXXXfiles

Max 15:42 PM: =)

Warren 15:41 PM: Are you going to the party tonight by the way?

Max 15:42 PM: Party? Oh damn…. I forgot all about that… I don't know… I'll let you know okay? I promise…. Are you?

Warren 15:42 PM: K, depends on you to be honest… I was thinking about going… but if you need my help or you want to hang at your dorm then I wont go.

Max 15:42 PM: I'll let you know in time.

"That Warren you're texting?" Chloe asks.

"Yeah why?"

"Remind him how awesome he was for kicking that rich punk's ass for me will you?"

"Haha sure."

Warren 15:42 PM: Okay, good luck putting it al together Sherlock! And text me if you need any help.

Max 15:42 PM: Chloe wants me to remind you of how awesome you were for kicking Nathan's ass.

Max 15:42 PM: And thx… see you soon XOXO

Warren 15:42 PM: See you soon Max XXXX

After that they arrive at Chloe's and they put together the clue's which leads them to the barn owned by the presscots. After searching for a while they find the darkroom and the binders with the pictures from Rachel, Kate and many others.

 _Fuck…. Nathan is sick…. All these pictures….. this room….. this is INSANE…. It's like I've ended up in some psycho thriller movie…. And fuck…. Poor Kate…. And poor Rachel….. Chloe thinks the pictures are staged…. And I hope so…. But I….. I don't think they are…. Fuck…._

As they leave for the junkyard. Max texts Warren again.

Max 17:10 PM: Just found a Nathan's fucking darkroom

Max 17:10 PM: Its insane…. He DID drug Kate… and Rachel…. And MANY others…. Victoria will be next I think…. He took pictures of them….. Got to go now…. TTYL….

Warren 17:10 PM: Fuck! Please be careful Max…

Max 17:10 PM: I will Warren… I promise…

As they arrive at the junkyard it doesn't take them long to find Rachels body…. Chloe's a mess…

They stay at the junkyard for a while, Max then texts Warren.

Max 17:27 PM: Found Rachel….. she's dead…. Don't think I'll make the party tonight… this is fucked up…. I need to be here for Chloe…

Warren 17:27 PM: Shit…. I don't know what to say….. I'm sorry Max… I really am…. I'll be here if you need me.

Max 17:27 PM: Thanks Warren…. Go to the party tonight… try to have some fun…. But more importantly stay with the crowd…. After what you did to Nathan…. And to have just witnessed what he's capable off…. I don't want you to end up dead as retaliation.

Warren 17:27 PM: Okay Max I will….

Max 17:27 PM: Okay GTG now sorry…. Chloe needs me.

After what must have been hours they leave. To the party… to get Chloe's revenge.

 **So this part took a bit longer to write (sorry for that!)**

 **This part also has quite a few events from the actual game in it, but due to Max being with Warren, and Warren being in the loop they didn't quite go the same as in the game, different dialog and all… sorry if that bothers anyone!**


	9. The Storm

**Okay so I'm back... sorry it took a bit longer... i figured i would make it up by making this chapter longer... but it isn't much longer than the others ones... sorry about that...**

 **Anyway i hope you enjoy... the chapter goes through episode 5 from the game and has quite a lot of the same dialog in the 2nd part, the first part just briefly skimms through the first halved of the episode... sorry about that... you will get quite alot of the already known dialogue... but the real story is just so good... And my writing skills are good enough to write super emotional chapters, but the game did a pretty good job at it, so i kept the dialogue where possible.**

 **Have fun! I really hope you enjoy the ending, I've had this idea for quite a while and it felt good to finally create a story from the idea.**

Max POV

As they arrive at the parking lot and get out of the car Max notices the double moon, but when she mentions this, Chloe gets even more frustrated by how easily Max is distracted, Chloe is really furious.

 _Fuck I hate it when Chloe gets like this, I mean I totally understand of course, Nathan killed Rachel and he deserves to pay... But not like this... I'm not going along with Chloe so she can kill him... I'm going along to prevent her from doing so, and hand Nathan over to the police, let them serve justice... I just hope Chloe will be able to move on someday... I didn't even know Rachel and I feel like crap... I can't imagine what Chloe must be going through right now... And what about that double moon... something really fucking strange is going on in Arcadia... I just hope the vision of my tornado will remain a vision..._

As they walk toward the gym Warren is walking toward them.

"Hey!" he yells, clearly a bit tipsy.

Max walks toward him and gives him a quick hug. "Hey, are you drunk?"

"If you get drunk from half a beer... then I guess I am yes..."

Max can't help but giggle a bit on Warren's low tolerance for alcohol.

"Max, we don't have time for this, we have to find Nathan"  
"Hey Chloe, I'm really sorry about Rachel... I know you were good friends. Is there anything I can do to help?"  
"Warren, I know you mean well... but please just let us be okay... we have to find Nathan.."  
"Chloe... calm down... he can help..." Max says with a annoyed voice.

"Max.. he drunk... He's of no use to us..."  
Max, ignoring Chloe asks if Warren has seen Nathan inside. As Warren responds Chloe walks off and heads inside the gym.

"No I haven't seen him in there, but then again I'm not allowed in the section from the vomit club... Not that I mind though..."

"Yeah good chance he's in there, but I have to go now... Chloe is spiraling... After finding Rachel... something snapped in her..."  
"Yeah I can imagine... I'm sorry the two of you had to go through that Max... you know I'm here for you if you need to talk about it..."  
"Yeah I know Warren, thanks... What are you doing outside by the way?"  
"I was about to leave actually... pretty cool coincidence that I walked into you here."

"Why where you leaving?"  
"I don't know... Hearing about Rachel, even though I didn't know her... it spoiled all the fun, and I'm not into these parties anyway... I figured I would be safe in my dorm you know.."  
"Fair enough, parties are not my scene either, but please be careful okay? Maybe ask someone to walk with you back to the dorms? I can't even imagine what would happen if you would run into Nathan.."

"Yeah okay, I will, I guess I could wait a few minutes on Daniel, it looked like he was about to leave as well, he was hanging with Brooke all night long."  
"Good for her" Max says with a bit of a smile in her face, happy for Brooke.

"Okay, could you text me if you happen to see Nathan on your way or in his dorm?"  
"Yeah I will... I'll help in any way I can Max.."

Max leans in and gives him a quick kiss.

"See you tomorrow okay?" Max then says.

"Totally..."  
"Okay, is your car all fueled up, those moons don't look promising" Max says as she points up to the double moon.

"Whoaa WTF! That is bizzare... I hadn't even seen that yet... Please tell me you have your camera with you..."  
"Always, why?"

"I know you have to hurry, but maybe let's take a quick picture of the 2 of us with those moons in the back ground? That will look awesome!"

"Okay"

Warren throws his arms around Max and Max holds the camera out and takes a picture. As she looks at the picture she hears Chloe who has come back outside in search for Max yell her name.

"Max!"

"I'm coming Chloe... Hold on" she yells back. "Sorry Warren... got to go..." and she runs off.

"Good luck and be careful!" Warren yells at her as she runs inside the gym with Chloe.

After searching for a while and asking several people they don't seem to find Nathan, even Victoria tells Max she doesn't know where he is after Max warned her to stay away from Nathan. As they walk back to the car Chloe gets a text from Nathan that there won't be any evidence left when he's done and so they race back to the junkyard only to find Rachel still there and Nathan nowhere to be seen. Max then gets stung by a syringe and Chloe gets shot, as Max's vision fades she sees Mr. Jefferson standing over her.

As Max comes back to reality she finds herself strapped to the chair in the darkroom. As she gets more aware of her surroundings she sees Victoria on the ground next to her, drugged and out of it. She also sees a picture of herself, one that is presumably made by Mr. Jefferson. Even though she promised herself not ever to go back in time through a picture again she doesn't have much of a choice and heads back in, and ends up in the middle of the photo session. As Mr. Jefferson gives her a new dose of the sedative she kicks the trolley and spills some of the drug on a folder with some photo's, as she wakes back up there are now other pictures on the trolley that had previously been blocked from view due to the folder. As she heads into another picture in where she's clearly more awake she finds out why Mr. Jefferson does what he does, basically because he's an insane psychopath. After mentioning her diary to Mr. Jefferson he throws it on the ground in front of her and Max is able to go back to the day it all started, when she took a selfie in Mr. Jefferson's class. She then texts David with some details about the darkroom and Mr. Jefferson after that her vision begins to blur.

As her vision comes back she's in a plane... with principle Wells. As she starts reading her texts she finds out much to her amusement she won the everyday heroes contest and is now on her way to San Francisco. As she continues to read all the text she ends up at Warrens text. Much to her displeasure it doesn't seem that they are together in this timeline.

 _Shit... It seems that Kate didn't try to jump, with Mr. Jefferson and Nathan getting caught and all, good for her, I love you Kate and I hated seeing you up there... but that also means Warren didn't comfort me and we didn't grow closer... and I guess we either canceled APE or nothing happened... Fuck...I... I have to tell him... I'm sure he'll believe me... He did at the lighthouse in the other timeline... But do I tell him right away? Or should I try to get together with him first? I don't know... Let's just text him to hang out after I get back first._

Max 15:23PM: Hey Warren, I'm almost in SF, let's hang when I get back? Maybe watch a movie or something.

Warren 15:23PM: Yes! Absolutely... consider it a plan..

Warren 15:23PM: Could you text me the contact information from your secretary so I can plan it with her? Or do you have an agent? Or both?

Max 15:23PM: Haha.. nope... I don't have either... I do have this geeky sidekick that helps me make meth once in a while, perhaps you know him, his name is Warren G Pinkman. But anyway, plane is about to land, TTYL.

Warren 15:23PM: Have a nice day Heisenberg, I'm sure the people from the gallery will love your 'product'

Max 15:23PM: Thanks Warren =) XOMAXO

Warren 15:23PM: See you Max

As the plane is about to land she blacks out again ends up in the gallery where her photo is displayed.

 _You did it Max... you won the everyday heroes contest, you made sure Mr. Jefferson and Nathan got what they deserved and you made sure Rachel's body was found... Everything will be okay... The Max and Chloe band are back together again... Just Warren... you're not with Warren... But you will be soon... Everything will be okay... I did it..._

As she wanders around in the gallery her phone starts to buzz, it's Chloe... the tornado is hitting Arcadia hard and Chloe is stuck on the beach, the phone disconnects then.

 _Shit... Everything isn't okay... far from it... I have to go back again..._

She heads back in her everyday heroes' contest photo and ends up back in her room.

 _I have to make sure I won't win the everyday heroes contest. I'm sorry San Francisco but Warren and Chloe come first._

She rips the photo in half and ends up in the darkroom again.

As she wakes, she hears the storm raging in the background and Mr. Jefferson is asking her something. She tells him to 'eat shit and die'. Mr. Jefferson killed Victoria and she's about the kill Max, she also sees what is left of her diary after Mr. Jefferson burned it, which is pretty much all ash. As he's about to kill her David comes in but he gets knocked out. After a few rewinds Max manages to steer so that David wins.

As Max talks to David she tells him that Chloe died and David shoots Mr. Jefferson.

 _Fuck... I have to save her... Warren! The photo we took outside the party! I can use that to go back... Thank god for his geekiness!_

As Max heads to the surface she calls Warren.

"Max!"  
"Warren! Where are you?"  
"I'm taking cover in the 2 whales...the storm... your vision... the tornado... it was all real"

"What are you doing in the 2 whales?"  
"Well... I didn't hear from you this morning... and you were pretty vague and short last night... I was worried and I went here to ask Joyce where Chloe lived because I figured you might be there, are you?"

"No Warren... I am... I was... I uhm... Mr. Jefferson kidnapped me... He took me to the darkroom... I didn't send you any texts after I saw you at the party... I guess he must have send those..."

"Oh fuck... Max... where is this darkroom? Are you okay? Let me come and pick you up... We might still be able to get out of town... I don't know how... but we'll figure something out."  
"I can't... Mr. Jefferson shot Chloe... She's dead... I need to save her... But he destroyed my diary with all my pictures... I need the picture we made at the party... Do you still have it?"  
"Oh fuck... Max... I'm so sorry about Chloe... but yes! I still have to picture, so she can still be saved..."  
"Ok Warren... stay there... I'm on my way..."  
"Okay... I'll see you soon, be careful".

Max gets in Mr. Jefferson's car and drives to the 2 whales... she prevents the 2 whales from being blown up and saves a bunch of people on her way there. As she enters from the back she sees Joyce.

"Oh Max honey... I'm so glad you are alright... it's bad out there... 2 whales Is barely standing up. Where's Chloe?"  
 _Fuck... I can't tell her Chloe is dead... that will devastate her...  
_ "I don't know... I'm sorry... I'll go find her.."

"No you don't... I just have to pray that Chloe and David are held up somewhere save, they will be alright Max."  
"I hope so yes."

"Alright Max, get settled in, Warren has been collecting all the first aid.. you stay here until the storm passes."  
"Okay Joyce, I will"  
"Alright, now if you'll excuse me Frank needs my help, he's losing his mind."  
"Okay Joyce"

Max then sees Warren coming from the restrooms, she runs over toward him and hugs him.

"Oh Warren... Thank god you're okay... "  
"Oh Max... I'm so glad you're alive..., how are you doing? Did he hurt you?"  
Max pulls him toward a table in the corner where they can have some privacy.

They sit down and Max buries her face in his shoulders and starts to cry.

"Oh Max... I'm sorry... what you said on the phone... what happened? How are you? I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you... I'm sorry I didn't notice it wasn't you who texted, fuck I'm such a freaking klutz.."  
"Warren... It's not your fault... *sob* We thought it was Nathan, but it was Mr. Jefferson all along *sob* , he... He... trapped us by telling us that he would get rid of Rachel's body, so when we went there... *sob*, and he... He killed Chloe and sedated me..." she cries into his shoulder and then begins to shiver as she recalls Chloe's death.

"Oh Max... fuck... I'm sorry... Where is that psycho now... I'll go full on alpha on him... Twice... And then again... Twice..."  
"David beat you to it *sob*, he killed him when I told him about...about..." Max starts crying even harder.

Warren gently strokes her hair with his left hand and then puts his chin on her head.

"Okay Max, calm down, let's think game plan. Chloe can still be saved, you can save her, and you will, I know you will."

Max doesn't respond and continues on crying.

"So you asked me about our photo from the party, I'm guessing you want to go back with it?" Warren asks, clearly already knowing the answer but he's just asking to give Max something to think about.

Max still doesn't respond, but her crying slows down from Warrens calming voice and his hands stroking her hair.

"You want to go back and prevent the two of you from going back to the junkyard?"

Max sits up a bit straighter, she pulls her face out of his shoulder and then gently rests her head on it.

"Yes, I have to make sure Chloe doesn't go to the junkyard at any cost"  
"And what about Mr. Jefferson?"  
"I... when... When I was in the darkroom, I went back in time through a other photo from my diary, before he burned it... and I got him arrested... And well... I thought everything was okay... and I was in San Francisco because I won the everyday heroes contest, but the storm still hit and Chloe died again... so... so I don't know what to do Warren..."

"Okay, but the storm is getting really bad, let's save Chloe first and think about Jefferson when we still have time."  
"Yes! We will figure it out, the 3 of us" Max says with a smile coming back on her face as she imagines being with Chloe again."

"Okay uhm... So that leaves the question... uhm... are you uhm planning on going alone?"  
"Are you uhm thinking about trying to come back with me?"  
"Well... yes... honestly... if you want to..."  
"Yes Warren... I want to try..."  
"Okay... but Max..." he says, with a serious face and then holds both of her hands.

"Yes?"  
"If this won't work... Promise me that you tell me about everything that happened... even if we save Chloe and find a way to get Jefferson locked up... You still went through all of it... please don't go through all of that alone... please let me be there for you..."  
Max starts crying. "Thank you Warren... thank you for being there for me... Thank you for everything." She hugs him and cries for another 20 seconds or so and sits back up again.

Warren takes his wallet out of his pocket, and takes the picture out and places it on the table.

As he asks if Max is ready a huge tree branch crashes into the window next to him, leaving Max uncurious.

As her vision returns she sees a face hovering over her, and someone calling out her name but she cant make out who it is. A few seconds later she hears Joyce calling "She's blinking, she's waking up!"

A second face the hovers over her. As her vision sharpens she notices it's frank. "Max honey, are you alright? How are you feeling?" Joyce asks. As her hearing sharpens she can hear a distraught tone in her voice.

"Uhm... I'm okay... What happened.?  
"Oh honey... You... you got hit by a branch... it flew through the window and hit you..."

As Max hears this she slowly sits up straight with Frank's help. She lets her hand go through her hair and she notices a bit of blood. "Where... where's Warren" she asks, still a bit dazed but getting more aware of her surroundings, she's now in the back room, not in at the table's anymore.

As she asks this she sees Joyce's face contort before she looks away and starts looking toward to ground, she doesn't respond.

"Where's Warren?" Max asks again, with a bit of fear in her voice.

"Max... honey..." Joyce lets out.

"No!" Max screams, "WHERE IS HE?"

"Max" Frank then says, with a calming voice, "Warren got hit by the branch as well... I'm sorry Max... he... he..."  
"NO!" Max screams and she gets into a frenzy, she kicks Frank away and starts crawling backward until she hits a wall.

"WHERE IS HE!" she screams.

"He's in the diner Max, we covered him up with some sheets, you shouldn't need to see that, please Max... stay here." Frank responds.

"NO, IT CAN'T BE, NOT HIM AS WELL... NO... THIS IS TO MUCH!" she screams out.  
"I'm sorry Max." Frank replies.  
"Max honey... I know it's hard, but please calm down." Joyce says as she puts her hand on her leg to calm her down.

Max ignores the hand and the request and gets up and runs to the front part of the diner, as she enters she hears the wind raging through the broken window and she sees the branch, laying where they just sat, she then sees a white cover, with what looks like a body beneath it.

She walks towards it, and sees an arm sticking out of the cover, with a very familiar watch on it. She collapses.

"Nononononono Warren... please nononono I need you Warren... please wake up!" she says as she pulls the cover away and starts to shake his limb body.

He doesn't respond, as she gets more aware of his limpness she sees his head, and the huge bump that formed on his head where the tree hit him.

"WARREN NO! DON'T LEAVE ME! YOU CAN'T I NEED YOU!" she screams.

She lets herself fall down on his torso and buries her face in it and starts to cry. She continues crying for a while, still panicked, not being able to think clearly. This goes on for a while until she hears Joyce's voice besides her. "Max honey... I'm sorry... but please come back to the back room, the tornado... It's really close."

As she turns her head to Joyce she sees that she's sitting beside her on the ground, she also notices the back of the photo then, laying on the ground.

 _The photo! I can still save him! And Chloe! Yes!_

Max then plunges to it and immediately starts to focus on it, and her vision begins to blur and she the conversation she was having with Warren and hears Chloe shouting her name in the distance.

As her vision returns she hears Chloe yelling "Max!".

Max's head spins toward the sound of Chloe's voice and finds Chloe, full of life standing there, she immediately runs towards her and jumps her and hugs her, this takes Chloe by surprise and, combined the with weight and Max running body he stumbles backward and they both land on the ground.

"WTF!" Chloe yells.

"Oh Chloe... you're alive, I'm so glad you're with me."  
"Of course I'm alive, and I'm glad that you're with me to, but wtf was that, why did you jump me like I'm him?" she asks as she points to Warren who walked up to them.

As Max's gaze follows Chloe's arm she sees him. "Warren!" she yells as she gets up and jumps him to, he catches her and they hug.

"Max? what did you mean that she was alive? Did you... Did something happen? Did you go back?" he asks, already making sense of the abrupt happiness and cheerfulness he sees his girlfriend displaying.

"Go back?" Chloe asks, as she gets up.

"Yes!" Max says and then lets go of Warren and turns towards Chloe, "Chloe... You can't go in that party, you're going to... you're going to die if you do."

"You used your powers, right? And you fucked around with time, and I died."

"Not like that"

"You're supposed to back me up. So there's no way that punk-ass bitch Nathan Prescott is taking me down."

"You're right, he won't"

"Mark Jefferson killed you... and others..." she says, and Warren gasps.

"Jefferson, the art teacher? That's bullshit! Nathan is the fucking serial killer! We saw the proof!, now excuse me but I'm going to that party and make sure he's never going to hurt anyone again, are you coming?"

"Nathan is dead Chloe... I've already been through all this, I can... I can go back in time through pictures, I go back in the moment it was taken... That's how I got here... Now... You... Both... died..." She says as she looks back at Warren briefly whose face turns into a worried look.

"What do you mean we died?" Chloe asks shocked.  
"We went to the junkyard, and Jefferson killed you... and sedated me and took me to the darkroom."  
"Max!" Warren gasps and he turns her around, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?".

"I'm okay... David saved me, and I went back to the 2 whales because you where there, and you had the photo that got me here... But... but... we got hit by a branch... And you died!" Max says, tears already sliding down her cheeks.

"Oh Max..." Warren says and he pulls her into a hug and she starts sobbing. "We're alive now, the both of us, he says as he looks to Chloe.

Chloe then joins the hug and they stand there for a while. As Max's sobbing starts to end she says "Guess you'd die first before giving me a hug".

Chloe burst out in a quick laugh but then starts crying as well. "Oh Max... I can't imagine what you must have been through... Losing me... Losing Warren... Having Jefferson do whatever the fuck he did. I'm so sorry I was the one that dragged you into all this shit... Nobody, especially you, should have to go through that." The hug then ends.

"Now we have to stop Jefferson... With one bullet.."  
"No... not this way... Chloe, I... I can't keep fixing everything, if all I'm going to do is just break it, over and over again. I know how this is going to turn out and I'm afraid I'm fucking up all these alternate realities"

"Alternate realities? I'm not following."

"I fucked up Chloe, as I said, I can go back in time through the pictures, I was able to go back in time... to the last day William was alive. I stopped him from leaving but... but you ended up in a car crash instead"

"You saw my dad again?"

"You...you where completely paralyzed. And you were in pain, you were slowly dying, and you... you asked me to... end your life.." As Max tells this she feels Warren squeeze her hand, signaling he's there for her. "And I did... for you... I didn't want you to suffer in any other timeline or reality.. I couldn't bear the thought of you in any more pain."

"God Max... that must have been... that must have been awful for you.. I'm sorry I had to ask you that.."

"It was worse for you.. But I had no idea what would happen, and as usual, I messed everything up, and I never want to hurt you, ever. You have to believe me."  
"Of course I do. Do you think I would even know how to handle that situation? Nobody would, but the important thing is that we're together again."

"You're right, but in order to... to save you from being killed... and to escape the darkroom... I had to do it again, I went back into some pictures... and that's why you should come with me so we can stay together... and stay alive."

"I hear you Max, but do you think we should let Jefferson het away with torture and murder?"

"Of course not! If we tell David he'll believe us and he can actually stop him, right? he already did once..."

"David? Do you really think he can help?"  
"Chloe, David saved me from Jefferson, if he didn't track down the darkroom... I'd be dead right now." She feels another squeeze in her hand.

"Okay, so what's your plan?"

Max steps back a bit so she can look at both Warren and Chloe the same time.

"We tell David everything, including that Victoria is in danger."

"Okay, You've been through so much.. I believe you Max.. After all, I'm still your faithful companion."  
"I believe you to Max.." Warren says.  
"You'd better... I might be her faithful companion but so are you Warren..."

Warren smiles at this response. "Yeah, I'd like to think I am."  
"You are" Max reassures him.

"So listen, in a few minutes, my vision starts to blur and I usually end up forward in time, with the result of the changes I made when I went back in the photo, so it's possible I won't know any of this happened.. We absolutely have to stay in your room and do nothing. Then we explain everything to David, and we finally let him do his job. You'll have to tell me exactly what I did and said just now."

She then looks at Warren. "Just explain that I traveled through time using the photo."  
"You want me to come?" he asks surprised.

It hurts Max that he even has to ask that.

"Warren..." she says but then gets interrupted by Chloe.

"Of course.. forget what I said about you being drunk, I'll give you my miracle hangover cure when we're at my place... you're part of the team now Warren, we need you."  
Warren's face lights up as he hears this.

"Will you believe us Max?"  
"Of course, I'll always believe the 2 of you she says and they run to the car and drive towards Chloe's. As they leave the parking lot Max's vision starts to blur.

Warren POV

As they drive of the parking lot he sees Max's head turning quickly.

"Max, are you alright?"  
"Warren? How did I get here?"  
"Guess she was right, she doesn't remember." Chloe says as she looks to Chloe.

 _Hhm okay... so is this still Max? It has to be right? Fuck... this time travel shit is confusing... but so is Max right now... let's help her._

"Max... you traveled back in time through a photo, do you remember?"  
"uhm... no I don't..."

"What's the last thing you remember?"  
"Uhm getting in the car to go to the party... we have to find Nathan... he killed Rachel..."

As she says this Warren sees Chloe's knuckles grasp the steering wheel more fiercely.

"Max... we have to tell you something..."

Max POV

"Chloe!" she yells as her vision comes back and she finds herself on the beach, with the storm raging on.

They hug, "I see that the real Max is back, how was your time trip dude?"

"Shut up. Oh, you're alive! You're alive, oh both of us! But where's Warren!"  
"Calm down Max, he's right there..." Chloe responds as she points to Warren whose standing behind Max.

"Warren! You're alive!" Max screams and hugs him.  
"I did so much to bring to bring the two of you back... and it worked... it actually worked..."  
"Yes you did Max... It looks like even faith doesn't want us appart again, and... and you traveled through multiple realities just to save my ungrateful and his geeky ass and his over and over.. and... I hope it was worth it... I don't blame you for not wanting me in you're life... after all my drama.."

"Come on. I'm officially the Drama King and Queen of Arcadia Bay this week... Just look at what my powers have caused... in just a short time... I mean. I'm nobody.."  
"You are Max... you're super-Max" Warren says.

"Yeah... you're Max Fucking Caufield, Time Warrior. Even if you weren't you're kind and caring. Nobody could have a better best friend... nobody..."  
"Or a better girlfriend" Warren adds.

"You didn't ask for any of this to happen, but it did. You need to accept how awesome you are."  
"I second that." Warren replies as he lets his hands slide around Max's waist and holds her.

"I always wanted my life to be special Chloe... an adventure... but not without you. And it didn't happen until I moved back here, so without you.. my powers wouldn't even exist.."  
"Then for whatever scientific, mystical reason that he will probably figure out soon enough... we were meant to be together at this exact moment in history... maybe even all the three of us. I have to think that Rachel was somewhere behind the scenes, fighting for justice."  
"I'd like to think that, too... We all owe Rachel Amber. Now tell me everything that happened... You remember, right?"  
"Warren?" Chloe asks.

"Yeah.. we... we left the party... And in the car... well you started to freak out... you were right... you completely forgot everything... and after we filled you in.. we made sure Jefferson couldn't find us. Then the storm got crazy as fuck and you said that we would be save at the lighthouse, we were on our way there now."

"The storm... it's getting bigger now... It's coming closer. I can't even believe this is real, but this is happening because of me..."  
"Stop it! Stop beating yourself up, okay? We've both paid our dues already on that... Who knows... this could be Rachel's revenge... our revenge... The lighthouse is out of the way of the tornado... let's go.."  
As they prepare to move Max nose starts bleeding, her vision blurs and she collapsed.

She starts to get a ton of nightmares.

As she regains her consciousness she hears both Warren and Chloe calling out her name.  
"Max"

"Max, are you okay?"  
"She's coming back!"  
"Max... thank god..."

"Hey guys... what happened?" Max says... still dazed...

 _Damn... I should be getting used to this by now... It still gets my every time... this terrible daze..._

"You blacked out Max... We're at the lighthouse..."

"It had a nightmare... it was so real... It was so horrible..."

She then sees the tornado...  
 _Shit... Arcadia... the tornado... it will be wiped out..._

"This is my storm! I caused this... I caused all of this... I changed fate and destiny so much that... I actually did alter the course of everything.. all I really created was just death and destruction..."

Choe puts her hands on Max's shoulders. "Fuck all of that, okay? You were given a power... you didn't ask for it... but you saved me... Multiple times... and you saved Warren as well... which had to happen... all, of this... except for what happened to Rachel... but without you're power we wouldn't have found her!"

"And Jefferson would have continued on as well Max..." Warren adds.

"Okay so you're not the goddamn Time master, but you're Maxine Caufield... And you're amazing..."

The three of them remain silent for a while... as they watch the storm...

"Max... this is the only way..." Chloe says as she pulls the photo of the blue butterfly from her pocket.

"I feel like I took this shot a thousand years ago."

"You could use that photo... to change everything right back to when you took that picture.. All that would take... is for me to... to"

"Fuck that! No... no way...! I'm not letting you die... you're my number one priority now... the both of you... You are all that matters to me... I love you... the both of you..."

"I know... you proved that over and over again... even though I don't deserve it... I'm so selfish... not like my mom... Look what she had to give up and live through... and she did... She deserves so much more then to be killed by a storm in a fucking diner... even my step... father deserves her alive.. there's so many more people in Arcadia Bay who should live... way more than me..."

"Don't say that... I won't trade you..."  
"You're not trading me. Maybe you've just been delaying my real destiny... Look at how many times I've almost or actually died around you... Look at what's happened in Arcadia Bay ever since you first saved me... I know I've been selfish, but for once I think I should accept my fate... our fate..."

"Chloe..."  
"Max, you finally came back to me this week, and.. and you did nothing but show me your love and friendship... You made me smile and laugh, like I haven't done in years... Wherever I end up after this... in whatever reality... all those moments between us were real, and they'll always be ours... you have to sacrifice me..."  
"Chloe... I can't do this..."  
"Help me out here? You know I'm right... you probably already did the math or whatever... or why are you so quiet?" Chloe asks as she looks to Warren...

"Max..." he replies.  
"No!"

"She's right..."  
"No... I can't do this... I won't let her die..."  
"Wait... I wasn't done... I've been thinking about this a lot..." he replies and both Max and Chloe look confused...  
"Chloe has to be sacrificed...", "No!" Max interrupts..., "Like I said.. I wasn't done... you preventing Chloe from getting shot is what all of this started right... So what... What if we don't prevent it?"  
"No! I'm not letting her die..."  
"No I know... what if... What if I where to go back with you? And we saved Chloe... not from getting shot... but from dying... "

"What do you mean? Chloe asks.

"Mrs. Grant Max... you know she spent a few years in medical school right? And there's a huge first aid kit in the science lab...what if... What if I where to go back with you... and get Mrs. Grant to help Chloe until the ambulance arrived... "  
"Would that stop the storm from happening?"  
"I'm not sure... But at least we could try?"  
"But what if it doesn't?" Max cries out.

"Then we keep trying Max... we quite literally have all the time in the world..."

"I don't know..."  
"Yes Max... that's it... just try... and keep trying... and if it doesn't work... you know how I feel Max... just save my mom... save everyone but me..."  
"Chloe!"  
"Please Max..." Chloe asks with tears in her eyes...

"Okay... do you really think Mrs. Grant can save her Warren?"  
"I don't know, do you know where Chloe got shot?"  
"No.. I don't... not exactly... somewhere in lower chest... maybe her belly..."  
"That's good... there's a chance no vital organ was hit then, that means Mrs. Grant would only have to prevent you from dying from blood loss, there's a chance... I'm not saying it's a big one.. bit still..."

Chloe hugs Warren. "Thank you Warren... for taking care of Max... and for helping me... I would be so grateful if it worked..."  
"It will. I will keep trying until it does... Warren's right... we have all the time in the world..." Max says, now determined.

"Okay... Warren, could you give us a second?" Chloe then asks.

"Yeah of course..." And he steps away and gives then some privacy.

"Just in case Max this won't work Max, I want to thank you for everything... I know you'll make those fuckers pay for what they did to Rachel... Being together this week... it was the best farewell gift I could have hoped for... You're my hero Max..."

"Don't say that Chloe... this isn't goodbye"

"These past few days... Reconnecting with you again... finding the answers about Rachel... it where the best days I've had in a long time Max... it means so much to me...

"Chloe... I..."

"Max... I love you..."

"I love you to Chloe... I won't let you die..."

"I'll always love you... Now, get out of here, please! Do it before I freak... And Max Caufield? Don't you forget about me..."  
"Never... but I'll save you Chloe... and I'll tell you all about the crazy week we've had... I know you won't believe me at first but I will not stop until you believe me."

"Max... I'll believe you... You're my best friend in the whole world... Even if when we weren't in touch... I thought of you every day max..."

"I did the same... I'm so sorry for not looking you up Chloe..."

"It's okay Max... that's in the past... but if it doesn't work Max... you know what to do..."

"No Chloe! I will never stop tryin...I never will... I would let the storm wreck Arcadia before I'd do that..."

"No Max... don't... you know that's no option..."

"But Chloe..."

"No Max... try to save me... But don't sacrifice Arcadia over me..."

"Chloe..."

"Promise me Max..."

"Okay Chloe... I promise..." Max says with tears slipping down her cheeks.

They hug...

"Goodbye Max..."

"See you soon Chloe..."

"Max..."

"Goodbye..."

"Okay... I'll give the 2 of you some privacy as well the... you're not done saying goodbye Max Caufield... Just remember that I've loved you since the day we've met.."

"I've loved you just as long Chloe... but what are you talking about?"

"Warren" Chloe yells and he comes back.  
"The 2 of you... you should have a proper goodbye to... in case you're not able to bring Warren back..." she then tells the both of them.

Max and Warren both stiff up and they gaze at each other...

 _Oh no... I hadn't even thought of that... I... no...I can't lose Warren to... I can't bear another goodbye..._

Max collapses and Warren gets on his knee's and hovers over Max...

"Max... She's right you know..."

"I'll... I'll leave you 2 to it... good luck Max... And thanks Warren... For trying to save me... Take care of her..."

"Of course Chloe... I look forward to getting to know you..."  
"That would be nice yes... if you manage to save me... you're into sci-fi right... I love Independence Day... even though I'll never admit it to anyone but Max... but that gives you something to break the ice with..."  
"Thanks Chloe... that's a good flick... I'll make you watch it with me someday..."  
"I'd like that..." Chloe replies as she begins to cry and she heads over to the bench to give them some privacy.."

"Warren... I... I don't know what to say... I can't lose you to..."  
"I know Max... I don't want to lose you to..." he replies as they both sit on the ground, and Max curls up towards him.

"I... I just can't... even though you would be alive... And you'd probably be there for me like you were with Kate... I just can't bare the thought you know..."

"Yeah Max... I know... Guess that's because you love me ha? He says with a small smirk as he recalls Max telling both him and Chloe that's she loves them.

"I guess I do..." Max says with a bit of shyness in her voice...  
"I love you to Max Caufield... I love you to... and that will never change..."  
They both kiss briefly... to emotion to get lost in it.

"I love you Warren... Thank you for everything..."  
"It's okay Max... you have plenty of time to thank me after all this is done..."  
"Yeah... I look forward to it..."  
"So do I..."

"So... are you ready?" He then asks.

"What do I do? When I get back?"

"When Chloe gets shot... apply pressure to the wound...maybe use your jacket or something... anything to slow down the bleeding will help."  
"Okay... I will.. and what will you do?"  
"I'll get Mrs. Grant to come with me, I'll also bring the med kit and make sure someone will call an ambulance..."  
"Will it work?"  
"Yeah I'd like to think that we can save Chloe yes."  
"I mean preventing the storm."  
"Oh... I don't know... I hope so... and it doesn't we'll try again... until it does... or we figure out a way to get Arcadia Bay evacuated"  
"Okay... I believe you..."

"Okay... are you ready?"  
Max hugs Warren tightly and holds the picture where the both of them can see it clearly. "Just focus on the picture, think about the moment"  
"But I wasn't there..."  
"True... but just picture Chloe... And Nathan... And the restroom..."  
"Okay Max... See you soon"

"See you soon Warren... Let's save Chloe..."

 **Hope you enjoyed. This Fanfiction is NOT yet over... i will still write... the next chapters will all take place after the ending of the game, so no more of the in game dialogue anymore haha...**

 **I'm sorry about the part in the diner, i tried to make it as emotional as possible but as i said, my writing skills will only allow me so much...**

 **Next chapter will be up soon!**


	10. Back to School

**I hope you liked the cliffhanger from the last chapter :)**

 **I also hope you like this chapter! I played around with POV's in this one. No Max/Warren moments in this one and I'm sorry for that, but i think you will understand that if you read it, rest assured that in the next chapters there will be plenty to make up for it :)**

Max POV

The sound from the storm slowly starts to fade and her vision blurs. As the noise from the storm quiets down her vision sharpens and she's back in the restrooms again.

 _Fuck….. Game time…. Nathan will be here in a few seconds…. But what if he doesn't leave? Do I make him leave? Do I wait? Does Chloe have enough time to wait? Can I…_

Her thoughts get interrupted as Nathan enters the restroom and starts to freak out.

"It's cool, Nathan… Don't stress, you're okay, bro, just …. Count to three." He says.

"Don't be scared. You own this school…. If I wanted, I could blow it up." He laughs nervously. "You're the boss."

At that moment Chloe enters and starts checking the toilets to see if anyone is there.

 _Chloe! I will save you! I promise_

"So what do you want?" Nathan asks.

"I hope you checked the perimeter, as my step-ass would say….. Now, let's talk bidness."

"I got nothing for you.."

"Wrong. You got hella cash."

"You don't know who the fuck I am or who you're messing around with!" he says as they start to struggle and he pulls out his gun.

"Where'd you get that?... what are you doing? Come on, put that thing down!" Chloe says panicked.

"Don't EVER tell me what to do…. I'm so SICK of people trying to control me!"

"You are going to get in hella more trouble for this than drugs."

"Nobody would ever even miss your punk ass, would they?"  
"Get that gun away from me, psycho!" Chloe says as she tries to push Nathan away.

The gunshot that follows is loud and temporarily paralyzes Max…

"Shit! Fuck… what did I do…. Fuck… Nathan…keep calm…. Just get the fuck out of here okay… no one will know you did it…." he assures himself and quickly leaves…

 _Thank god…_ Max thinks as she hears him leave… _I guess I got lucky there… Chloe!_

"Chloe!" she then screams and heads over to the bleeding, barely conscious Chloe…

Warren POV still at the lighthouse

As he thinks about Chloe and Nathan in the restroom the noise from the storm slowly fades…. As he hugs Max tighter and closes his eyes it starts to fade faster until it stops… for a few seconds it is silent.

"Mr. Graham…. Did you read "To kill a Mocking jay" or not?" Mrs. Grant asks.

 _Yes! I was talking about books with Mrs. Grant when the alarm went off… it worked…! Whoa…  
_ He opens his eyes and stares around… still having trouble with the apparent time travel he just underwent. Both Mrs. Grant and Brooke are staring at him, expecting an answer.

"Mrs. Grant! You have to come with me right now!"  
"What? Slow down Warren what is wrong?"

Warren gets up and reaches for the first aid kit that hangs on the wall! "Someone Is about to get shot in the girl's toilets! Come on… get moving!"

"What are you talking about Warren? Calm down…."

"Is he having a stroke?" Brooke asks. Then the 3 of them get startled by the sound of a gun firing…

 _Wow…. Thin walls…_ Warren thinks.

"Hurry up!" Warren screams as he runs toward the door. "Call an ambulance Brooke!"

He then runs out of the classroom towards the toilets… toward Max and Chloe…

 _Fuck I hope it works…. I hope we can save her… I have to get to Max…. and Chloe…_

As he runs there he sees Nathan running toward his direction, toward the exit..

 _Fuck that bastard!_

Warren tackles him into the soda machine and to his luck and surprise Nathan is knocked out instantly. Warren stares at him for a second but then remembers what he was doing and runs over to the restrooms.

Mrs. Grant POV after Warren freaks.

It takes a few seconds for Mrs. Grant to fully take in what just happened… _That was a gunshot… but how did he know…. A student might have been hurt…._ then she regains her composure and quickly runs toward the door as well… "Do what he says Mrs. Scott.. call an ambulance… and bring us a wet towel! Hurry…"

She then runs after Warren, as she leaves the classroom she sees Warren entering the restrooms. As she runs towards it she sees Nathan laying on the ground next to the soda machine….and what appears to be a gun next to his hand…. She freaks…. But then sees David trying to push through all the fleeing students…. "David…. He has a gun…. Someone is shot…." She screams… and then hurries toward the restrooms.

David Madson POV just before the gunshot.

The class bell just rung. _Kate Marsh's class just ended, I'll wait here for her so I can follow her.. I need to know where she got her drugs… I need to know her buyer…._

As he walks toward the side of the building where she can't see him students start to run out of the building, screaming.

 _Whoa! What's up._

GUN! TERRORISTS! HELP! GUN! GET OUT OF HERE!, people are screaming all kinds of stuff as they try to make their way out of the building, some people fall and others trip over them… it's a mess, there's even a kid that screams for his mom…. David immediately starts to run toward them and pushes himself through the crowd that is leaving the building and screams "WHAT IS WRONG!".  
"GUN!" a student yells. As he enters the building he sees Mrs. Grants who screams "David…. He has a gun…. Someone is shot…." And points at a student who lays next to the soda machine and then sees her running off further into the corridor.

He quickly runs toward the student and he sees Nathan lying unconscious with a gun next to him. David immediately turns him on his stomach and zip ties his hands together and picks up the gun.

He then looks around but he doesn't see Mrs. Grant or any other students further in the corridor.

He takes his radio and starts talking to a person from the security company which hired him out to the school. "We seem to have a situation here, I've got one unconscious adult male here with a gun, it seems to be a Barretta and I've heard reports of a gunshot and a possible victim. Contact the police and an ambulance asap, I'll secure the area and investigate the possible gunshot, David out"

He starts to run down the corridor as he hears the person on the other end of the radio acknowledging his message and informing that the ambulance and the authorities are on their way. As he makes his way around the corner, with his gun pulled, he sees some students hiding behind the now flipped table that was previously used for sign-ins for the vortex club and their party. The students are terrified. He quickly scans the surrounding area, which seems to be clear.

Brooke then passes him and runs to the girl's restrooms and enters… and comes out seconds later and collapses to the floor.

He runs towards her, gets on his knees. _She's out. What is happening… she needs to get out of here… she's to exposed like this…_ He looks behind him toward the students behind the table who are watching him.

"Help here! Get her the fuck out of this exposed hallway into a safe area!", the students don't respond. "MOVE YOUR ASS!" he yells, and the students run toward him, pick up Brooke and make for the exit.

As David opens the door to the girl's restroom he hears a female student who is clearly distraught asking "Will she make it…. she has to make it…. there's so much blood…Chloe! Don't die on me" with a panicked voice.

 _Chloe? It can't be…. Not…. Not my Chloe…._

As he fully opens the door he sees the blue hair and the puddle of blood immediately. "Oh my god…. Chloe…" he exclaims and his knees shutter and he barley keeps himself from collapsing. He then notices Max, Warren and Mrs. Grant besides her. Max is holding Chloe's head in her lap, and she seems to be talking to Chloe, while Warren is washing a blooded towel in the sink and Mrs. Grant is applying pressure to what appears to be Chloe's abdomen. For a second his vision fades and he's back in combat… dressing one of his friends who sadly didn't make it.

Brooke POV in class just before Warren freaks.

Brooke is typing on her laptop, a review on some camera for her drone that she bought whilst half listening to Warrens and Mrs. Grants book discussion. "Mr. Graham…. Did you read "To kill a Mocking jay" or not?" Mrs. Grant asks Warren.

As Warren remains silent for a few seconds Brooke looks over. _It's not that hard of a question, is it? and I know for a fact that he read it, he told me himself._

"Mrs. Grant! You have to come with me right now!" he then yells.  
"What? Slow down Warren what is wrong?" Mrs. Grant replies.

Brooke sees Warrens panicked expression. _Wtf has gotten into him? He was fine the other moment and how he's freaking out._

Warren gets up and reaches for the first aid kit that hangs on the wall! "Someone Is about to get shot in the girl's toilets! Come on… get moving!"

"What are you talking about Warren? Calm down…." Mrs. Grant asks.

"Is he having a stroke?" Brooke asks. She then gets startled by a hard bang… _WTF! Was that a gunshot?_

"Hurry up!" Warren screams as he runs toward the door. "Call an ambulance Brooke!" and runs out of the classroom.

 _Uhm… what…?_ Brooke stares at Mrs. Grant who's staring at the empty space where Warren just stood, but a few seconds later she hurries after him and tells her to do what he said.

Brooke stares at the now empty classroom for a while but then shakes out of it and picks up her phone and dials 911.

"911, What's your emergency?

"Uhm… hello my name is Brooke… I need help now, come quickly" she replies confused, she doesn't know what is going on and has never called 911 either..

"Hello Brooke… what is your emergency? Are you hurt?"

"Uhm…. No… I'm uhm…. I'm at Blackwell academy…. I think heard a gunshot…. People are freaking out.."  
"Please remain calm and try to exit the building or hide somewhere safe…. Police are on their way… do you know what happened Brooke, did you get a good look at the shooters."  
"I haven't seen any shooter or shooters, I'm in my classroom and we heard a bang… … please bring an ambulance as well… someone is shot I think."  
"Okay Brooke, both the police and the ambulance are on their way, please remain calm and stay on the phone with me till the authorities arrive Brooke."

"Uhm sorry… I can't do that… I have to go… please hurry!" she says and hangs up the phone. She then heads toward the class's sink and picks up the drying towel to dry and holds it beneath the sink and hurries out of the classroom. As she makes her way to the toilets she runs past an unconscious Nathan and Mr. Madson who is looking at some terrified students. She then enters the toilets…. she sees all the blood and instantly gets dizzy…" **hemophobia" she manages to say, lets the wet towel drop on the floor, and leaves the restroom, faints and collapses.**

Max POV, Where the last Max POV previously left of

As she makes her way to Chloe she imminently sees the small blood puddle forming next to Chloe… _Apply pressure! That's what Warren said… hurry….. god I hope it worked…. What if Warren didn't come back… will someone come? Will someone help?_

She takes of her vest and gets on her knees next to Chloe and pushes her vest onto Chloe's belly. "Chloe… oh my god… Chloe…. Please…. Don't die on me… I can't lose you…."  
Chloe's gaze falls on Max and she blinks a few times… she's almost out of it... "Max?" she says, barely audible…

"Yes Chloe it's me! Stay awake…"

The door then opens and Warren throws himself on his knees on Chloe's other side... Max doesn't even notice… she's too focused on Chloe…  
"What… what are you doing here?" Chloe asks Max….  
"I got to school here remember" Max laughs panicky, "but that's not important… just rest okay.." Max replies…

"No Max you have to keep her talking…. Keep her mind occupied so she doesn't drift off." Warren tells her while his hands join Max's on her already soaking vest.

Max freezes for a second as she realizes his presence… _He… he made it… uhm… Chloe…  
_ "I was here Chloe… I was in the bathroom…. I'm sorry…. I couldn't stop Nathan… I didn't have a choice…..are you still with me Chloe…. Please… stay awake…"  
Chloe blinks a few times, and the door opens again as Mrs. Grant walks in and a loud gasp follows as she sees the scene before her.

"Max….. do… do you remember when we had that wine session and spilled wine all…. All over the carpet…. Mam got so mad…" Chloe laughs weakly, exhausted… clinging to life…..

"Yes! I totally remember that… she had us scrubbing the carpet for 2 hours straight…. I was basically banned from your house for 3 days as punishment." Max laughs weakly, clearly distraught.

In the meanwhile, Mrs. Grant joined them on the floor and opened the first aid kit. "What happened?" She asks.

"She's been shot, by Nathan…. In what seems to be her belly right?" Warren asks.  
She doesn't respond but takes a roll of Band-Aid from the kit and starts to unravel it. At the same time the door opens and Brooke steps in, as Max moves her head toward the door she sees hears Brooke mentioning hemophobia and sees her dropping the towel and leaving the toilets.

Max stares briefly at Warren, confused, Warren notices this and gazes at Max briefly, before he and Mrs. Grant both say "Blood phobia" at the same time.

Mrs. Grant asks Max to lift up the vest so she can see the wound. As Max removes the vest and Mrs. Grant lifts up Chloe's and sees quite a lot of blood. From the hallway David is hearable, screaming at someone to move their asses, but Max doesn't register this.

Mrs. Grant briefly uses the wet towel to clear the blood so she can see the wound, and then hands the towel to Warren, "Wetter… make it soaking.." she says, "Max, lift up her head and keep it like that… and keep talking to her…"

Max lifts up Chloe's head and puts it in her lap.

"Will she make it…. she has to make it…. there's so much blood…Chloe! Don't die on me" Max exclaims panicked.

At that moment the door opens again, and Max hears David say "Oh my god…. Chloe…" as Max gazes over at him he's standing there frozen…

"Max…" Chloe then says, very quietly..

"Yes Chloe… I'm here… David is here now as well… you will be alright… we will take care of you… we will be back to eating Joyce's Bacon and Eggs next week… I promise… just stay with me…"  
"And Waffles?" Chloe responds faintly.

"All the Waffles you can eat Chloe…"  
Chloe smiles a bit and blinks, clearly having trouble staying awake..

"Did Brooke call an ambulance?" Mrs. Grant asks.

"I don't know, she fainted, but I already contacted the authorities with my radio, they are on their way." David answers.

"Good, please tell them that they need to hurry, and inform them that she got hit in her abdomen, If I were to guess either her Liver or Stomach got hit and she's losing a lot of blood. She appears to be in no pain and is conscious, which is a good thing.."

"The liver… that's good right?" Warren asks…"I mean… that's not vital is it?" as he gets back to the ground and with the wet towel.

Mrs. Grant doesn't respond, she pushes the unraveled Band-Aid to the wound. "Warren… get me a roll of duct tape.. we need to make sure this Band-Aid stays in place.

Warren immediately gets up and races past David and heads for the science class.

David radio's in the information for the paramedics and tells them where they need to be and the person on the other side of the radio relays the message for him and informs David that the ambulance is 4 minutes away.

 _Mr. Jefferson! He can't get away…. I have to tell David… If he found it that Nathan was the shooter…. He surely wouldn't stick around… this chaos… is perfect for him to disappear._

"David!" Max yells.

"Max?" he asks confused

"Mr. Jefferson… he's behind all this… he's been working with Nathan…. He kidnapped Rachel… and others… Many others and killed them… he and Nathan… please… make sure he doesn't get away in the chaos… please find him…."

"But Max…. I need to help Chloe…"

"It's okay David… there's nothing for you to do here… I don't mean that in a bad way… but from this point on it's just applying pressure… I've managed to slow down the bleeding considerably… now all that remains is waiting for the ambulance… and if it's true what Max claims… then he mustn't get away.."  
"Okay… but Michelle… please take care of my daughter for me.."

"I will David… you can be sure of that… Max will help me and lead the paramedics here when they arrive… it will be alright…. I've only had a few years of medical experience… but I think she will make it…"  
"Thank you Michelle…"

"Don't thank me.. Thank Max and Warren…"  
"Max…"  
"Not now David… please… get Mr. Jefferson…"  
"Yes Ma'm!" he says and he runs off.

Warrens POV as he runs out to get the duct tape 

_Duct tape…. Where can I find duct tape…. We don't have any in science class as far as I know… Wait…. Didn't Max tell me that they use that in photography class sometime…. Worth a look._

He thinks as he leaves the girl's toilets. He immediately runs toward the photography class and storms in only to find Mr. Jefferson still there.

"Mr. Graham what are you doing here… clearly something is going on.."

"I could ask you the same you sick bastard!" Warren responds with his fists clenched.

Jefferson considers this for a moment with a surprised look on his face… and then his stare sharpens..

"You somehow seem to know about my after-school activities Mr. Graham."

"You bet I do, you murderous psychopath… you will pay for what you did to Max and the others…"

"Max?" he asks confused… "Doesn't matter… you won't be around to tell anyone…." He then replies as he pulls out a gun from his desk and points it to Warren…  
"Screw you!" Warren says and he charges at him anyway, full of rage.

Jefferson is so surprised by this that he freezes for a second, in confusion, by the time he regains control Warren is only 2 feet away from him, so he slaps Warren on the head with the butt of his gun. As Warren collapses to the floor in pain and screaming, Nathan enters the room.

"Mark…. Shit… I screwed up….. Chloe… I…. I shot her… please help me….. get these zip ties of me…" he says as he turns his back to show his zip tied hands.

"Fuck you… the both of you" Warren screams from the ground and Jefferson kicks him in his face… temporarily knocking Warren out.

Jefferson takes a scissor from his desk as Nathan walks towards him and they remove the zip tie.

"Did you say you shoot someone Nathan?" Jefferson asks.

"Yes… You have to help me…. I fuck… I fucked up hard…"

"Well then… what a pleasant surprise that you came looking for me in this chaos… in this exact moment…" he replies as he picks up his gun and aims it at Nathan.

"What!" Nathan replies and he tries to reach for the scissors but as soon as he picks them up he hears the gun click and drops them on the floor.

"Yes… I can already see it in the paper… Mad driven student shoots female student in the restrooms and then heads to the science room to shoot another before killing himself…. I do have to say… you make it quite easy for me Nathan…. Somehow Mr. Graham here figured out what I did in my spare time…. And well… after your screw up with Mrs. Amber… you had this coming…."

"Fuck you…." Nathan says and he starts crying and collapses to the floor. At the same time David enters the classroom and aims his gun at Jefferson. "Drop it! Drop it now!" he yells.

"Mr. Madson" Jefferson says surprised… "Nathan tried to stab me with the scissors, if you would be so kind as to zip tie him please.."

"No can-do sir… I'm here for you…" David replies with an angry expression.

"Oh… you too? well… guess I'll have to kill you to then…" Jefferson replies and aims his gun at David.

They both stare at each other for a few seconds, guns aimed.

 _Fuck….. What happened….. Ah my head…_ Warren thinks as he slowly becomes conscious again and lifts his head. _What the…. David!..._ Then he notices the scissors on the ground, they're not far. He slowly reaches out to them, takes them and them into one of Jefferson's ankles.

Jefferson screams and is momentarily distracted by the pain as he looks to his feet, and seeing Warren laying there… as he's about to aim at Warren he feels a heavy weight tackeling him, as he hits the ground with a grunt David's fists start hammering into his face.

As Warren sees David start to hammer Jefferson's face in he suddenly remembers why he was here. _Duct tape! Fuck.. I need to find some…_ He gets up and heads for the back of the class and sees a roll laying there on a black box.. he picks it up and sees Nathan, slowly crawling out of the classroom, but David is too busy rearranging Jefferson's face to notice it. Warren picks up one of the tri-pods from the back of the classroom and runs toward Nathan and smashes it into Nathans back. Nathan growns in pain. "David... Nathan tried making a run for it…. but I need to get this duct tape to Chloe….. can you handle them both?" he yells as he picks the duct tape back up again.

David briefly stops his assault and looks over. "Yes… go bring that to my daughter… I will take care of these 2…" he says.

Warren is out of the classroom and back into the corridor in seconds and sprints towards the toilets, the hallway is completely empty now.

 _Max POV after Warren leaves to get duct tape_

"Chloe! Stay with me… there is so much I need to tell you about the crazy week we've had…"

"But Max… I… I haven't seen you in years Max…."

"Yes you did….. and it was epic…. We figured out what happened to Rachel…. We did Chloe… the 2 of us…"

"Max…. what are you talking about? What…. What happened to Rachel…."

"It's okay Chloe…. I tell you all about it after this…. You just need to stay alive…"

"The Band-aid it's drenched in blood Mrs. Caufield…. Please hand me the wet towel and lift up the shirt again so I can reapply some…" Mrs. Grant asks and Max abides.

"It…. it feels funny…" Chloe says, weakly…

"Just hold on Chloe… do you remember us running through the woods when we were kids…. I miss that…"

"Yes…. I miss that too Max… I miss you to…. please stay this time…"

"I missed you too Chloe…. But I'm here now….. we can be pirates again… you just need to hold on… I'll never leave you again…."

"I'd like that…." Chloe says and she closes her eyes and drifts away…

"Nonoonono Chloe stay with me… please!" Max says while stroking her blue hair.

"The pain and the blood loss… it was to much for her….. we just have to hope that the paramedics get here soon…. And what is taking Mr. Graham so long…"

 _Chloe…. No… please don't… don't leave me…._ Max thinks and she starts to cry…..

They remain like that for a while in silence... Max crying… and Mrs. Grant applying pressure to the wound…. Until Warren bursts through the door with the duct tape.

"I got it!" he yells as he hands over the duct tape to Mrs. Grant who immediately starts applying it on the Band-aid as Warren gets down next to Max….

"What happened… is she… is she?"

"She's unconscious Mr. Graham…"

"Oh…." He then looks at Max, still crying and he embraces her in a tight hug…. "It will be okay Max… she's a fighter… she will pull though…."

"I can't lose her…. And I can't do this again Warren…. I can't bare seeing her like this…."  
"I know Max I know Max… stay here okay… stay with her… I'll go and see if the paramedics have arrived yet and send them here…"

"Yes… I'll stay here… I promised I would…."

Warren POV  
Warren gets back up and leaves the toilets and looks around, the hallway is completely empty… he then sprints towards the door, as he runs outside police men are entering the building.

"There.. in that classroom….. there's where the shooter is" he yells while pointing toward the photography classroom. The police officers immediately run toward it.… "Where are the paramedics" he yells. As he watches them leave…. Then the doors open again and he turns around to see 2 paramedics walk in with a stretcher…

"Kid! Do you know where the girl is that got shot?" one of them asks.

"Yes! She's in the toilets… follow me!" he says and starts to run, with the paramedics following him.

"In here! Hurry!" he yells as he stops outside the girl's toilets and the 2 men barge in.

Max POV 

As the door opens and Max see's the paramedics come in she yells "Yes! Chloe… they're here…. You will be alright…."

One of the paramedics gets on his knee's next to Max. "You've been applying pressure to the wound?" he asks while watching Mrs. Grant.

"Yes… she appears to be shot in her abdomen, it doesn't appear to be a trough and through."  
"How long as she been out?"

"3 or 4 minutes….. she lost a lot of blood…"

"You did great miss the both of you… we'll take it from here…. Help me get her on the stretcher Harry" he tells his coworker who's checking Chloe's pulse.

They move Chloe onto the stretcher and the sudden movement wakes Chloe back up.. "Max?" she says faintly…

"Yes Chloe I'm here…. Help is here… you will be alright…"

As they lift the stretcher up Chloe weakly stretches her hand out toward Max and Max takes it… they all leave the toilets, with Warren upfront to open the big enterance doors.

As they walk through the hallway Max briefly glimpses inside the photography classroom and she sees a cop sitting on Nathan's back and cuffing in, and some other cops standing in a group huddle over what seems to be a person, but the sight is to brief to make out who it is.

Mrs. Grant opens the doors for them and they all walk outside, the first thing Max sees is all the sirens flashing from what must be at least 15 police cars and 3 ambulances. As they walk toward the ambulances she can see Warren with a paramedic who is looking at his face at the bottom of the stairs….

 _His face….. what happened…. When did that happen….._ "Warren" she screams out.

"Max!" he screams back. But before she can respond Chloe is being lifted into the back and Max gets in as well.

The paramedic closes the door behind her and the other one starts the engine and they drive off.

As the ambulance leaves the lot the lights slowly fade in the distance… Max then takes Chloe's hand back but sees that she drifted away again and that the paramedic is hooking her up to what seems to be a pulse monitor.

Max slowly puts her head on the stretcher and starts to cry until she is startled by the sudden shocking of Chloe's body.

"Mike… She's crashing!" the paramedic calls out.

"Hearth rate's 150, BP is 70 over 40… shit pulse is down to 90…. 80…. We're losing her Mike… " he yells and the sound from the monitor flatlining rings in Max's ears. "No!" she screams.

"Just lost the pulse! Giving her a milligram of epi!" he says and ejects her with the fluid.

"We're nearly there Harry, 40 seconds!" the driver responds and then starts screaming at the radio. "This is unit 13, I've got a gun shot victim, shot in her abdomen loosing a lot of blood, we're 40 seconds out prepare…." Max doesn't hear him finish his sentence as the loud beep from the defibrillator rings her airs as Harry powered it up who is now cutting Chloe's shirt with his scissors and exposed her belly and bra.

"Clear!" Harry yells and Max quickly lets go of Chloe and moves back from the stretcher and Harry puts the debif on her chest. Chloe's back briefly arcs upwards and then drops again.. "Still no pulse!... Clear!" Mike yells and he repeats it, but again still no pulse….

 _Nooooooo Chloe… she's can't..… she… she can't be dead…. No….I promised her… I promised Chloe.. "_ Chloe!" she yells as Mike tries again….. they both remain quiet, Max crying intensely…. The driver stops and walks to the back, just as he opens the door Max reaches for Chloe's hand and gets a small shock as they touch…. The monitor starts to make a sound again. "We've got Sinus rhythm…." Mike yells.  
"Chloe! Yes! Stay with me Chloe…" Max yells.

Mike and Harry quickly lift the stretcher from the back and start running toward the entrance of the hospital where there run a ton of people toward them and help push the stretcher into the hospital…. Max follows them but a nurse that walks by stops her from entering the OR room.

"Hello… and who might you be?" the nurse asks with a calm, and gentle voice.

"My friend….. that's my friend…."

The nurse briefly looks through the small rounder window in the OR door.

"Do you see that man over there… the one with the green scrubs?" she asks, while pointing toward someone.

Max nods.

"That's Dr. Rhodes… he's the best surgeon in all the county…. If he's with your friend… she will be alright…. What happened to her?"  
"She…. She got shot…"  
The face from the nurse saddens….

"Well… I'm sorry to hear that but Dr. Rhodes will take care of her… I heard something about a school shooting on the intercom, I guess that's where you and your friend came from?"  
"Yes…" Max sobs…

"What is your name?"  
"Max…. Max Caufield… "  
"Well them Max…. I'm Maggie… lets sit down here and wait for the doctors to do their work." She says as she points to some chairs a bit further in the hall.

Max nods and they walk to the chairs and take a seat…

"So…. Why don't you tell me a bit about your friend… what is she like?" the nurse asks to cheer her up a bit and distract her.

They sit like that for hours…. Maggie never leaving Max's side for more than a minute.

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **I thought it was a good idea to write this chapter with POV's that happen simultaneously, please let me know whether you liked this or not.**

 **I THINK the next chapter will hugely be in Warren's POV, writing about what he did in the absence of Max when she was in the hospital waiting on Chloe and the doctors with Maggie.**

 **Also sorry about the medical stuff in it, I don't know much about it... I took most of the dialogue from some TV shows I've seen, you might have noticed the usage of "Dr. Rhodes and Maggie" if you watch Chicago MED haha.**


	11. The Aftermath

Chapter 11 The aftermath

 **Sorry for not updating in a very long time. but I'm back!**

 _Warren's POV_

 _Thursday_

After Warren opened the door for the party escorting a badly injured, clinging to life Chloe he runs into his cousin of all people. She's one of the paramedics on scene and immediately grips his arm and starts to check his badly, bleeding bruised face. He can faintly hear her ask him questions, but he isn't paying much attention to it. His attention is focused on the stretcher with Chloe's seemingly lifeless body on it which is being guided toward an ambulance by the paramedics, Max and Mrs. Grant. He sees Max briefly take in the sight of all the first responders that are on the scene as she walks through the school doors. For a second their eyes meet, and he can see Max's face contort into a horrified expression, probably by the look of his bruised face before she screams out his name in a very distraught way. Before he can respond, however, she's getting in the back of the ambulance and drives off.

 _She is devastated. I hope we did the right thing trying to save Chloe without rewinding. If she doesn't make it… I don't think Max will be able to cope with that… hell… I'm not sure I'm able to, and I just met Chloe this week. I know how much it takes for Max to use her rewind, I can only imagine how much of a strain it must be to travel back in time through the pictures. I don't think she will be able to muster that strength again for a very long time if Chloe were to die and besides, would it even be possible for us to get back? At the lighthouse, we assumed so, but what if Max no longer has her powers. The way she explained the time traveling to me was that she usually only went back for a very short duration before getting snapped back to the present again, with all the consequences her changes made. But we're still here, at least I am still here… what if… what if that Max isn't my Max…. no! It can't be… In the restrooms, that was my Max, I'm sure of it._

As he gazes at the back of the ambulance that is speeding off with his girlfriend and newfound friend, Chloe, he's brought back to reality by his cousin's snipping fingers.

"Earth to Warren… Hello Warren… can you hear me?" she says, quite annoyed and worried due to the lack of response she's getting from him while looking at him with deep worry on her face.

Warren gazes over and sees his cousin, his eyes widen and the realization of their little family reunion kicks in. "Clara! What are you doing here?" he asks as he sees her picking a small flashlight out of her chest pocket. Warren then looks around himself, like Max did and is also temporarily amazed by how many police cars and ambulances are parked in front of the school.

"Good, you recognize me, that's a good sign. Follow the light please Warren." She demands as she starts to move the flashlight to the left and right. Warren shifts his gaze back to his cousin and her flashlight. "Clara… I need to go to the hospital, I need to be with Max." He then says with a very serious and distraught expression on his face.

Clara looks him over and sees from the serious expression on his face that he's not messing around. This isn't the Warren she knows, the cheery, always smiling Warren. This is a clearly worried and distraught Warren, and she'll do anything to make sure her cousin goes back to his usual self again. "Alright, just let me check you really quick and then you can go." Warren nods and lets his niece do her business. "So, your Mom told me you have a cool new ride." Clara says, in an attempt to brighten up that look on Warren's face while she is running her checks, but to no avail. Warren merely manages to say half a 'yes' before he goes silent again, deep in thought.

 _I just need to get to Max she must be feeling so shit right now, Chloe really didn't look good. Mrs. Grant said she was positive, but there was a lot of blood, like bad horror movie amounts. I'm not sure if she just saying it for Max and David's sake. If I can just get to my car, I'm coming Max… soon…._

"So, this Max.." Clara asks and pauses, to see if this changes her cousin's grim expression but Warren doesn't respond. " Is Max the girl you have been crushing on for the past months?" Clara continues but Warren simply keeps ignoring her. It's not her fault really, he isn't ignoring her on purpose. His head is just so full of thoughts that he doesn't even register her asking about Max.

A minute or so later Clara informs him that she's finished and that he seems to alright, albeit for some heavy bruising on his face that will surely leave some marks for a few days. She adds that he shouldn't drive but he doesn't care about her advice at the moment. He runs away and makes his way to the parking lot. When he's just a few feet away from his car he suddenly feels a tight grip on his arm, pulling him backward.

"Hey there son, where do you think you're off to?" A police officer asks, while he firmly keeps hold of Warrens' arm. Warren is temporarily dazed and thoughts of Jefferson or Nathan grabbing him rush through his head before he notices that it's a policeman. "Let me go! I need to get to the hospital" Warren says with panic in his voice as he tries to struggle out of the police officers grip. Unfortunately, the police officer looks like he could very well be a professional bear fighter in his spare time. The guy is huge, like Dwayne the rock Johnson huge and Warren is unable to struggle out of his grip, but even if he managed to, the guy will probably catch up with him in a matter of seconds and he doesn't want to get tackled to the ground by this huge bundle of muscles.

"Calm down son, I saw you in the corridor, you pointed us toward the two suspects in the classroom. You seem to know more about what is going on here, I need you to come to the station with me for a statement."

Warren tries to calm his now uprising anger to the fact that the police officer is completely oblivious that he _needs_ to go the Max now. "Sir, please I need to go to the hospital, Max… my girlf…. She's there now, she got in the ambulance with Chloe." He manages to say, calmly.  
"You mean your friend is the one who was with the girl that got shot."

"Yes!" Warren screams out, "Please… I need to go.." he replies as he tries to struggle out of his grip again.

The police officer ignores this and asks, "Are you the boy who was in the restrooms as well then? Together with this girl you are talking about?"

"Yes!" Warren says again, and he continuously tries to struggle out of the officer's grip.

"Well then…. You definitely need to come to the station in that case." He says and starts to pull Warren toward a police car.

Warren ends up making quite the scene trying to get out of his captor's grip. In the end, it takes 3 police officers to put him in the back of a police car and they drive off.

About 10 minutes later they arrive at the station's parking lot and the tall police officer looks over to the backseat at Warren with a casual expression on his face. "We're here… will you take it down a notch and come inside without another fit?" He then asks, with a calming voice.

Warren's face is all red with anger from all the time he already lost. "I…. NEED… TO… GO… TO…THE.. HOSPITAL!" he retorts, with heavy breaths of anger.

"Come now…. I will take you in by force if I have to!" the officer replies, with some annoyance in his voice while he holds up his cuffs.

Warren quickly goes over the options in his head but its no use.  
 _I can't get out of this… the harder I make it for them the longer it will take me to get to Max… I just need to cooperate with them, do my bid and get out of here. But I shouldn't have to. If only I ran harder toward my car. Or if I just sneaked my way towards it. I should have known they wanted a statement from me._

Warren sighs in defeats and nods, to which the officer leaves the car and opens the car door for Warren. The police officer places his hand on Warrens his shoulders, and guides him, a bit forcefully towards the entrance.

As they walk into the station its chaos in there. Students are everywhere talking with police officers and what seems like a dozen phones are ringing with what must be concerned parents. At the reception's desk stands a small army of what seem to be lawyers by the look of their suits who are engaged in what seems to be a very frustrating discussion with a highly decorated police officer, who must be the caption Warren concludes.

 _Those monkeys are probably Nathan's dad's private army of lawyers. Trying to get Nathan out and sweep it all under the rug. Fuck you Nathan and your rich ass father. You deserve to go down for this… for all of it…_

Upon closer inspection, the captain seems to hold his ground though and Warren can't help but smile before he is dragged into a room with a small table and a huge mirror on the wall.

 _If I didn't need to go to Max right now I would have probably freaked out right now, this is so Castle-esque! I'm in an actual interrogation room…. Wait… Why am I in an interrogation room? Am I…. no… I can't be… I'm one of the good guys… surely, they know that…. They have probably just run out of space and put me here._

When a man in a suit enters the room 10 minutes later, however, Warren starts to get a bad feeling in his stomach.

 _A guy in a suit… that doesn't look good…. That's no regular officer… that's a detective…. Oh fuck… I'm being interrogated for real…_

The detective takes a seat on the other side of the table and takes out a cigarette before handing the box out towards Warren.

"Seriously? Can you be more cliché?" Warren asks with clear mock in his voice.

The detectives regard this for a moment before he speaks out. "So you're one of those I see, a know-it-all."

"Yeah, and I guess you're one of those as well, you know… those clueless detectives that have a 10% closing rate because of their cluelessness? I'm just still having a hard time figuring out if you are the good or the bad cop though." Warren replies, starting to get angry again as he feels his time is being wasted.

The man lets out a small laugh before replying. "I would keep those witty remarks to yourself If I were you, you're already in enough trouble. "

"How so?" Warren asks.

"Because those remarks are uncalled for." The man then replies.

Warren can't help but facepalm before replying. "I mean why do I already have enough trouble….? Seriously…. Who do they let become detectives nowadays?"

"Oh" Is all that the man replies, temporally out of it due to the realization it was pretty obvious he meant the latter. "Well… you're a suspect, obviously" he then replies, with a huge grin on his face, clearly enjoying informing Warren of his current situation and asserting out dominance because of it.

"Suspect? Are you kidding me? Nathan shot Chloe, not me!" Warren says with a raised voice, full with disbelieve.

"Oh is that so?" The detective asks with mock.

"Obviously…"

"Well then… why don't you tell me your side of the story then?" The detective then asks, as he puts out his cigarette in the tray and starts to light a new one.

 _That guy watches way too much cop shows…. Fuck… Of all the detectives I could get to plead my case I get this guy… Guess I won't be leaving here for a while if I'm a fucking suspect….WTF… Of all the things that could happen when we traveled back, this was the last I'd expect. Me, a suspect? I know I should play nice… really, I do… but this guy…._

"Well?" The detective asks as he interrupts Warren's line of thought.

"Well…" Warren repeats, with his most rebellious voice. "It all started 3 years ago when I applied to go to school at Blackwell. See I've always been very good in class and I'm very good at all science related classes. I even skipped a grade back in high school, that's why I'm a bit younger than the other students. But anyway a few weeks after I applied I got a letter that my application was successful. Here I was, 15 years old and I had successfully applied to go to Blackwell academy the next year. So next September I started going to school there and I've been doing so ever since."

"And? What does this have to do with this mornings 'incident'?" The detective asks, now clearly getting annoyed. 

"You wanted to know my side of the story, might as well give you the full picture you see. Every story needs a foundation, a beginning." Warren replies.

"Don't go there kid…. Seriously… I just want to know what happened this morning."

"Oh well… just this morning? Okay, my bad sorry. So, I got up around 7, I always get up around that time on school days you know, so I can shower properly and take my time and stuff, this hair doesn't make itself you know…"

"Mr. Graham! Start talking!" The officer interrupts him, quite rudely.

"Oh… so you do know my name? I believe you have me at a disadvantage then, Officer?" 

"Detective… its detective for you, that's all that matters… "

"Figures…. Alright then, officer Detective…I had nothing to do with the shooting, can you please just let me get out of here. I need to see my friend at the hospital."

"Sure… just tell me what happened, and you can go." The detective answers.

"Yeah right… like I've never seen a cop show before…." Warren retorts back.

"Kid! Start fucking talking" The detective now practically screams at him, in anger.

Warren cannot help but chuckle. _You'd think a detective is used to uncooperating suspects. But here is his losing his shit within the first 2 minutes of the interrogation…. This guy must be new or something._

"Okay okay, relax dude, trust me I don't want to be here anymore then you do." Warren then replies.

The detective doesn't respond.

"Okay, so this morning I was in science class when I heard a gunshot. I was pretty sure it came from around the restrooms and I knew my teacher, Mrs. Grant used to go to med school. I know her quite well you see, she's one of my favorite teachers. The stuff she has us do in class sometimes, man you wouldn't believe it…"

"The gunshot…"

"Oh, right, Sorry. So, as I was saying, I knew Mrs. Grant went to med school so it all clicked inside my head you know… I just got up and yelled at her to follow me and we made our way over to the corridor. I then saw Nathan Prescott leaving the girls restrooms while he was in the process of hiding his gun. So, I just tackled him, really… it was out of instinct. I was already tackling him before I realized what I was doing. I've always hated that guy you know… "

At that moment the door opens and a guy in an even more fancier suit barges in. "Stop talking to that suspect detective, I'll take it from here."

"Excuse me?" The detective calls out, quite harshly with an annoyed look on his face.

The other guy then grabs into his inner chest pocket and flashes out a badge. "Special Agent Fitzgerald, CTD"

"What?" The detective then asks as Warrens' stomach turns as he hears this.

"Counterterrorism Division" Warren then answers, with clear distraught in his voice as he sinks deeper into his chair.

"That's right," the agent says with a little smile. "So detective, If you'd please come with me."

"What is the FBI's Counterterrorism Division doing here?" The detective asks as he sits more upright, in an attempt to assert dominance over the situation.

"School shootings fall under our jurisdiction until any affiliation with terrorism is ruled out."

Warren sinks even deeper into his chair while hearing this, and the pitiful look the detective gives him before getting up makes it even worse. It's a look that basically says, 'damn son, I'm sorry but you're screwed'.

The two men leave the room and leave Warren behind for what feels like hours. Thousands of thoughts rush through his head and Warren realizes him in very deep shit if the CTD is involved. The longer he sits in the little room the worse it gets. Eventually, he even starts to doubt if Max would visit him in prison, or the psych ward for that matter if he starts to tell the truth, the real truth about what all happened this morning. Even though he knows he didn't do anything wrong or illegal, he can't find but worry as he's seen lots of movies and documentaries about people who get arrested for crimes they didn't commit.

Eventually special agent Fitzgerald and some other guy, who's holding a bunch of files return and take seats on the opposite side of the table. Warren refrains from self from remarking about how long he sat here, alone.

"So Mr. Graham. You seem to be in a bit of a pickle" Fitz then says after looking Warren over for a few seconds.

 _Seriously. Do all these guys get their lines from a movie script…_

"Warren please.."

"Excuse me?"

"Please just call me Warren… Only my teachers call me Mr. Graham." 

The agent takes a moment to think about it and sees it as a good start to developing the agent-suspect bond. "Alright, Warren. Why don't you tell me what happened this morning"?

Warren shifts a bit in his chair and tries to sit upright whilst trying to look 'comfortable' but failing hard.

"Well… as I've already told the detective… I was"

"Never mind about that detective, start over, from the start."

"I was about to do… never mind….. Alright. I was sitting in science class, talking with my teacher about some books when I heard a gunshot coming from the corridor close to the restrooms." Warren then replies, truthfully as he doesn't want to make the situation even worse by aggravating anyone now the CTD is involved.

"And how do you know it was a gunshot and not just some object, that someone dropped or something like that?" Fitz asks, with a serious expression on his face.

"Well… besides the fact that I watch a ton of movies, my dad has a gun. He took me to the shooting range sometimes when I was a bit younger. A gunshot… it's quite a distinct sound if you ask me". As Warren mentions his dad owning a gun and visiting the shooting range the other guy fiercely starts to take notes inside one of the folders.

"But I don't like guns… not at all" Warren quickly adds, but the agent just keeps on writing. Warren looks at him, with a scared expression on his face.

 _Wow… Talking about guns and a gun range when you're a suspect in a school shooting Warren… It's nice to see your 4.0 GPA reflects your wit on the outside of the classroom as well… I can forget about lawyering up as well if these clowns are involved… they'll patriot act my ass so fast I won't even have time to realize I don't even have a lawyer._

"And after you heard the gunshot?" Fitz asks, to continue the story.

"Uhm…. Well… I knew my teacher, Mrs. Grant had some medical experience from attending med school, so I told her to come with me as I ran out of the classroom."

"And how did you know someone was shot?" Fitz then asks.

This question takes Warren off guard. _How in the hell am I going to talk myself out of this one…_ "Uhm… lucky guess… I think?"

The 2 agents look at each other before the 2nd agent starts to write in the folder again. Fitz nods Warren to continue with the story.

"When I ran out of the classroom, I saw Nathan coming out of the girl's restrooms, and he was trying to hide his gun. I'm not sure how or why even, but I ended up tackling him and he got knocked out. When I made my way to the restrooms, I found Chloe, who was bleeding heavily on the ground. She was shot. Max was applying pressure to the wound. When Mrs. Grant entered a few seconds later, she took over."

"This Max, do you mean Maxine Caufield?"

"Yes, but its Max, just Max, never Maxine."

Fitz ignores this and looks over to the other agent. After a few seconds of dreadful silence, Fitz continues on with his questioning. "And how does your bruised face come into the story, Warren?"

"While we were helping Chloe, Mrs. Grant asked for duct tape to dress the wound. I knew the photography classroom probably had some, so I went in there to check. Mark Jefferson was in there, I think I interrupted him or something because it didn't take long for him to pull a gun on me. Totally out of the blue. When I cried for help he cold-cocked me and kicked me in the face as soon as I hit the floor… I don't know what happened after, I blacked out. I just know that when I woke up, David and Nathan were there as well. Jefferson was holding David at gunpoint. Jefferson didn't notice I was awake, and there was a pair of scissors laying next to me on the floor, so I smashed them into Jefferson's ankles."

"Oh yeah… I heard he wasn't pleased about that… but go on.." Fitz interrupts and the other agent chuckles.

"So, as I made my way out of the room with the duct tape after David had overpowered Jefferson I caught Nathan trying to leave, and I knocked him out with a tripod. After that, I made my way back to the restroom until the paramedics arrived. It wasn't long after when I was forced into a police car by that giant and his friends…" Warren finishes.

"Hhm that's a pretty good story wouldn't you say Cole, quite the heroic one we've got here right." Fitz asks the other agent. The agent merely nods and continues writing.

Warren is completely baffled by Fitz's response. Sure, he left a few parts out, like the fact he knew Jefferson was a psychopath and how he knew some has had indeed been shot _. But still, the story, it sounds credible, right? It has to be, it's pretty close to the truth._

"You don't believe me?" Warren asks.

"Like I said Warren, it's a good story, it fits. But there's just this one small detail you had wrong."

Warren just looks at Fitz, perplexed.

We have an eyewitness report that has you freaking out and talking about someone getting shot, moments _before_ the sound of a gunshot.

 _Fuck….. they must have talked to Brooke or Mrs. Grant…. Fuck…. How am I going to get out of this…_

"I….. I don't…."

"You don't know?"  
"No…. I mean… yes, I know…. Your witness… she must be confused…. How would I know that someone was about to get shot before even hearing the gun? You don't think I'm a psychic, do you?

"No…. I have all the confidence in the world that you're not a psychic Warren. I do however think that you planned the shooting with your friend, Nathan Prescott."

"Friend?" Warren yells out in anger.

"Yes, you and your neighbor pal. What was it? A love triangle gone bad? Did she have anything on you? Tell us Warren, why did the two of you plan to kill that girl? Or was it perhaps, some sort of religious reason? Maybe you someone instructed you to do it?

"Friend!" Warren yells out again, ignoring Fitz's stupid response. "That guy is absofuckinglutely not my friend! I hate his guts! And he hates mine!"

"Come now Warren, that's hard to believe. You to have your dorms opposite to one another." Fitz replies.

"Yes! Sadly enough I didn't have a say in that matter. I'm no friends with Nathan fucking Prescott. He's a huge dick and a bully."

"Come now Warren, we talked to the other students. Nathan is popular, everyone seemed to like him before today."

"Then you definitely asked the wrong crowd your questions. Nathan is a bully to pretty much everyone who's not in his stupid Vomit uhm. Vortex club. Have you never fucking been in high school before? The jocks pick on the geeks, that's the way of life in here."

"It doesn't matter Warren, we're searching your room as we speak. We'll find the proof we need."

"Good! Please make sure to look closely at the bottom drawer of my closet. I'm pretty sure I still have some of the posters laying in there that Nathan made about me being a gay science fag. Oh.. and while you're at it maybe ask principle wells about the supposed relationship between Nathan and me. If Nathan's dad didn't control this school with all his donations, Nathan would have surely been suspended loads of times for his bullying. Or ask Kate, Alyssa, Stella, Brooke, Max, Daniel or Trevor they will tell you in full detail what kind of a scumbag Nathan is."

"Well, now you mention it. Why don't you tell me a bit about this Max Caufield? She was there as well, right? Was she the intended target, we have a witness saying you had quite the crush on here, some even say you stalked her."

At that Warren completely loses his shit and has to put some serious effort into not lunging over at the other side of the table towards Fitz's throat. After a few heavy breaths, he manages to calm himself enough to reply. "Well… You clearly have been talking to Victoria Chase… she's pretty much the only one that calls me a stalker. Trust me, she's not the best witness of character if it comes to Max and me. She's pretty much the female version of Nathan. "

"Why don't you tell me a bit about you and Max then." Fitz replies after a quick glance over at the other agent when Warren mentioned them talking to Victoria Chase.

"She's my…. She's my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? That's the first we hear of it, no one mentioned you being together. This supposed relationship, is it mutual Warren?

"Well yeah, that tends to happen if you only talk to the person whose hatred for me is probably only outgrown by Nathan's. And… I'm not even going to answer that."  
"We've talked to others as well Warren, they all talk about you having a crush on her. None of them, however, mentioned you dating."

"Well…. we've uhm… we've kind off just started dating recently… We've been keeping it on the down-low. What's it to you anyway. What does this have to do with anything?"

"Because we know how the human mind works Warren. Maybe you grew tired of her rejections and asked your buddy Nathan to threaten her. Or maybe you arranged it in a way you could be the hero…"

"Not that again! Nathan IS NOT MY FRIEND! And I told you! Max and I are together!"

"So you say…" Fitz replies and he looks over to the other agent. They both nod at each other and then get up and leave the room.

"That's it? You're leaving?" Warren asks, shocked.

"Yes, we're confident the search of your room will give us all the answers you need. We're also working on getting a court order to search your phone as we speak. If you had any part in this, we'll know soon enough."  
"Let me save you the trouble….. my access code is 1337, enjoy yourselves… "Warren replies as he puts his head on the table in defeat.

 _I hope them reading the texts Nathan sends me every week or so informing me I'm a waste of space and don't deserve to be in his dad's dorm are enough to convince them that we're definitely not friends, and thus am innocent in all this._

 _Max POV, about 10 minutes later_

Max is still sitting in on the bench close to the OR where she sat down a few hours ago. Maggy has been a great help comforting both Max and Joyce who came in not 5 minutes later then Max. David came in soon after.

Maggy had continually been repeating how good of a surgeon Dr. Rhodes is and after a while, it started to help. Max truly started to believe Chloe was in very good hands.

Eventually, Maggy had to excuse herself though, as she had ended her shifts hours ago and really needed to get home to her own kids now. Max gave her a quick hug and said her goodbye.

She'd spend most of the hours in silence, deep in thought while Joyce and Maggy talked every so often. Occasionally memory flashes of the darkroom, of Chloe getting killed and Warren laying lifelessly on the diner's floor flashed through Max's head, but she was too distraught with Chloe's situation to acknowledge them for long. _Blessing in disguise I guess…. I'm going to have to own up to those thoughts eventually though…. If I have any say in it, it won't be for a very long time until I do so…_

David was very silent. After telling Joyce what had happened, and how Max and Warren saved Chloe's life Joyce got up and gave Max a very long, and tight hug. They both broke down in tears at this and had been crying on and off ever since. Joyce often asked, mostly to herself really, what Chloe was doing at Blackwell. Even though Max knew the answer she never answered. If Chloe were to not make it out… she didn't want to taint her best friend's memory by informing her Mom of her daughters' blackmail attempt.

Now, a few hours later Max's eyes are red and drenched due to the excessive amounts of tears that came from them not long ago. She has been checking her phone every 20 minutes or so but still no text from Warren. Every time she has gotten a text she immediately felt a bit better but was immediately disappointed to see that it was someone else asking Max what happened or wishing her luck.

 _Warren should have been here by now… or at least contacted me. What if…. What if he went 'back' to the present, like I usually do after I finish the memory. What if this Warren isn't my Warren… Don't think like that Max… he's probably held up somehow. David said he saw him talking with a police officer when he left. Maybe Warren is held up giving a statement or something… but for 3 hours? I… I just need Chloe to be okay…. I need the doctor to come out of that fucking OR and tell me she will be okay so my mind is at easy… We didn't go through all this trouble, through this insane fucking week just to lose Chloe again. Even though I promised her I would keep going back until I save her… I don't know if I can stand to see Chloe again, on that dirty, bloody restroom floor…._

 _This all shouldn't have happened…. Fucking rewind powers… Chloe wanted me to sacrifice her, so Joyce could live on. But I'm not sure if Joyce would be able to… after losing Chloe… she already went through hell and back again with losing William and now Chloe is on the brink of death to…. I…. I shouldn't have… I don't even know if I'm able to go back and try again let alone if I can 'take it'…. If something….. if something where to happen… Warren where are you! I need you._

These are the thoughts that have been haunting Max's head for the past 3 hours. When Max is in the progress of deleting yet another text, Courtney's this time expressing her gratitude for trying to save her friend Chloe…. _Fuck you, Courtney… 'friend?' did you even know Chloe…?_ A door opens and a doctor, presumably doctor Rhodes comes out.

The party of three get up and instantly walk towards a doctor in some scrubs who has a facemask on.

"Is she alright? Is my little girl alright?" Joyce asks, with terror in her voice as the doctor's facial expression isn't readable due to the facemask.

"I assume you're Joyce?" The doctor asks.

"Yes! Chloe… is she alright? Will she make it? Oh, doctor please tell me my little girl lives!" Joyce cries out and tears start to flow down her cheeks again as David embraces his wife tightly.

"She asked about you, just before the sedatives kicked in. She wanted you to know she's sorry." The doctor replies.

"She's sorry?" Joyce asks while sobbing. "What is she sorry for? Please! Tell me… is my daughter still alive"?

"Yes, Chloe is stable for now, but there are some complications" the doctor answers and Joyce grabs David's arm and almost collapsed both from the joy of hearing Chloe's stable but also from the fear that followed when the doctor mentions complications.

Max is the first to respond. "Complications?"

"We managed to stop the bleeding and to remove most of the bullet."

"Most of the bullet?" David asks.

"Yes, but a very tiny part of the bullet remains in Chloe's body for now, but we're feeling optimistic. If all goes well, she'll have to undergo another procedure in 48 hours. The part is lodged deep inside Chloe's abdomen and she has already lost a lot of blood. Therefore, we don't want to risk cutting that deep. In its current state, there's only a very slim chance it will cause any harm, so we feel optimistic enough to wait. We'll still monitor her closely though, and a team is on call to respond when the slightest indication tells us it's going sideways.

 _Thank god! Chloe…. It worked…. We.. we saved you, we did it! Thank you, Warren, for your brilliant idea, wherever you are! Thank god for Nathan's bad aim…._

They all sigh in relief. "So, does this mean we can see her?" Max asks, and Joyce nods in agreement as she hears this.

"I'm sorry, not yet. We aren't… the procedure is still ongoing, we're administering another heavy dose of sedatives as we speak?

"Heavy dose of sedatives?" Joyce asks, startled and a little panicky.

"Yes, to keep her still. The position of the wound, it's really susceptible to movement, and any movement will greatly decrease the healing process and risk the still remaining part of the bullet to lodge itself even deeper. It is vital that Chloe doesn't move for another 12 hours at least. Besides, her body needs the rest anyway. It's really important that Chloe gets as much sleep as she can the next few days. I'm talking at least 18 to 20 hours a day, so I'm sorry but visiting hours will be extremely limited."

"20 hours a day? Is that even possible?" Max asks.

"That's what sedatives are for, for 'encouragement'" The doctor replies.

 _Damn, I could use those meds doc, hook me up!_

"But will she be alright?" Joyce asks.

"I can't say with 100% certainty, but we are very optimistic. Much worse cases have come through this door and walked out."

The three cry out in happiness and hug each other. As David hugs Max's he thanks her again for saving Chloe… for saving Joyce's little one, in which Max replies. "She's your little one as well David" and for a second Max swears she hears David make a sob.

"Alright, she'll be transferred to the recovery room in about half an hour or so. She'll be fast asleep, but I'll let you see her for a bit. I'll come and get you as soon as I can."

Max runs over toward the doctor and hugs him. "Thank you, doctor, for saving my friend!" she cries out, with tears of happiness rushing down her cheeks.

After that, the mood in the waiting room next to the OR changes completely. The lingering silence that was every so presence the past hours is now replaced by happy outcries and laughter as Joyce and Max reminisce about the past when Max practically lived at the Price residence.

David, never heard any of these stories lets slip a small smile at some of these stories. Especially when he hears the full story behind the wine stain in the living room, as he too, had drunk his first alcoholic beverage at the age of 9 on a dare.

The three are so caught up in their laughter and storytelling they don't even notice a nurse coming into the waiting room to collect them. As she makes her presence known the three shoot out of their chairs and quickly follow the nurse into a small corridor. As the nurse opens the door for them to go through, she places a hand on Max's shoulder as Max is about to enter. "Sorry honey, family only for now. You're welcome to visit when your friend is out of the recovery room."

Max's face confronts into an expression of utter disbelieve.

 _What! Who the fuck does she think she is. I haven't been sitting here for the past few hours, crying my heart out just to be disallowed to see her by some clueless nurse!_

As Max is about to cry out in anger David gets there first. "Max is family missy, she has every right to see Chloe. Now would you please move out of the way, so we can see our daughter?"

The nurse looks like she's about to object, but changes her mind when she see's David's glance and moves out of the way quickly and starts to walk up front again, leading the three to the recovery room.

As they walk onward, Max' and David's stare meet for a second. Max nods in thanks, to which David replies with a wink.

 _You're not even half as bad as Chloe makes you out to be David. Thank you for those kind words… thank you for saving me in the darkroom… I'll do my very best to persuade Chloe to be…. To be… well… to be less Chloe…_

A minute later they enter a very dark room and the nurse excuses herself. In the room are three beds, one of them is occupied by an old man, with a crying old woman sitting next to the bed, clasping the man's hands. Max gets a bit sad from this sight and tells herself to go and say Hi, and ask if there is anything that she can do when she gets the opportunity. The other bed, the bed in the middle of the room is occupied by a middle-aged woman with another woman sitting next to the bed. The woman is talking, very quietly with the nurse who stands at the foot of the bed. The women then notices the new people entering the room and the nurse looks over as well.

The nurse quickly excuses herself and walks over to the three newcomers. "Hey, you must be Chloe's family" She says quietly, with a very kind and gentle voice.

"Yes, how is she doing?" Joyce eagerly whispers back.

"She's fast asleep, would you like to see her?" The nurse asks.

The three nod in agreement and the nurse beckons them to come over, to a corner in the room which is filled by a bed enclosed by a set of four curtains. The nurse slides one of the curtains aside to reveal a beautiful sleeping girl with light-blue hair.

"Chloe!" Max gasps a bit too loudly and the nurse puts a finger to her mouth and smiles gently at Max.

"Sorry!" Max whispers. "Its quite alright dear, she's heavily sedated so she won't wake, but Gabby here might." The nurse replies as she nods over to the other bed with the women in it. Max briefly glances over, and her gaze meets the women sitting beside the bed. Max mouths 'sorry' and the women gives her a small smile, before focusing her attention back to the bed.

Joyce quickly walks over to the side of Chloe's bed. "Can I… Can I hold her?" She then asks.

"Yes, go ahead," the nurse replies, "Just try not to squeeze too hard", she then jokes.

The three remain by Chloe's side for a while, in complete silence. Mesmerised by the peaceful sight of a fast asleep Chloe they don't even notice an orderly entering the rook until the nurse walks over to him. The three look over as the two hospital staff members briefly exchange words and then look over at Max with worried looks on their faces.

The nurse walks over and asks if the three of them would like to follow her out of the room for a second. Joyce hesitates but follows the party out of the room.

"What's wrong? Is there something wrong with Chloe?" Joyce asks as they enter the corridor.

"No no, there's nothing wrong with Chloe" the nurse quickly answers.

"Thank god!" both Max and Joyce reply.

"There are two police officers here, for Max, I assume that is you?" The nurse asks while she looks at Max.

"Pppp-police officers? For me?" Max mutters.

"Yes, but the orderly assured me they just want to talk to you, ah! There they are" the nurse replies as the two policemen in question enter through the door leading to the waiting room in the distance.

"David," The two police officers say while nodding to their friend.

"McKinny, Daniels" David nods back.

"Are you Maxine Caufield?" The skinny, police officer asks.

"Uhm… yes, I'm Max Caufield."

"We'd like to ask you a few questions about this morning if that is okay with you" the skinny police officer then asks, with a very calming, soothing voice.

"Uhm… Okay" Max replies, not sure what to make of this.

"How's Chloe doing?" The other officer asks.

"She just got out of surgery McKinny, they are confident she will pull through." David replies.

"Thank god" McKinny answers, while Daniels pats David on his back.

"How are things, at the school and at the station?" David then asks.

"Don't get us started about that" McKinny laughs.

"About 10 minutes after you left David, the feds showed up and took over." Daniels finishes.

"The feds?" David asks, surprised.

"Yeah, Counterterrorism Division or something like that. Been bullying us around all morning, fetching students and the like."

"Counterterrorism?" Max gaps.

"Yeah… that was our reaction as well, apparently, all school shootings fall under their jurisdiction until any terrorism is ruled out. "

Max briefly closes her eyes upon hearing 'school shooting' as she's quickly reminded about the sound of the gunshot almost killing Chloe. Her mood briefly changes into the mess she's been the last few hours until she reminds herself that Chloe will pull through.

"Oh damn." David replies.

"Yeah, that's what we said. They just barged into the station and demanded we stopped questioning the three suspects and that we'd hand over any information we had gathered." Daniels replies.

"Wait… 3 suspects?" Max asks.

"Yeah, why?" Daniels replies as he focusses his attention on Max.

 _Three suspects? This can't be, right? Nathan.. and Jefferson, but who is the third? Did we miss something? Did they have another partner?_

"Who is the third?" She then asks.

"I'm sorry we're not allowed to tell you." McKinny replies.

"Well… then I'll ask, who besides that prick Jefferson and that sob Nathan do you have in custody? And don't give me that we're not allowed bullshit, McKinny. Remember the trouble both you and your kid could have been in when I found that pot in his locker but kept it out of school records." David says, with an intimidating voice.

Max is in the process of trying to remember all the surnames of all the people on school to find out who David is talking about when her knees buckle, and she collapsed onto the floor in shock from hearing the answer. "Some kid, Warren Gray-ham, or something like that".

Everyone looks over to Max as she hits the floor and screams out "WHAT! WARREN GRAHAM IS A SUSPECT?"

"Yes, that's it, Graham not Gray-ham. Why, do you know him?"

"Yes! And he's no suspect! He helped Chloe for fuck sake!" Max replies with anger boiling up deep inside.

 _Warren a suspect! What! Who do those retards think they are! How the fuck is Warren a suspect. He saved Chloe for fuck sake! He's a hero, not a perpetrator!_

"Well, the feds surely seem to think so" McKinny replies.

"She's right McKinny. Warren had no part in shooting Chloe, he'll he saved her life. Fuck… the kid even saved mine." David replies, with also some annoyance in his voice as he reaches out his hand to Max.

Max takes his hand and David pulls her up.

"Well then, why don't you come to the station Max, so we can clear this up."

"Yes please! Warren didn't' do anything wrong." Max replies.

David looks over at Joyce. Joyce nods and says "Yes David, go, you owe him that, we both owe him that.

"Yes Ma'am!" David replies.

Max briefly says her goodbye to Joyce, who heads back into the recovery room when Max, David, and the two officers start heading out.

Max is barely keeping it together. _This explains so much. Of course, that's why he couldn't text me. They probably took his phone. Shit… he is probably being integrated as we speak. I know he loves cop shows… but I think this is a bit close to the vest even for Warren. How can they be so stupid! How can I? I should have figured out something wasn't right the moment he didn't answer any of my texts._

As David sees how Max is struggling to keep upright, how much anger and hatred is displayed in her face he puts a hand on her shoulder and whispers "He'll be alright Max, we'll get him out". Max doesn't respond.

"If its alright with you, I'd like to drive Max to the station myself." David then says.

"Uhm, that's not protocol" Daniels replies.

"Screw protocol Daniels, it's David whose asking. Its okay David, you can follow us to the station, just don't get any crazy idea's." McKinny interrupts.

"Thanks, McKinny, and trust me I'm not going anywhere but the station till Warren is excluded of all charges. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be walking here right now."

Max gets in David's car without saying a word as David is quickly reminded again by the officers that he will be in big trouble if he doesn't follow them. David gets in as well and they start heading for the hospital.

The first few minutes pass in silence until David speaks up. Max had been looking out of the window, deep in thought when she faintly hears David saying her name and she looks over.

"Max" he repeats, "don't worry, he'll be alright."

"I hope so.." Max sighs. "I… I couldn't live without him, I… I wouldn't forgive myself if he ended up…"

"Don't think like that Ma'am. We couldn't have known they were going to suspect him from any involvement, I would have gone to the station much earlier if I did, I owe Warren my life."

"Yeah.. you said as much, what exactly happened in the photography classroom David?"

"Uhm… when you send me off to find Jefferson, I headed for the photography class because I heard some commotion coming from it. I went in, gun drawn, and I saw that Jefferson was aiming his gun at Nathan. He tried to give me a line about Nathan trying to hurt him, but I knew better. You told me better, Max."

Max lets a tiny small slip out, eagerly waiting for David to continue.

David makes a left turn before he picks up his story. "Jefferson aimed his gun at me… It reminded me… of combat and I briefly froze. Jefferson would have had me for sure, but then Warren lunged them into that prick's ankles. That was enough for me to overpower him, and so I did."

Max's smile widens, as she imagines her boyfriend's heroic actions.

"Truthfully I never thought the kid had it in him. I've seen him in the hallways of Blackwell and he never looked the type. Looked more like the binge-watching type to me to be honest Max.

Another smile spreads across Max's face as she is reminded of this new side from Warren that she recently discovered. "You'd be surprised". She then replies as they drive up to the stations parking lot.

Max and David wait by their car as McKinny and Daniels walk over, and the four of them walk into the station. "You can sit over here Max, someone will be there for you shortly." Max hesitates and looks over at David, with a worried look on her face. "It will be alright Max, just speak the truth and he'll be out in no time." David says, in an attempt to make her feel at ease.

"You can sit down as well David." McKinny then adds.

David looks like he's about to object when an FBI agent walks in with a clipboard. "Max Caufield? David Madsen?" he asks, without even looking up from his clipboard. The two answer 'Yes' in unison.

"Alright, even though you already made a statement this morning to the police officer on scene, we'd like to go over it again, and see if they missed anything, Mr. Madsen." He then looks over at McKinny. "If you'd be so kind, please bring Mr. Madsen over to Agent MacTavish."

"Follow me David" McKinny grunts as he adheres to the order. Max and David briefly exchange a look before David walks off.

"You can come with me Ms. Caufield, I'm agent Fletcher and I'll be interviewing you." Agent Fletcher says as he beckons Max to come with him.

"Warren Graham… I need to see him." Max replies, with utter desperation in her voice.

"I'm sorry but that's not possible. Please come with me now."

Max thinks about making a fit, but concludes it will only be counterproductive, as making a fit right now, right here will make her only less of a credible witness.

Max follows agent Fletcher toward some corner in which a small table with 2 chairs is placed. Max takes her seat and starts to answer Fletchers questions, starting with a full explanation of what Max had witnessed, and how she came to be with Chloe in the restroom. She fed him some lie about being in the process of urinating when Chloe and Nathan went at it and quickly came out of the toilet booth as she heard Nathan leave. The rest of it was the actual truth, and Fletcher seemed to believe it, or so she thought anyway. Cop shows were more Warren's slice of cake, so she didn't know for sure if the friendly manner in which she was treated by Fletcher was just him being good at his job, or if he believed her.

"So, you think Chloe Price was the intended target?" Fletcher then asks.

"Yes, who else could have been?" Max asks.

"So you don't think you were the intended target? That Nathan was there for you? That Nathan was just trying to deliver a threat to you for Warren Graham because you neglect his feelings towards you?" Fletcher then asks.

 _What! Me? The intended target? On Warren's instructions? What?!_

"Uhm… what? Me? Warren? How? Uhm.. why?" Max starts to mutter, confused as hell.

"Well?" Fletcher politely asks.

"No! First of all, Nathan would never, and I repeat, NEVER! Do anything for Warren. Those two hate each other's guts. Nathan is just a huge bullying brick and more often than not Warren is the target of it. Second of all Warren… Warren would never…"

"You sure of that? Do you know Warren well enough to say for sure? He's often described as very clingy like he always follows you around."

"Yes! I know him well enough, and so he should. He's my boyfriend."

"Oh… I see… well, that's everything for now Max. I need to process your statement and more likely than not a follow up will be needed after that. If you will, you can wait in the cafeteria. It's through that door." Fletcher points.

"Warren had nothing to do with this, please believe me. He helped me save Chloe." Max desperately pleads.

"That will be all Ms. Caufield. Thank you for your cooperation." Fletcher answers, without even looking up from his note-taking.

Max lingers for a few seconds more, but its clear that Fletcher is done with her, so she gets up and heads over to the cafeteria.

There are a bunch of students in there, and there's also Mrs. Grant. Max walks over to her table and asks if she can sit.

"Of course you can sit Max, how is Chloe?"

Max takes a seat and replies. "She's in the recovery room, sleeping it off. The doctors are positive about her making a full recovery."

"Oh Max I'm so very glad to hear that. She wouldn't have made it without your heroic efforts."

"Thank you to Mrs. Grant, thank you very much for all the help, Chloe wouldn't have made it without you."

Mrs. Grant smiles before replying. "And how are you holding up Max? Are you doing okay?"

The small smile on Max's face fades. "No… not really…Warren….. They're suspecting Warren of being involved…"

"Oh no.." Mrs. Grant asks in shock.

"Yeah… unbelievable right… he just helped Chloe… but they think he had something to do with it. Or that he was in on it with Nathan and that I was the target…" Max replies, with a sigh.

"I'm sorry to hear that Max…. And I almost don't dare say it… but I think I had some part in them suspecting Warren. Are you sure he had nothing to do with it?"

"No! He most definitely had nothing to do with it! How can you even ask, you know Warren? He would never do anything to hurt me or do anything with Nathan at all, period!"

"Yes, you're right Max, but I just had to ask."

"So why do you think you have anything to do with him being suspected?" Max then asks.

"My statement… it can be easily interpreted as if Warren had a part in the shooting, now I look back at it."

"How so?" Max asks.

"Well… as I told the officers when giving my statement, Warren freaked out about someone getting shot moments before it even happened."

"Oh.." Max replies, sinking into her chair.

 _Yes, I get it now…. Every half decent cop would find that very suspicious…. Oh Warren… how am I going to get you out of this…_

"You don't seem surprised" Mrs. Grant replies.

"What? Oh no… I am… it's just…" Max falls silent after that, at a loss for words.

"Which one of you is it Max?" Mrs. Grant then asked, with kindness and understanding in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Max asks, confused as she turns her head back towards Mrs. Grant with a sinking feeling inside of her, as the realization that Warren is in very big trouble starts to kick in.

"Which one of you can manipulate time Max?" Mrs. Grant reminds, gently, as if it was the most casual thing in the world.

Max's throat clenches up for a second before she swallows hard and replies with shock as her hearth starts to pound rapidly. "You…. You know about that?"

"Now you seem surprised" Mrs. Grant smiles, before adding "I'm guessing it's you?"

"Yes but how!" Max exclaims.

"You forget Max, I'm an expert in Arcadia Bay folklore."

"What? You mean… it happened before? You know about rewinding time?" 

Mrs. Grants smiles. "Yes Max, I know about it. I've never told anyone this but, its what got me interested in folklore in the first place."

Max just looks at her, with a confused look and Mrs. Grant notices this so she elaborates. "I used to go to high school as well, here in Arcadia Bay, at the Arcadia Bay Educational Institute of Science and Medicine as it used to be called back then. In my second year, my roommate… my best friend… she woke up one day with the same powers I assume you now have. And she confided in me. It was scary, but interesting at the same time, from a science perspective. That's how I got to be an expert in folklore, that's what got me interested in it. I pretty much read all the folklore there is on Arcadia Bay the following weeks and it has happened before."

"Really? We searched… but we couldn't find anything." Max replies, astonished by Mrs. Grant confession.

"You just need to know where to look, there are few mentions of it, but there are nonetheless, dating back to the very year Arcadia Bay was founded." Mrs. Grant smiles, as she recalls how excited she had been upon first discovering some clues about other time travel related occurrences.

"And what happened to your roommate?" Max then asks, curiously.

"I'm not sure, her Mom died that same week, and she left school. We haven't spoken since."

Max sinks a bit deeper in her chair upon hearing this. "Oh…"

"Its alright Max, you seem to have managed to save your friend because of it. I assume you told Warren and devised a plan for him to get me? But I wonder… why didn't you just prevent Nathan from shooting her altogether?"

Max sinks even deeper into her chair. "I tried… I mean I did… but… Saving Chloe… it messed with the balance of the universe or something like that… and there was this huge tornado and… and…" Max falls silent after that.

Mrs. Grant remains silent as well, deep in thought.

"How'd you know?" Max then asks.

"I suspected really, I didn't know for sure… but like I said, Warren freaking out moments _before_ the gunshot, and what you said in the restrooms. About Nathan… and Jefferson. The way you said it really… There was so much disgust in your voice, while I had happily seen you chatting with Jefferson not two hours before. It seemed genuine, I didn't think you were able to act so happy if you knew what you know to do and I'd be very unlikely that you would have discovered about him and the kidnappings in just those hours. It all clicked really."

"Wowser… you should be a detective…"

"Speaking of detectives, I'll go and revise my statement. Tell them I was confused, and that Warren clearly only freaked out after hearing the gunshot." Mrs. Grant replies.

"Thanks! But won't that be weird? You suddenly revising your statement?"

"I'll figure something out Max, I always do" Mrs. Grants smiles, before getting up and walking away.

Max can't help but feel a bit better, and she's still baffled that Mrs. Grant knew about her power.

 _Warrens POV_

Sometime after the two agents left another came in to collect Warren and took him to a holding cell. This was about the time when Warren really started to lose his shit. He had been in there for quite some time now, waiting, thinking, crying, wondering where Max was, and how she was doing.

 _Max's POV_

Max had been sitting in the cafeteria for quite some time now, wondering in which of all those rooms Warren was, and how he was doing. Eventually, David walked in and sat beside her, not saying much.

After some time, agent Fletcher came into the cafeteria and walked over to them. "Warren, is he alright? Is he cleared?" Max eagerly asks.

Fletcher smiles, "We're leaving. We've concluded that there isn't any affiliation with any terrorism. But as our last active act, after taking another look at all the statements, and evidence found we concluded that Warren had no part in it what so ever and that he merely did everything in his power to help Chloe".

"Thank god! Where is he now?" Max exclaims.

"He's still in the holding cell, he's being processed out as we speak. We figured we'd let you do the honors and tell him he's free to go. If you follow me, please." Fletcher replies.

Max gets out of her chair so quick it's almost inhuman. A few seconds later she walks through a door and sees Warren sitting on a bed in the holding cell. Their gazes meet and a huge grin spreads across both their faces.

"Warren!" Max exclaims.

"Hello Clarice!" Warren answers, from behind bars.

Max is temporarily dazed but then starts to laugh, very hard. Warren joins in and walks over to the bars. Max quickly walks over as well, and they hug through the bars.

"Oh, you can't imagine how long I've been waiting to use that one." Warren exclaims as puts his head through the just wide enough bars and lets his head rest on Max's shoulders.

"You're free to go Warren… the FBI's leaving and their last active act was to let you go."

"Thank god" Warren exclaims.

"I… I thought I lost you Warren… you didn't respond to any of my texts… I thought… I feared you might be sent back to the present, and that you weren't the real Warren… the Warren that went back with me."

"I feared the same Max, thank god you're here! I love you so much, Max."

Max tightens the hug. "I love you to Warren!" she says as agent Fletcher, and Officer Daniels enter the room. Daniels opens the cell and Warren steps out, Max and Warren hug again and start to kiss, when Agent Fletcher puts out a few fake coughs and they look over and start blushing like crazy.

"If you'd please follow me, we'll get everything sorted out." Fletcher says and they head over to his desk.

"How's Chloe?" Warren asks while walking and holding Max's hand.

Max squeezes his hand. "She will be fine. The doctors are positive."

Warren squeezes back, and after receiving some apologies takes in the fresh air as he walks out of the police station, a free man.

 **I loved writing this chapter so much. I'm sorry if I have offended anyone by the way I wrote the dialogue and actions of all the officers/agents. I truly have great respect for them and there aren't many cop shows I haven't binge watched, but I tried to write them as the villains in this chapter as they prevented Max and Warren from meeting-up.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, I've already outlined the next chapter so that will be uploaded soon-ish as well. It will be a bit shorter and involve Kate.**


End file.
